Recuerdos
by dcimaginegirl
Summary: La vida de Rachel parece perfecta pero siempre ha sentido que le falta algo. Quinn trabaja para la policía y le toca enfrentarse a uno de los casos más complicados. Una persona está hecha de recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos, ¿pero qué pasa cuando te quitan los recuerdos? [PROHIBIDA LAS ADAPTACIONES]
1. Chapter 1

**1**

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

 **Lunes 08 de junio de 2015**

 **POV RACHEL**

Me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry, tengo 25 años y estoy felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso, su nombre Jesse St. James, pero mi vida es un poco complicada, no sé a veces me frustro y no entiendo bien lo que pasa a mi alrededor, y él ha sido muy paciente conmigo, me encantaría poder contar mi pasado pero no lo recuerdo o bueno al menos tengo a Jesse quien se encarga de contarme todo sobre mi vida, pero aun así siento que me falta algo, siento que no soy yo, si sé que suena raro, pero así me he sentido desde que perdí la memoria, y déjenme decirles que es demasiado frustrante.

Vivo en Londres desde hace casi tres meses, debido al trabajo de mi esposo viajamos constantemente, algo que me molesta ya que siempre debo adaptarme a algo nuevo, es así como es mi vida, monótona, pero no puedo quejarme él es una persona maravillosa...

A veces siento que me ahogo en recuerdos que no puedo encontrar, que mi mente trata de buscar en lo más profundo todas aquellas memorias que definen quien soy, pero sin esos recuerdos estoy perdida, en una oscuridad que no puedo vencer, no puedo hacerlo sola y ese ha sido el problema más grande que he tenido que enfrentar...

¿Soy feliz? La respuesta ni siquiera yo la sé, puede decirse que estoy tranquila que aunque no parezca posible siento que de a poco recordare... Pero ¿Qué es la felicidad? ¿Es eso que siento cuando veo algo que me gusta? ¿Es algo que siento cuando Jesse me besa? ¿O es más simple como disfrutar de la tarde leyendo un libro? Se supone que en este punto de mi vida debería saber que es la felicidad, pero no lo sé...

-Rach mi amor me tengo que ir al trabajo – entraba Jesse muy sonriente – cuídate por favor y si sucede algo me llamas al celular.

-Así será – le sonrío – que te vaya bien.

Se despide de mi con un beso en los labios y yo me dirijo hacia el sofá, me siento y suspiro, sin saber bien porque una lagrima corre por mi mejilla...y recuerdo aquella frase _"Solo llora quien se ahoga en recuerdos"_ ¿pero en qué recuerdos me puedo estar ahogando? ¿Cómo puedo llorar por algo que no recuerdo? Siento que he perdido, pero no entiendo que fue eso tan valioso que perdí.

Hoy más que nunca me pregunto en aquella Rachel llena de vida y de recuerdos...y tengo miedo, tengo demasiado miedo de descubrir que secretos guardaba mi memoria, o de que recuerdos había deshecho...

-Sabía que las escritoras se emocionaban al escribir, pero no sabía que lloraban haciéndolo

-Oh dios – suspiro - ¿Emma que estás haciendo aquí? Deberías ir a la Universidad.

-Lo sé – se sienta en frente de mi – pero hoy no tuve clases así que tranquila Rachel.

Emma tenía 20 años y vivía junto conmigo y Jesse, ella era una chica genial, me hacía compañía los días que él tenía que salir y con el tiempo nos volvimos buenas amigas.

-Está bien, ya sabes que a Jesse le gusta que estudies y logres conservar la beca.

-De mi adorado tío me encargo yo – me sonrió - ¿Qué estas escribiendo?

-Solo ideas locas que se me vienen a la cabeza - suspiro – ya sabes que me hace bien escribir así que solo me deje llevar.

-Es bueno eso – me dice muy tranquila – ya verás como de a poco todo mejora.

-Eso espero.

Trabajo como escritora a tiempo completo, he publicado dos obras y con muy buena aceptación, es extraño pero se me hizo muy sencillo escribir, puede que haya olvidado cosas de mi pasado, pero mi pasión por escribir quedo intacta y eso es lo que me da vida, obviamente no público con mi verdadero nombre sino con un seudónimo, claro fue sugerencia de Jesse ya que así no tendría que aguantar a los reporteros o las malas críticas en la puerta de mi casa, así que le hice caso.

Londres es una ciudad maravillosa, amo su arquitectura y bueno con el tiempo me he acostumbrado al clima cambiante, no puedo quejarme como les dije ya que vivimos en una de las zonas más privilegiadas de la ciudad, estamos cerca de todo y eso ha sido muy bueno para todos, ya que Emma está a unas cuantas cuadras de su Universidad y Jesse a pocos minutos de su trabajo, se podría decir que somos la familia perfecta... ¿Por qué yo no lo siento así?

Decidí salir a caminar un momento para relajarme y es que odio estar encerrada, es como si sintiera una opresión en el pecho, los primeros días después del accidente que borro por completo mi memoria Jesse no me permitía salir de mi habitación ya que debíamos ser cautelosos con la recuperación y lo odiaba, me enfermaba estar todo el día sin hacer nada.

Continuaba caminando cuando vi a unas chicas en una banca, eran jóvenes y muy bellas, se abrazaban y reían, estaban tan contentas, se las veía enamoradas...si dos chicas enamoradas, era algo normal encontrarse con ello, de hecho había escrito un libro sobre ello y para ser sincera lo disfrute mucho, ¿Por qué yo no puedo sentirme así con Jesse? ¿Por qué no puedo vivir y sentir esa felicidad con él?

Llegue hasta una pequeña banca bajo un enorme árbol, y debo decirles que me encantaba ese lugar así que me senté y note como una señora hacia lo mismo colocándose a mi lado.

-Cuando tenía 20 años no me cansaba tan rápido – me comenta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que la edad nos pasa factura a todos.

-Eso es verdad mi niña – me mira detenidamente – que bonito collar.

-Oh esto – le sonrió – bueno me han dicho que me lo dio mi madre – le muestro aquel collar con una pequeña llave dorada.

-Pues es hermoso, y te queda muy bien.

-Muchas gracias.

Era verdad Jesse me había contado que mi madre me lo dio antes de morir, yo no recordaba nada de ello, pero me mostró fotos de ella, era una mujer hermosa y si hay algo que me frustra es no recordar los pocos momentos que compartí a su lado, el collar era bastante simple, ya que solo tenía una pequeña llave dorada, pero era especial, nunca me lo sacaba, ni siquiera para dormir.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y me estaba muriendo de hambre así que entre a una pequeña cafetería y ordene una ensalada con un delicioso jugo de naranja, estaba esperando que me dieran mi pedido cuando escuche murmullos detrás de mí.

-Disculpe – se acercó una chica de casi 22 años - ¿usted es de por aquí?

-No lo siento yo me mude hace unos meses a esta ciudad.

-¿Nunca ha estado en Nueva York? – me pregunto algo nerviosa.

-Pues no sabría decirle, pero de lo que yo se nunca he estado en esa ciudad.

-Debí confundirla – se disculpó apenada – lo siento señorita solo que se parece a alguien pero no me haga caso, y discúlpeme.

-No se preocupe - eso era algo que odiaba no poder recordar...

 _Los recuerdos no se pueden matar, ni tampoco esconder, solo se pueden olvidar._ ¿Pero cómo olvidarme de algo que ni siquiera recuerdo? Hay veces que me siento fuera de sitio como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no me pertenece, pero la psicóloga dice que todo es parte del proceso, que de a poco mis recuerdos volverán o que al menos dejare de sentir esa sensación de vacío que me atormenta día a día, no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar, pero de lo único que estoy segura ahora es que me llamo Rachel Berry.

-Hola hermosa – llegaba Jesse, ya eran las ocho de la noche y como de costumbre llegaba muy puntual, él era realmente apuesto, siempre me hacía cumplidos y regalos ¿Cómo no quererlo? Pero... ¿lo amaba?

-Hola – sonreí – ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

-Ya sabes agotador pero ahora que te veo todo mejora...gracias por estar a mi lado Rach

-Eso lo debería de decir yo – me acerco y le doy un rápido beso en los labios – gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo.

-Te amo mi amor – se acercó y me beso.

Una persona está hecha de recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos, ¿pero qué pasa cuando te quitan los recuerdos? ¿Será que los sentimientos quedan intactos y que a pesar de todo sabes que es el amor? ¿Sabes que es la desilusión? ¿Sabes lo que es sufrir? Eso no lo sé, estoy tratando de descubrirlo.

-Debo volver a escribir, tengo una idea rondando mi cabeza y quiero plasmarla en palabras.

-Me parece perfecto, yo iré a descansar, no te desveles mucho.

-No lo haré – lo abrazo – buenas noches.

Me siento atrapada, me siento aislada de una realidad que desconozco, sé que suena ilógico pero es así como me siento, atrapada en este mundo perfecto que Jesse y Emma han creado para mí, en este mundo en donde nada me hace daño, en donde no sufro ni lloro... ¿pero no es eso lo que todas las personas desean? Un lugar mágico en donde no existan los problemas en donde puedas ser..."feliz"...de nuevo aquella palabra...pues no, quizás ese sea el sueño de muchos, pero no es el mío, o al menos es eso lo que siento.

 ** _Alemania, Hotel Melia Berlín_**

 ** _POV QUINN_**

Alemania es un lugar que siempre quise visitar, desde que era pequeña tenía la loca idea de venir, no sé por qué pero me encanta, este lugar tiene una historia rica en todo, en cultura en dolor en esfuerzo y en sacrificio, los horrores de su pasado han quedado atrás y eso lo que más me llama la atención, saber que resurgieron desde las cenizas, que no olvidan pero que siguen adelante.

-Debes comer algo...vamos debes hacerlo.

-No tengo hambre – respondía nerviosa.

-No te estoy preguntando, te lo estoy exigiendo.

-Déjame en paz sabes que hay trabajo que hacer.

-No – se colocó frente a mí – vas a comer ahora o hago que te lleven al hospital más cercano para que te coloquen un suero

-¿Estás loca? – la mire incrédula.

-Estoy preocupada que es distinto...tienes que comer Quinn, de verdad hazlo.

No puse más excusas y decidí hacerle caso, comí lo que pude o más bien dicho lo que mi estómago acepto y es que hacía ya meses comía poco o nada.

-Listo no puedo comer más – la mire asqueada – ahora si necesito trabajar.

-Quinn – me abrazo y me derrumbe, hay momentos en los que solo necesitas un abrazo y de pronto mi fortaleza se acabó y llore, llore y deje salir toda la frustración que sentía, sabía que debía ser fuerte, pero mi esperanza de a poco se iba apagando, sabía que no me podía rendir pero todo se complicaba más y más.

-Tienes que parar...

-No puedo Santana – me separe de ella limpiando las lágrimas que seguían cayendo por mi rostro – no puedo y tampoco lo hare.

-Quinn... - suspiro – por favor tienes que darte cuenta que las posibilidades son casi nulas.

-No voy a parar de acuerdo – suspire y me senté a revisar varios papeles que estaban esparcidos en la mesa de aquella habitación.

-¿Y cuándo vas a parar?

Jamás pensé, jamás lo haré, sé que no puedo, sé que me arrepentiría toda la vida si me detengo, si dejo todo ahora sería egoísta, he luchado durante mucho tiempo y sé que estoy cerca, lo puedo sentir, aunque todo el mundo crea que he perdido la razón lo sé, siento que de a poco esta pesadilla va terminando y nada ni nadie me va impedir continuar.

-Nunca – susurre – mañana vamos a viajar a Londres, es la siguiente pista que tenemos, y créeme tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ese lugar, así que dile a Noah que este listo ya saldremos a primera hora mañana.

-¿Otra pista? Sabes que son mentiras, hemos seguido pistas por casi un año y nada...

-Debemos aprender a confiar Santana...de eso se trata esto.

-Está bien Quinn – suspiro - le avisare.

Me llamo Quinn Fabray tengo 26 años, soy de Lima, Ohio si quizás no lo conocen y es posible que sea la primera vez que escuchan hablar de ese lugar pero déjenme decirles que es de allí de dónde vengo, estudie toda mi vida allí y al momento de graduarme decidí irme a vivir en Nueva York fue allí donde entendí mi verdadera vocación, servir, ayudar a las personas y con el tiempo y el estudio conseguí lo que me propuse, logre entrar a la policía y ser detective, trabajo en los casos más complicados que se nos presentan y lo amo, sé que siempre hay una respuesta para cada pregunta y que no hay caso imposible, el asesino siempre regresa al lugar de los hechos...créanme es verdad. Pero ahora con 26 años enfrento el peor de los casos, enfrento el peor de los escenarios y las peores circunstancias, me advirtieron que iba a ser difícil, pero jamás pensé que fuera a ser así.

Una persona está hecha de recuerdos y son esos recuerdos precisamente los que me están matando, sé que suena ilógico, pero de una u otra forma desearía olvidarme de todo, quizás si mis sentimientos no se involucraran tanto en esta investigación todo sería más sencillo, pero aquí estoy al otro lado del mundo luchando contra un enemigo invisible, luchando contra todos, luchando contra mi peor enemigo...la culpa.

Santana es mi mejor amiga y hermana, trabaja conmigo en el área de investigación y ha sido mi pilar fundamental durante todo este tiempo, creo que sin ella estaría perdida, o bueno aún más perdida, ella es psicóloga y su sagacidad nos ha permitido resolver varios casos complejos, es por eso que está a mi lado en esto, también esta Noah, él es un chico increíble, un policía con todas las letras y con todo lo que implica aquello, el es un experto en seguridad informática y gracias a él hemos podido acceder a información crucial que ha ayudado a acercarnos a la verdad. Los tres estamos a cargo de la investigación y lo más importante que deben saber es que llevamos 376 días, 376 días con sus respectivas horas, minutos y segundos buscando...buscando y lo seguiremos haciendo...

...

 _DCCM_


	2. Chapter 2

Bien primero que nada responderé al review que me dejaron y si lo lamento mucho pero este ultimo año no ha sido el mejor para mi y por ese motivo deje de escribir, se que a nadie le interesa eso pero sinceramente no puedo escribir si estoy mal, ahora estoy tratando de estar bien y quizás escribir me ayude así que te pido disculpas por dejar inconclusas mis historias

Comenten eso ayuda a que la historia siga creciendo.

* * *

 **2**

 **POV RACHEL**

Era viernes y tenía que ir a la editorial para hablar sobre el tema de mi nuevo libro. Sabía que sería agotador ya que siempre le ponían peros a mis historias, al menos ya tenía una idea clara de la trama, el problema era que quería escribir nuevamente sobre dos chicas, no habría príncipe azul, más bien una princesa.

\- No creo que sea lo conveniente además a las personas les gusta reflejarse en la historia y la mayoría son heterosexuales Rachel

-Eso no es verdad, las personas lo leen por la trama porque los atrapa y les hace vivir una realidad alterna que de una u otra manera les llama la atención y la preferencia sexual no tiene nada que ver.

Después de casi dos horas de lucha constante al fin logre mi objetivo y todo estaba listo debía comenzar a escribir la idea que rondaba en mi cabeza.

Aún seguía sintiendo angustia y ansiedad pero de a poco me iba tranquilizando, la noche anterior había tenido una pesadilla y según Emma quien se encargó de calmarme debí haber soñado algo muy feo ya que no paraba de llorar, lo malo es que no recuerdo aquello que soñé, solo sigo sintiendo angustia ya que ese sentimiento abundaba en mi sueño.

Quizás me estoy volviendo loca y no quiero aceptarlo, quizás mi cordura se está perdiendo, pero no quiero pensar en eso ya que tengo una historia que escribir.

Al llegar a casa Emma me estaba esperando con la cena ya lista, así que nos sentamos a disfrutar de la comida mientras ella me platicaba de un concurso que se realizaría en su Universidad.

-Y bueno quiero participar, además creo que tengo oportunidad de ganar.

-Me parece perfecto - le sonreí - ¿y de que es el concurso?

-De canto.

-Pero Emma tú no sabes cantar - me reí - oh vamos no pongas esa cara.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero no voy a cantar sola, lo haré con alguien así será mucho mejor.

-¿Y con quién?

-Contigo Rach - se acercó a mí y me abrazo - vamos debes decir que si

-Yo no canto ni en la ducha - comencé a reír - menos con tanto público.

-Si cantas - insistió - te he escuchado y tienes una voz hermosa.

-Pues no lo hago profesionalmente Emma y ya dije que no.

-Vamos tu sabes que quieres ayudar a tu pobre sobrina que necesita una calificación extra para subir su promedio.

-Chantajista - la moleste - uff...bueno que más da te ayudare

-Gracias Rach - me abrazo fuertemente.

Bueno la verdad no canto, yo más bien soy de escribir pero al menos así me distraería un rato ayudándola a prepararse, además inexplicablemente estaba ansiosa de subirme a un escenario y cantar.

Jesse llegaría en media hora así que aproveche para escribir un poco, fui a mi oficina y cerré la puerta, el lugar me encantaba, él se había encargado de decorarla tal y como la había pedido, cientos de libros adornaban los anaqueles, adoraba leer y sin duda agradecía que nos encontráramos en una buena posición económica para darme esos gustos.

Me senté y comencé a escribir...

 _"¿Cuantas veces me voy a equivocar? pensaba, era una pregunta que me la repetía cientos de veces, cuantos fracasos debo tener para entender lo que estoy haciendo mal...quizás cientos o miles...y eso me está cansando..._

Necesito una protagonista femenina nueva - pensé en voz alta - Vamos Rachel piensa un nombre.

Me levante y comencé a caminar en círculos tratando que las ideas llegaran a mi mente...María tal vez...no claro que no... ¿Sofía? ... seguía debatiéndome... no me gusta ese nombre...dios quizás si se llama...

-Quinn - susurre no sé porque lo hice solo susurre el nombre.

 _"Si tan solo pudiera decirle a Quinn lo que vengo sintiendo desde hace tiempo entendería el motivo de mi falta de sueño, entendería porque busco cualquier excusa para discutir con ella...entendería que solo quiero tenerla cerca"_

De donde saque ese nombre - susurre - Quinn...Quinn... - definitivamente me estoy volviendo completamente loca me reí y volví a escribir.

Cuando pierdes la memoria crees que serias capaz de reconocer un perfume? de reconocer una voz? de reconocer un aroma familiar? pues a mí no me ha pasado, los aromas, las voces, los perfumes, todo es nuevo para mí y de a poco me he tenido que adaptar a ello...pero lo que más me preocupaba era saber si iba a ser capaz de reconocer al amor...a quien todos decían que era mi gran amor...cuando vi a Jesse por primera vez a mi lado en aquella camilla de ese hospital no sentí nada, absolutamente nada, no sabía quién era y tampoco quien era en mi vida...era confuso pero con el tiempo el me demostró lo mucho que me amaba y si creo que con el tiempo mi amor hacia él se volverá fuerte.

 _ **Hotel Bloomsbury**_

 _ **Londres, Inglaterra**_

 _ **POV QUINN**_

Varias horas de vuelo me habían dejado agotada, estaba cansada así que me dirigí a mi habitación y me recosté, inmediatamente me quede profundamente dormida en el último año había viajado tanto que ya casi no recuerdo cuantos lugares visite, pero deben ser al menos quince países y por lo menos 20 ciudades en todo el mundo, cualquiera diría que es el sueño de todos el conocer y recorrer el mundo, pero lamentablemente no es así, todo esto ha sido tedioso y agotador, las pistas que nos proporcional han sido falsas o poco precisas, no sé cómo es que aún no me doy por vencida, pero quizás es mejor así, seguir buscando así mi mente se enfoca en lo importante.

-Qué bueno que descansaste un poco - me sonríe Santana con una taza de café en sus manos - Londres es hermoso, definitivamente debemos volver.

-Cuando esta pesadilla acabe lo haremos San.

-Hey chicas - llegaba Puck - traje algo de comida así tenemos el estómago lleno mientras les cuento lo que encontré.

-Perfecto - sonreí.

-Sonríe más rubia - me dice Santana - quizás un poco de ánimo es lo que nos falta para hacer esto un poco más ameno.

-Lo haré - suspire - bien Puck dinos que encontraste.

-Hace unos días una persona con un seudónimo público en blog muy reconocido aquí en Londres sobre la posible aparición de...

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en una publicación de un blog? - le interrumpió Santana.

-Es verdad Noah - dije tranquila ya que era información muy imprecisa.

-Aquí está el detalle chicas, el blog que publico esto hasta subió una imagen, claro algo distorsionada pero he estado trabajando en arreglarla, y aunque esta de espaldas...se parece mucho...Quinn quiero que la veas y trata de reconocer algo.

-Puede que si - no quería adelantarme a dar una respuesta equivocada - tiene el cabello más corto...no lo sé.

-Tranquila, ya he contactado la dueña del blog y afortunadamente está dispuesta a charlar con nosotros, así que tenemos algo al menos.

-Si tienes razón hablaremos con ella y veremos que sucede.

No puedo estar segura de nada, ahora todo parece mentira, cada pista cada cosa que encontramos, antes me emocionaba con ello, pero ahora dudo, y eso me está matando mi positivismo se está apagando al igual que mi esperanza, y duele, duele más que nada en el mundo.

Aquel día nos reuniríamos con la dueña de aquel blog que publicaba fotos y noticias a toda hora, sabíamos que todo podía tratarse de una farsa, de alguien que buscaba atención, pero aun así accedimos a darle el beneficio de la duda.

-Buenos días soy Noah y mis compañeras Quinn Fabray y Santana López, somos los encargados del caso y quisiéramos hacerte algunas preguntas.

-En lo que pueda ayudar lo haré.

-Perfecto, primero quiero que me des la dirección exacta de donde sucedió esto

-Es una pequeña cafetería a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí les puedo llevar si así lo prefieren.

-Si por favor - respondí calmada.

-¿Tu eres ella verdad? - me miro algo triste - tu eres Quinn...

-Así es - Santana tomo mi mano y me sonrió.

-Bien lo siguiente es que nos cuentes si hablaron o como lograste reconocer de quien se trataba...

La mujer nos explicó paso a paso todo lo ocurrido ese día, y teníamos bastante información, más de lo que habíamos tenido en casi un año de investigación, realmente era emocionante saber que quizás estábamos más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-Tenemos buenas noticias y saber que no está en cautiverio y que su secuestrador permite que salga - me decía Puck.

-El muy cobarde de seguro está confiado que no lo atraparemos y ha cometido equivocaciones.

-Fue bueno mentir sobre la búsqueda y que la habíamos dado por finalizada.

Así es hacia casi cuatro meses atrás realizamos una rueda de prensa en la que anunciábamos que todos los esfuerzos eran inútiles y que las pruebas eran insuficientes para continuar con la investigación, de esa manera el secuestrador bajaría la guardia y podríamos atraparlo.

-Voy a ir a esa cafetería - les dije a Noah y a Santana - iré todos los días que sean necesarios, quizás simplemente aparezca.

-Es muy peligroso Quinn - me dijo Santana.

-Es verdad, quizás hay alguien que sigue cada paso que da y se logran descubrir que te acercas podría ser el fin de todo.

-Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos lo que dijo esa mujer - suspire - ¿porque no me ha buscado?

-Quinn - se levantó Santana - no sabemos las circunstancias del secuestro así que no debes adelantarte a nada.

-Yo llevo más de un año en esto ¿por qué no se ha atrevido a escaparse?

-Lo vamos a averiguar tranquila

377 días, 377 días con sus respectivas horas, minutos y segundos, ese es el tiempo que ha pasado desde que la arrebataron de mi lado, desde entonces estoy muerta en vida, pero que vida puedo tener sabiendo que ella está en manos de ese idiota...la verdad no lo sé, soy agente de policía hace ya casi seis años, y hace tres años conocí a la mujer de mi vida, pero todo eso se acabó, toda la felicidad que sentía se desvaneció en un instante y desde ese momento mi búsqueda ha sido incesante, casi no duermo y lo poco que descanso es una lucha constante, tengo pesadillas horribles que con el tiempo han ido empeorando, no sé qué me está pasando, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que la voy a encontrar...

-Voy a encontrar a Rachel, cueste lo que cueste la voy a encontrar.

La vida te puede cambiar en un segundo eso he aprendido, yo ya tenía mi vida planeada y en un segundo todo se desvaneció.

Flashback

03 de marzo 2014

Nueva York

Acababa de llegar a la ciudad de los rascacielos y las cosas no habían salido tan bien como me lo imaginaba, los horarios que tenía era horribles, pasaba casi todo el día en la academia, además los trabajos, informes y tareas que debía cumplir eran exigentes, realmente estaba considerando seriamente si había escogido la carrera correcta ya que no lo estaba disfrutando.

-Vamos Quinn tienes que salir y divertirte además Britt me dijo que llevaría a una amiga - se acomoda a mi lado tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Santana yo no soy gay así que deja de molestarme necesito estudiar - respondo molesta ya que necesito concentrarme

-Nada de eso vamos además Me debes una.

Santana llevaba horas convenciendo de salir y la verdad no tenía ganas ya que debía estudiar, además no tenía animo de salir siempre que lo hacíamos terminaba haciendo mal tercio entre ella y Britt por lo que prefería irme temprano a casa, el amor no era algo principal en mi vida por lo que no entendía porque Santana insistía tanto en llevarme a bares y prepararme citas sin siquiera consultarme

Después de unos minutos termine aceptando y en casi media hora ya estábamos afuera de aquel bar.

-Hola mi amor - saludaba Britt a Santana, ellas llevaban casi un año de relación y adoraba ver a mi mejor amiga tan enamorada - chicas les presento a Rachel ella es mi compañera en el teatro

Y fue la primera vez que la vi, era una mujer hermosa, sus ojos color chocolate y su sonrisa me cautivaron de inmediato, no negare que apenas la vi sentí algo, podría decirse atracción ya que era una mujer muy bella y llena de vida, era la primera vez que me sentía tan nerviosa y emocionada de conocer a alguien.

-Hola - me sonrió - Rachel Berry un gusto.

Fue el inicio de todo claro que no sabía que ella se convertiría en el gran amor de mi vida, es curioso como un momento puede definir todo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no aceptaba la invitación de mi amiga? probablemente jamás hubiera conocido a Rachel o quizás el destino se hubiera encargado de presentarnos en algún otro momento, pero sea como sea agradezco ese momento ya que a partir de ese instante mi vida comenzó a cobrar sentido y todo gracias a ella.

-Ven vamos a bailar anda - me decía Rachel, habíamos charlado bastante tiempo y mientras más la conocía mas me gustaba su forma de ser.

-No se bailar muy bien - le respondía un tanto tímida

-Mejor - me sonrió - así te puedo enseñar - tomo de mi mano y me llevo al centro de la pista de baile, se acercó a mí y solo me susurro que me relaje.

La pase increíble ella era una mujer interesante y me encantaba su personalidad claro también aprendí que podía ser una reina del drama pero me encantaba. Aquella noche conocí a Rachel Berry y cada detalle de su personalidad me cautivaba. Nos quedamos hasta casi las dos de la mañana en aquel bar disfrutando y ella se ofreció a llevarme a casa, obviamente no iba a rechazar pasar más tiempo a solas con ella así que acepte.

\- De verdad me divertí mucho esta noche Quinn - me decía al llegar a mi departamento

-Yo también... Fue increíble - le dije sincera ya que no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo y todo gracias a ella.

\- Ahora me voy a ir con unas ganas inmensas de besarte - me dijo dejándome sin palabras, en ese momento no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su confesión, pero sentíamos lo mismo, desde que la vi sentí ganas de besarla.

\- ¿Y porque no me besas? - Dije finalmente tratando de controlar mis nervios.

\- Porque nuestro primer beso - se acercó lentamente hacia mí y acaricio mi mejilla para luego darme un tímido beso en la misma- va a ser inolvidable, buenas noches Quinn.

FIN FLASHBACK

Un momento solo un momento puede hacer la diferencia en tu vida, ahora esos recuerdos, esos hermosos y preciados recuerdos son lo único que me queda de ella y créanme que no descansare hasta encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a mi lado, sé que las probabilidades de ello son casi nulas y más aun con el tiempo que ha pasado se vuelve más complicado aún, pero no me rendiré.

Tal y como les había dicho a Santana y a Puck fui a aquella cafetería tres días seguidos a diferentes horas con cualquier excusa, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que volviera a ese lugar, pero eso nunca sucedió...y Rachel jamas apareció...


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por comentar sigan haciendo

* * *

3

POV RACHEL

Todos llevamos mascaras, lo quieras o no en algún momento las has usado, ya sea por encajar, por cubrir algo, en fin existen muchas razones para no mostrarnos tal y como somos, quizás miedo, quizás temor a que nos lastimen, quizás es una simple arma de defensa que hemos desarrollado con el tiempo. Yo misma creo llevar una mascara que esconde a la verdadera Rachel, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria se perfectamente lo que puede significar encajar.

Llevo tres días escribiendo mi nueva historia y de a poco va tomando forma, la verdad escribir me relaja y gracias a ello tengo algo en que concentrarme, lo malo es que mi imaginación vuela y de repente me bloqueo, no se me ocurre como continuar y es ahí cuando decido dejar un momento todo y salir a caminar, Londres me ha traído la paz que tanto necesitaba, las personas aquí son muy amables y gracias a ello me siento como en casa...¿Pero que es sentirse en casa? Obviamente he escuchado esa frase pero ¿como puedo saberlo? si no recuerdo a donde pertenezco.

Llego hasta mi librería favorita, el señor Johnson quien tiene aproximadamente unos 60 años y es el dueño de aquella pequeña librería, el ha sido como un ángel en mi vida, desde que llega acá, fue el quien me animo a escribir y gracias a su consejo al poco tiempo ya estaba publicando mis obras.

-Buenos días Paul - le saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Rachel hija que bueno es verte por aquí - me sonríe - ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-La verdad solo pasaba a visitarte y ver que nuevos libros tienes.

-Tu libro se vende como pan caliente - se ríe - podrías volver a leértelo.

-Muchas gracias sin ti nada de eso seria posible - camino alrededor de los cientos de libros que adornan las estanterías - me encanta venir aquí.

-Los libros son un pasaje a otro mundo, a veces son mágicos y nos transportan a situaciones y lugares que jamas imaginamos posibles.

-Lo se siempre me lo dices - susurro.. - ¿Tu crees en la reencarnación?

-Creo que es una posibilidad

-¿Crees que si ves a alguien en la calle lo puedes conocer de otra vida?

-Oh quizás lo conoces de esta misma vida Rach...solo que tu cerebro aun no lo recuerda bien...

Tiene mucha razón al decirme eso, mi mente no se encontraba en su mejor momento y la verdad tenia sensaciones algo confusas cuando me encontraba con alguien, como lo que me paso en aquella cafetería, yo jamas había estado en Nueva York, o bueno eso es lo que me ha dicho Jesse y esa mujer parecía conocerme...

-¿Me prestas un bolígrafo por favor?

-Aquí tienes - me dio rápidamente - ¿que vas a hacer?

-Algún afortunado cliente se llevara mi libro y una pequeña nota al final, si alguien te reclama que esta rayado diles que yo misma lo firme.

-Así sera - me sonrió - recuerda Rachel - me miro fijamente - los recuerdos mas bonitos son los que vas construyendo poco a poco...son las alegrías que te dan las cosas simples...

-Son momentos compartidos con los que amas...

-Exacto - suspiro - tengo que volver al trabajo, pero ya sabes que estas en tu casa, si encuentras algún libro que te interese puedes llevártelo como siempre.

-Gracias Paul - sonrei.

Sinceramente no se que creer, no encajo por más que trato de adaptarme siento que no lo logro o quizás ya me estoy volviendo loca

Si quizás es eso.

HOTEL BLOOMSBURY

POV QUINN

Era el día cuatro desde que habíamos llegado a Londres y aun continuabamos. trabajando, les contare un poco de Noah, él es agente encubierto del gobierno experto en seguridad informática y nos conocimos hace casi cuatro años, desde el inicio chocamos mucho debido a que somos parecidos, bastante tercos y obstinados, cuando esta pesadilla inicio le pedí que me ayudara y no se negó acepto de inmediato aun sabiendo que sería demasiado difícil y complicado y le estaré eternamente agradecida. Por otro lado esta Santana mi mejor amiga y hermana nos conocemos desde que teníamos cinco años y ella ha sido todo lo que siempre necesite, mi familia es ella y se que siempre podré contar con su amistad, Santana decidió estudiar psicología y tiempo después se unió a mi grupo de trabajo juntas hemos resuelto un sin número de casos y cuando Rachel desapareció fue ella quien organizó un equipo para comenzar la investigación.

-Quinn dime tu numero favorito - me decía Puck sin dejar de mirar la computadora

-Eso es fácil el cinco

-Gracias rubia.

-Para que lo necesitas?

-Para un código pero no te preocupes ya te contare cuando tenga algo en concreto.

-Chicos miren a quien tengo en video conferencia - llegaba Santana

-Quinnie - gritaba emocionada - como esta la mejor policía del mundo

-Hey Britt - sonreí al verla - que tal todo por allá

Brittany S. Pierce era la esposa de Santana y una de mis mejores amigas ella continuaba con su vida en Nueva York y constantemente viajaba para estar con nosotros y en especial con Santana, de cierta manera me sentía culpable de tener que separarlas pero necesitaba a Santana a mi lado.

-Pues igual que siempre eso si los extraño mucho a ti también Puck - vi como Noah sonreía.

-Ya te mande los paisajes para que vengas acá a Londres así que no estés triste pronto nos veremos

-Eso es genial siempre quise ir a Londres y tengo un presentimiento de que Rachie esta alli.

Britt era una mujer hermosa y muy inteligente pero algo ingenua a veces aun así nunca podías subestimar sus presentimientos. Después de conversar por cerca de una hora nos despedimos y yo volví al trabajo.

-Vas a volver a leer todo eso - me pregunto Santana

-Pues si, quizás algo se me escapó - me justifique, en mis manos tenía una carpeta con toda la información sobre el caso.

-Bueno, pero quizás te haga mal leerlo de nuevo...ya es difícil haberlo vivido.

-esta es mi vida ahora...

No debería ser así pero mi vida cambio radicalmente, yo estaba acostumbrada a pasar mis días con Rachel a mi lado pero no se puede planear tanto.

Lo primero con lo que me encontré al abrir la carpeta fue con un recorte de un periódico.

"Dos semanas han pasado desde la desaparición de la famosa actriz y cantante Rachel Berry, la policía continúa con su búsqueda pero los esfuerzos han sido inútiles, como todos recordarán el principal sospechoso es su director teatral Jesse St. James quien luego de varias amenazas finalmente cumplió con las mismas, por otro la familia de la artista esta destrozada ya que la señorita Berry tenía una carrera que iba subiendo como la espuma y los mejores productores se peleaban por contratarla, también su vida amorosa dio mucho de que hablar al declararse abiertamente lesbiana hacia casi dos años y casándose con una reconocida detective llamada Quinn Fabray, todo marchaba de maravilla en su relación y la gente amaba verlas juntas, pero la vida te puede cambiar en un segundo, la policía ha considerado este secuestro como uno de los más elaborados debido a su planificación. Los últimos informes que tenemos nos dicen que su esposa Quinn Fabray, después de pasar una semana en el hospital y de estar ya completamente recuperada ha decidido tomar las riendas de la investigación..."

Santana tenía razón no debía seguir leyendo me estaba haciendo mal.

Mi momento preferido del dia era el amanecer ya que todo se veia distinto, parecia que me daba esperanza y fuerza ver que un nuevo dia comenzaba, cuando comence con esta investigacion esta tan determinada y pensaba que en pocos dias todo se resolveria, no podia dejar que Jesse ganara asi que enfoque toda mi concentracion en atraparlo, era la vida de Rachel la que estaba en juego y no iba a permitir que un loco terminara de arruinar nuestra vida.

Santana ha sido mi terapeuta durante todo este tiempo, creo que sin ella a mi lado ya me habria derrumbado y el otro dia me hizo una simple pregunta que hasta el dia de hoy no encuentro respuesta adecuada... ¿Perdonarías a Jesse por todo lo que hizo?

Mi primera respuesta fue jamas, no podría ¿como perdonar a alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño? no podria es imposible que lo haga a lo que ella respondió que si no perdono jamas dejare de sentirme culpable por lo que le paso a Rachel...y es verdad me siento muy culpable quizas yo pude hacer mas y pude haber evitado que todo esto sucediera, pero no creo ser capaz de perdonar, no podria hacerlo seria demasiado difícil y el tiempo no ayuda.

-Rubia vamos a salir a comer ven con nosotros - me decía Puck.

-Estoy cansada vayan ustedes.

-Nada de eso vamos, asi te distraes un momento y de paso disfrutamos de comida deliciosa.

Finalmente acepte y los tres fuimos a un pequeño restaurante cerca del hotel ordenamos lo que queríamos y me quede en silencio mientras ellos conversaban.

-Quinn - me dijo Santana - anda animate, mira ahora hay mas posibilidades.

-Lo se - susurre - solo que no quiero ilusionarme demasiado ya saben como duele cuando todo lo que creiamos que era verdad se desvanece.

En ese momento vi que entro una persona y por inercia me levante rápidamente y camine hacia ella, no estaba pensando simplemente me acerque, se parecía tanto estaba casi segura de que era ella

-Rachel...

Se giró y note que no era ella, era una chica muy parecida pero no era Rachel...

-Quinn estas bien? - llego Santana a abrazarme - tranquila

-Me estoy volviendo loca Santana, por dios mi mente esta jugando conmigo..

-Solo te confundiste tranquila a todos nos puede pasar.

-Dios

\- No estas loca Quinn creeme que no es así...

-Por dios la necesito tanto, hoy más que nunca

Volvimos al hotel y estaba agotada el día había sido bastante extraño lo único que quería era recostarme momento y despejar mi mente

-Quinn! - Grito Puck y yo fui rápidamente a ver que sucedía

\- Porque gritas?

\- Tienes que escuchar esto

"veo que estas en Londres y cada vez más cerca de la verdad...confía en tus instintos "

\- De donde sacaste eso? - Lo mire aterrada.

-Lo dejaron en recepción para ti...

Aquella grabación aterraba, la voz distorsionada no me permitía saber si se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer, pero de algo podía estar segura... Rachel estaba en Londres y quizas más cerca de lo que pensaba

POV RACHEL

La hora de la semana había llegado y Jesse estaba a mi lado leyendo el periódico mientras disfrutaba de la comida, lo miraba intrigada y el se dio cuenta.

-¿Que tanto me ves amor? - me pregunto calmado.

-Nada, solo queria hacerte una pregunta y espero que me la puedas contestar.

-¿Que paso? - me miro.

-¿Como era mi vida antes del accidente?

-Normal - me respondió sin darle mucha importancia - ya te conté que siempre te gusto escribir así que estudiaste durante algunos años en California, fue allí donde nos conocimos nos enamoramos y bueno lamentablemente luego tuviste aquel accidente y tu memoria desapareció.

-Eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es como era...tenia amigos?

-Pocos de los que yo recuerde y no te llevabas muy bien con ellos.

-Vaya - suspire - ¿Y como me conquistaste?

-Eso se dio solo - volvió a mirar el periódico - la doctora dijo que debo decirte todo sobre ti ya que podria ser perjudicial así que solo enfocate en el presente y en el futuro que tenemos juntos mi amor

-Si claro - trate de sonreír.

No termine de comer y me dirigi a mi oficina, siempre me refugiaba alli, era mas facil contarle mis problemas a un invisible personaje que entendia y sabia perfectamente lo que sentia, lo se estoy loca cada dia que pasa me convenzo mas de que he perdido la razon, me siento una extraña en esta casa y se supone que ellos son mi familia, las personas que me cuidan y me quieren, pero no me siento comoda dia a dia debo usar una mascara y convertirme en una Rachel que acepta todo lo que le dicen pero yo se que algo esta mal, mi intuición no me puede estar fallando o quizas es parte de volverse completamente loca.

O quizás Jesse me esta mintiendo u ocultando algo...no claro que no... El jamás podría hacer algo así


	4. Chapter 4

hola muchas gracias por comentar de verdad me ha hecho muy bien volver quiero darles las gracias a ustedes que siguen la historia un abrazo enorme

se les quiere :)

Sofia perdón por haber borrado la historia Destinos pero me estanque con la historia y para completar mi mala suerte pase por momentos no tan buenos por lo que decidí que lo mejor era dejar de escribir pero de a poco vuelvo a ser yo así que perdón espero con el tiempo continuarla.

Por cierto una aclaración para que no se pierdan en la historia y por si a mi se me cruzan las fechas jaja todos los flashback suceden tres años antes del secuestro y en ese transcurso de tiempo nos adentraremos en los recuerdos de Rachel

Twitter: DCimaginegirl90

* * *

 **3**

 **POV QUINN**

Llevamos casi dos semanas y media en Londres, los días se me hacían eternos, las pistas que lográbamos encontrar eran inútiles, habíamos decidido vigilar la cafetería y pedimos colaboración a la policía londinense para que nos ayudaran con lo que hacía falta, pero no teníamos nada, no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer, y eso era frustrante y agotador.

Por un lado estaba aquella grabación que había recibido, sin duda era extraña y las cámaras del hotel no captaron a la persona que dejó aquello y dirigido para mí, por esa razón la seguridad se duplicó en los últimos días. No quería pensar demasiado ya que sabía que si lo hacía todo se complicaría más, pero quería tener la esperanza de que aquella grabación fuera el indicio que tanto necesitaba

Era Miércoles por la tarde y salí del hotel ya que no aguantaba estar tanto tiempo encerrada, además necesitaba caminar así que simplemente seguí el camino y camine sin rumbo fijo, no tenía idea de a dónde iba, pero solo quería alejarme un poco de todo, afortunadamente el clima estaba perfecto para una caminata y eso era algo que agradecía. Yo viví por muchos años en Nueva York y amaba esa ciudad, claro habían temporadas en las que el frío era insoportable pero aun así me seguía pareciendo la ciudad más maravillosa e increíble del mundo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar me detuve en una pequeña librería que ofrecía libros a mitad de precio así que aproveche para revisar un poco de la literatura inglesa, leer es algo que siempre me relajaba y me hacía bien, por lo que no dude en adentrarme en aquella pequeña librería llena de libros, el lugar era acogedor y me encantaba el diseño antiguo, mientras caminaba observando entre los cientos de libros que ofrecían uno llamo mi atención, tenía en su portada una llave junto con un girasol en blanco y negro con un título intrigaba _"Invisible" escrito por B.J._ no entendía muy bien de que se trataba ya que la sinopsis solo me daba a entender que disfrutaría de la lectura...al inicio del libro observe que tenía escrito algo, pero no me importo estaba tan intrigada que quería comprarlo sin importar nada.  
Agarre el libro y me acerque hacia la persona que atendía para preguntarle el valor, era un señor de casi 60 años muy amable.

-Es un libro muy bonito, además la historia aunque un poco compleja es de verdad una de las mejores que he leído.  
-Entonces me recomienda comprarlo ¿verdad?  
-Por supuesto señorita de verdad se llevara una grata sorpresa leyéndolo, además se lleva una nota de la autora, espero que lo disfrute - me sonrió.

Sin más compre el libro y salí de la tienda. Jamás en mi vida había escuchado sobre el autor del libro y normalmente no acostumbro a comprar libros de alguien desconocido pero aquel día simplemente lo hice. Al llegar al hotel me di un baño y me recosté a disfrutar de la lectura.

 _"Querido lector o lectora, aquí comienza un viaje maravilloso el cual espero sepas disfrutar y apreciar, dicen que un escritor escribe para no olvidar, pero yo lamentablemente lo he hecho, así que mi motivo para aventurarme a escribir y llenar mi vida de un poco de imaginación y diversión ha sido compartir mis sueños o quizás mis más grandes miedos con ustedes...Les invito a reflexionar, les invito a divertirse y sumergirse en un mundo en donde nada es lo que parece y que las ideas más descabelladas pueden resultar factibles, les invito a responder a mi más grande interrogante... ¿Que son los recuerdos?_  
 _Con cariño B.J. "_

Comencé a leer y de inmediato la historia me atrapo, hace mucho tiempo que no pensaba en algo más que no fuera Rachel y gracias a ese libro mi mente se relajó y por fin dejo de pensar tanto y empezó a disfrutar de las cosas simples de la vida como era leer un simple libro.

Estaba tan sumergida en mi lectura que ni siquiera escuche que los chicos habían llegado, de esa manera mis ganas de saber que pasaba en el siguiente capítulo se vieron interrumpidas por Santana

-Hola rubia - entraba sonriéndome - pensé que seguidas paseando por la ciudad.

-Decidí regresar y leer un poco.

-Qué bueno me da gusto que te concentres en otras cosas además de la investigación.

-Pues sí, además el libro está muy bueno San, después deberías leerlo.

-Claro Q, por cierto Noah me dijo que tiene cosas que comentarnos, así que mejor deja un momento la lectura y enfoquémonos en el trabajo.

Minutos después Puck entro con su portátil, visiblemente emocionado y bastante alterado, quiso explicarnos pero no logre comprender ni una sola palabra que decía ya que hablaba sobre códigos informativos y barreras de información que había logrado vulnerar.

-Puckerman no estoy entendiendo nada - decía Santana frustrada.

-Bien lo diré simple, pues estaba navegando en cada blog que existe aquí en Londres con temas sobre Rachel y pues me encontré con algo interesante.

-¿qué encontraste? - me levante bastante sorprendida a observar lo que nos mostraba en su portátil.

-Bueno es una chica de casi 20 años su nombre es Emma o bueno eso es lo que dice su red social y hay algo interesante

-Habla de una vez no creo que estamos para misterios.

-Bueno que genio - le respondía a Santana - lo que sucede es que su apellido es St. James, no me pregunten como fue que lo encontré ya que fue una coincidencia pero me alegra haberlo hecho, su apellido no es de dominio público así que tuve que entrar a su cuenta un momento para averiguarlo pero ha valido la pena chicas.

Ese apellido, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre lo que había encontrado Puck, estábamos cerca, lo podía sentir.

-La chica ha publicado lo emocionada que esta por participar en un concurso de canto que se realizara en su Universidad, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarnos a la verdad chica.

-Debemos ir a verla, tienes toda la razón.

Yo continuaba en silencio procesando toda la información que me había dado Noah, sin duda era algo muy valioso, el solo mencionar ese apellido hacia que se me pusiera la piel de gallina y que mis deseos de acabar con quien fue el culpable de arrebatarme a Rachel de mi lado.

-Preparen todo, avisen a la policía que iremos a ese evento, no quiero que nada salga mal, las posibilidades de que Rachel este allí son muy altas así que necesito los mejores policías, debemos prepararnos para esto.

-El momento que tanto hemos esperado al fin llego.

EL amor puede ser un sentimiento maravilloso pero cuando se convierte en obsesión puede ser realmente peligroso _"El amor está en todo el cuerpo, la obsesión solo está en tu cabeza"_ es verdad, el amor lo puedes sentir en cada parte del cuerpo, en la protección, las ganas de estar con esa persona, en cuidarla, pero existen límites y cuando esos límites se rompen la obsesión se presenta como un enemigo silencioso que no sabes de lo que es capaz hasta que sucede, la obsesión nos hace creer que sentimos todo por una persona pero en realidad no sentimos nada, estamos vacíos intentando llenar ese mismo vació a la fuerza con alguien más. Nuestra mente nos pone trampas, imaginamos y creemos ver cosas en donde no hay nada, la imaginación es poderosa y si no es bien encaminada surgen los problemas, la obsesión nos lleva a cometer toda clase de locuras pero al final lo único que hemos hecho es matar el amor en nombre del amor...

-Bien lo que tenemos que tener en cuenta es que todo puede ser una terrible equivocación y no queremos causar problemas.

-Es verdad Quinn - me decía Puck - pero también puede ser real y tanto Jesse como Rachel pueden asistir a ese concurso.

-Por eso necesitamos organizar bien lo que haremos.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas Quinn - me dijo muy seria Santana.

-¿Estás loca? he esperado por este momento un año y ni tu ni nadie evitara que esté presente ¿de acuerdo?

-No, por favor escúchame, es muy peligroso ¿qué vas a hacer cuando veas a Rachel?

Era verdad, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar al verla? ¿Iría corriendo a abrazarla? eso pondría en riesgo toda la operación y podría echar a perder la única oportunidad de recuperarla.

-No haré nada tonto Santana - sentencie muy insegura.

-No te creo - me obligo a mirarla a los ojos - de verdad Quinn es muy probable que te descontroles al verla y eso sí sería el fin de todo.

No podía prometer nada, pero debía ser firme, ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar al verla? Dios había imaginado tantas veces ese momento que sentir que se aproximaba me aterraba, tenía miedo de saber qué es lo que había pasado con Rachel en todo ese tiempo

 **FLASHBACK**

Rachel estaba en el teatro ensayando para la nueva obra que estaban a punto de estrenar, había estado bastante estresada por lo que decidí darle una sorpresa.

-Hola mi amor - la abrace y le di un beso en los labios - ¿qué tal todo?

-Agotador mi vida, pero me encanta verte.

-Me gusta eso - la volví a besar.

Llevábamos caso ocho meses saliendo y las cosas iban mejor que nunca, jamás me había sentido tan feliz y segura al lado de alguien

-Por cierto hoy cambiaron de director para la obra no sé qué fue exactamente lo que paso pero llego alguien a reemplazarlo

-Vaya mi amor y ¿tú qué opinas?

\- No lo sé es bastante joven pero creo que todos merecemos una oportunidad.

-Señorita Berry la necesito en el escenario en diez minutos - le decían a Rachel

-Es el míralo - me indico - se llama Jesse St. James.

-Pues si es muy joven

-Habrá que confiar en él, bueno mi amor me tengo que ir no olvides que te amo

-Y tú no olvides que te amo más.

Me despedí de ella y salí del teatro, me sentía tan feliz de tenerla a mi lado que jamás vi las señales de advertencia quizás la vida me dio más de una oportunidad para proteger a Rachel pero simplemente no hice caso.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Es curioso ponerse a pensar y recordar momentos decisivos en tu vida ya que la mayoría se presentan sin mayor trascendencia créanme que si en ese momento hubiera sabido que aquel hombre buscaría arrebatarme todo lo que tenía habría hecho algo para evitarlo pero no sentí nada, todo fue muy normal pero con el tiempo me daría cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.

-No pienso escuchar más tonterías Santana, soy yo la que está a cargo de la investigación y las cosas se harán como yo digo.

-Por dios a veces eres demasiado terca, pero de verdad espero que te sepas controlar no solo por tu bien, sino por el de ella.

Ella era lo único que me importaba, no podía ponerla en riesgo pero parte de mí no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa situación sé que debía separar los profesional de lo sentimental pero me era muy difícil hacerlo

 **POV RACHEL**

Estábamos cenando y Emma le comentaba a Jesse sobre nuestra participación en aquel evento de la Universidad, habíamos estado practicando y verdad era que nuestras voces se estaban acoplando muy bien.

-No creo que sea buena idea que vayas Rach - me miraba preocupado - además no te has estado sintiendo muy bien que digamos.

-Lo sé pero estar con Emma me ha ayudado, además hace varias noches que no he tenido pesadillas, y realmente quiero hacerlo.

-Bueno, pero yo iré con ustedes - sentencio.

Si había algo que detestaba era la sobre protección de Jesse, odiaba que se preocupara tanto por algo insignificante, hasta llegaba a creer que estaba obsesionado con cuidarme, pero debía entender que el solo trataba de buscar lo mejor para mí.

Después de la cena fui a escribir, llevaba buen ritmo y las ideas seguían fluyendo, me encantaba esa sensación, de a poco la historia iba tomando forma y me encantaba. Estaba bastante cansada así que me recosté un momento para descansar un poco...

En pocos días seria mi cumpleaños número 26 estaba algo emocionada aunque la edad no me importaba, había algo que si me preocupaba y era que había perdido 25 años de mi vida, no tenía ni idea, pero ¿por qué me preocupa tanto el pasado? ¿a todos les pasa lo mismo? todas las personas nos aferramos al pasado como un salvavidas, sabemos que hemos vivido momentos duros y difíciles pera también hemos tenido momentos alegres y emocionantes, pero yo no tengo esos momentos y me sigo ahogando en recuerdos que no tengo, el pasado nos tortura o nos salva, depende de la manera que veas la vida, puede que algunas personas prefieran tener presente su pasado para ya sea no cometer los mismos errores o porque simplemente quieren aferrarse a algo, pero también el pasado te puede amargar, te puede atar a un momento, te aferras tanto a algo que te atascas y en mi caso me estoy aferrando a algo que no tengo. Y creo que ya ha llegado el momento para que yo deje de aferrarme al pasado, deje de aferrarme a algo que puede jamás suceder, pero quizás y solo quizás ese pasado no quiere soltarme...


	5. Chapter 5

**Buen fin de semana :)**

 **comenten y gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **5**

 **POV QUINN**

 **LONDRES, Junio del 2015**

Estaba en el hotel dispuesta a desayunar y comenzar con mi día, los últimos acontecimientos me daban esperanzas, casi y no recuerdo la última vez que me sucedió eso pero haber tomado la decisión de venir a Londres había sido la correcta, sabía que de a poco me iba acercando a la verdad, pero también tenía miedo, parte de mi tenía terror y creo que era normal, no tenía ni idea de lo que ese idiota le había hecho a Rachel durante todo ese tiempo y sentía rabia e impotencia.

Me senté a disfrutar de la comida y no paso mucho tiempo para que un mesero se me acercara y me diera un sobre sellado que habían dejado en recepción para mí.

Por dios estaba tan nerviosa ya que mis manos temblaban, sin duda la grabación que también habían dejado en recepción rondaba en mi cabeza y tenía miedo de que Jesse se hubiera dado cuenta que estábamos cerca de él, pero me arme de valor y abrí aquel sobre...

Estaba escrito en computadora por lo que no tenía oportunidad de reconocer la letra así que comencé a leer...

 _"Vas bien, no sé cómo lo estás haciendo pero estas acertando, sé que has sufrido mucho y que todo este tiempo ha sido demasiado duro para ti, pero sé que eres una persona fuerte, te lo vuelvo a repetir sigue confiando en tus instintos... "_

Fue inútil ir hasta la recepción y pedir información sobre quien me dejaba esos mensajes ya que lo único que me sabían decir es que una persona con gorra y gafas había dejado aquello ahí y que pedía que me lo entregaran ¿Cómo burlo la seguridad? sin duda era alguien que sabía lo que hacia

De acuerdo toda esta situación estaba comenzando a asustarme, no era normal esto, y tenía miedo, por dios si algo salía mal jamás me lo iba a perdonar, esa grabación y esta carta son claras señales de que me están siguiendo... ¿Pero quién lo hace?

-Quinn creo que por lo pronto no podemos hacer nada y más bien debemos tranquilizarnos - me decía Puck después de haberle contado todo lo sucedido.

-¿Y si es Jesse el que esta detrás de todo esto? - le pregunte muy nerviosa mientras continuaba caminando en círculos por toda la habitación.

-Lo dudo, sé que no puedo asegurarlo pero siento que no es el, sería muy idiota de su parte y ese tipo no tiene un pelo de idiota créeme.

-Ya Q - se me acerco Santana - mejor acompáñame que necesito comprar algunas cosas y de paso así te distraes un poco.

-No creo que sea buena idea San, además tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Yo me encargo de todo - decía Puck sonriéndome.

-Dios ustedes son insoportables cuando se ponen de acuerdo - proteste mientras agarraba mi bolso y caminaba hacia la puerta - vamos de una vez.

Me llevo a una calle llena de pequeños puestos con vendedores que ofrecían desde comida hasta las más antigüedades, para ser sincera estaba disfrutando observar cada detalle y comprar algunos recuerdos mientras Santana compraba casi todo lo que se le cruzaba por su paso.

-Dios Q - me sonreía - quitarme la tarjeta de crédito en unos diez minutos sino creo que me comprare todo.

-No te preocupes San así lo haré - me reí.

Cuando era pequeña mi mama me hablo sobre la intuición femenina, la verdad no lo entendía muy bien pero con el tiempo comprendí un poco mejor ese término, para ser policía debía tener intuición, debía seguir mis instintos que casi siempre resultaban acertados, pero desde que desapareció Rachel esa intuición desapareció, cada cosa que sentía era equivocada y eso me comenzaba a desesperar, si bien las mujeres solemos tener una capacidad para percibir detalles de mejor manera que los hombres eso también puede ser un problema, pero en mi profesión era algo que ayudaba mucho. Aquel día tenía un presentimiento, o bueno sentía como si algo fuera a pasar, era raro y prefería guardármelo para mí.

 **FLASHBACK**

Rachel había terminado sus ensayos y yo decidí ir a buscarla al teatro para ir a cenar, ambas nos volvíamos más y más cercanas, amaba tenerla al menos un momento solo para mí, en toda mi vida jamás había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir tan mal...Todo era tan perfecto que incluso me daba miedo pero de a poco iba dejando esos miedos y me entregaba completamente al amor que sentía por aquella morena que se había robado mi corazón.

Siempre me había preguntado ¿Cuánto tardas en enamorar? Días, meses o basta con una mirada, ¿Cómo sabes que estas realmente enamorada y no ilusionada? Creo que el amor y la ilusión son cosas distintas, hay momentos en los que nos ilusionamos con una persona pero con el transcurso de los días esa sensación desaparece...Y si no desaparece ¿Es amor?

Para el amor llega a ser mágico, si así de cursi puedo ser...realmente puedes sentir la magia cuando esa persona está cerca de ti...logras sentir algo que se escapa de mi capacidad de explicar... ¿El amor es raro? Claro que lo es y muchas veces es ciego, estúpido y torpe...durante años pensé que cupido estaba tan enojado conmigo que no me mandaría a nadie así que deje de buscar, deje de intentar y de repente apareció ella...apareció Rachel Barbra Berry en mi vida.

-Hola mi amor - me saludo dándome un beso en los labios.

-Uff no sabes cuánto te extrañe - la abrace - ¿Que tal los ensayos?

-Agotadores, me duele todo pero estoy feliz dentro de unas semanas será el estreno.

-Lo harás bien, eres increíble.

-Lo sé - se rió - mi amor me muero de hambre te parece si vamos a casa...

-Claro te espera una rica cena...hice lo que más te gusta.

-Oh dios eres la mejor ¿Lasaña? - me pregunto muy emocionada.

-Exacto, así que vamos rápido.

Prácticamente vivía en el apartamento de Rachel, pero aun no era nada formal el hecho de vivir juntas aunque para Santana y Britt era más que obvio ya que casi nunca pasaba en mi apartamento, pero nunca lo habíamos hablado, tampoco me preocupaba tanto...de hecho esa era una de las cosas que no tenían demasiada importancia para mí...

-Hace días he estado pensando en algo - me miraba Rachel.

-¿Y qué has pensado? - le dije mientras mirábamos la televisión.

-Quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo - me dijo muy tranquila.

-¿Así nada más me lo dices? - me reí - obvio que quiero pero no se esperaba algo distinto.

\- Te amo y sabes perfectamente que mi vida sin ti es un caos - apago la televisión y me miro fijamente - te necesito a mi lado ahora y siempre...te amo Quinn y creo que nunca en mi vida he sentido algo tan fuerte y si da miedo no sé si tú lo has sentido pero siento que eres lo mejor que tiene mi vida, sé que es complicado y que mis horarios impiden que te de todo el tiempo que mereces - suspiro y me sonrió - no me imagino mi vida sin ti, de hecho casi ni recuerdo como es no tenerte cerca o como es despertar sin tenerte a mi lado, yo...sé que no soy muy buena con esto del amor y que a veces te irrita que no sea tan detallista como quisieras pero créeme mi amor de a poco he ido aprendiendo lo que es amar y quiero amarte bien porque es lo que mereces, mereces alguien que te amé de la misma forma que tú lo haces y tú me haces sentir la mujer más especial e increíble del mundo...si hay algo que se del amor es que así se debería sentir, que la persona que amas te haga sentir única y amada, y así es como tú me haces sentir han sido caso 11 meses a tu lado y doy gracias por cada momento, por cada pelea - me decía y no podía evitar derramar varias lagrimas - cada sensación...sé que las cosas pueden ponerse difíciles pero quiere que siempre recuerdes que te amo, que en esta y en todas las vidas te buscare...¿Y sabes cómo te voy a encontrar? - negué mientras ella acariciaba mi mejilla - por tu mirada...

Una mirada te desarma, la conexión de dos miradas debería considerarse un arma poderosa, es en ese momento en que todo lo que sientes se transmite por una simple mirada, tus ojos te delatan y revelan cada secreto y cada sentimiento que guardas...

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Aquella sensación se mantuvo por todo el día, de hecho llegue a sentir que alguien me observaba pero no lograba saber quién lo hacía, la situación se estaba volviendo aún más extraña o quizás ya estaba completa y absolutamente loca...

Después de terminar las compras volvimos al hotel y me dirigí a mi habitación, todo estaba listo para el gran día...quizás sería el día en el que finalmente volvería a ver a Rachel...o tal vez sería el día en el que me llevaría la más grande decepción, pero aun así confiaba que mi intuición no me fallaría

 **POV RACHEL**

Era un día común y corriente y Emma me había convencido de acompañarla a comprarse algo de ropa para el concurso de canto así que termine aceptando, a pesar de que quería continuar escribiendo mi historia decidí que lo mejor era salir un momento y despejar mi mente.

-¿Qué te parece este? - me indicaba un vestido negro muy bonito.

-Creo que te quedara increíble - sonreí - si definitivamente es el adecuado.

-No se hable más, me lo llevo - se acercó al vendedor a pagar por él.

El lugar en el que estábamos comprando la ropa estaba repleto de gente, pero alguien llamó mi atención, era una chica rubia con un abrigo color verde oscuro que iba acompañada de otra chica de cabello negro y una voz estridente, pero la chica rubia llamaba mi atención, su sonrisa era algo que me reconfortaba, no podía parar de mirarla y seguir con mi mirada cada uno de sus gestos, pero sus ojos eran lo que más me llamaba la atención no podía distinguir muy bien de qué color eran, pero estaba segura de que eran preciosos ¿Por qué me llamaba tanto la atención?

-¿A quién tanto miras? - me pregunto Emma.

-Nada - me sonroje - mejor sigamos con las compras.

-Bueno - me sonrió - y si está bien guapa esa chica...

¿Les ha pasado que se encuentra con alguien en la calle y tienen la sensación de conocerlo? Saben que lo conocen de algún lado pero no saben muy bien de donde, pero su rostro se les hace muy familiar, esa sensación la tenía yo al mirar a aquella chica que estaba al otro lado de la calle sin siquiera notar de mi existencia, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me mirara, pero no lo hacía.

Sentía la necesidad de acercarme...pero ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Hola? Por dios sería algo patético, pero aun así tenía ganas de hacerlo, era una chica hermosa pero había algo más que llamaba mi atención a pesar de que junto con Emma nos alejamos de donde se encontraba ella la seguía buscando con la mirada...pero ella jamás me miro...

Volví a casa y ya sabía cómo quería que fuera el personaje de Quinn, exactamente como aquella chica, era completamente perfecto y finalmente las ideas dentro de mi cabeza se conectaron y la inspiración apareció ahora sabía perfectamente como sería la historia de mi nuevo libro y tendría como protagonista a Quinn...

* * *

El día se la presentación finalmente llego y estaba ansiosa y emocionada, no sé porque pero realmente estaba disfrutándolo, tal y como lo había dicho Jesse nos acompañó al lugar que estaba repleto de estudiantes, todo están esperando que el concurso diera inicio y no podía estar más feliz de presentarme al menos por unos minutos frente a tantas personas sé que suena raro pero era algo que al parecer disfrutaba.

-¿Lista Rach? - me preguntaba Emma.

-Yo creo que si - sonreí.

-Perfecto porque somos las primeras en subir al escenario.

-¿Qué? - me altere y mis nervios empezaron a dominarme.

-Oh vamos será divertido además estoy segura de que ganaremos.

Respire profundamente y subí al escenario junto a Emma en pocos minutos nuestra presentación daría inicio y no podía evitar emocionarme, mire hacia el público y vi a Jesse sonriéndome, así que me tranquilice un poco y le sonreí.

 **POV QUINN**

El día que tanto había esperado llego, sabia que la pesadilla podía terminar finalmente y eso me ponia nerviosa, la verdad estaba tan ansiosa que no podía controlarme pero debía hacerlo por el bien del equipo, habíamos planeado una estrategia durante días y solo rogaba que todo saliera bien

Estaba en la parte de arriba del lugar, tenía una vista privilegiada por lo que si veía algo sospechoso sería la primera en enterarme, no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa pero sé que algo puede suceder, no sé porque pero mi corazón lo siente y mi intuición nunca falla.

En el escenario anuncian que el primer grupo subirá a cantar, no sabemos con exactitud quien ira primero o cuando se presentará Emma pero aun así hay varios policías encubiertos por si algo sale mal.

-¿Estas lista? - llegaba Santana y se colocaba a mi lado.

-No, pero he esperado mucho por este momento.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Escuchen esta canción que es la culpable de que esta historia exista

Mika - Any Other World

* * *

 **6**

Los seres humanos tenemos un defecto siempre le buscamos el ¿por qué de las cosas? ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué no funciono? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿por qué no hice eso? vivimos en una incertidumbre total en la que muchas veces no encontramos las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero muchos necesitamos de una explicación, necesitamos saber que hicimos mal, necesitamos entender en donde fallamos ¿es eso necesario? ¿Quién nos lastima tiene una explicación de porque lo hizo? Yo creo que hay preguntas a las que no debemos conocer la respuesta ¿Por qué? Simplemente...porque conocer la respuesta dolería...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Nueva York, 30 de Junio 2012**

Salía del teatro e iba directo a mi casa, estaba agotada los ensayos eran realmente pesados además tenía que asistir a mis clases en NYADA y enfrentarme con mi maestra de baile era una tortura, a ella no le gustó nada que me hubieran dado una oportunidad para protagonizar el musical de Funny Girl por lo que me hacia la vida imposible, pero me iba acostumbrando a eso.

Antes de buscar un taxi entre a una cafetería y ordene dos cafés bien cargados. Después de pagarlos salí rápidamente del local sin fijarme que alguien entraba igual de rápido que yo.

-Oh dios lo siento muchísimo - dije muy apenada ya que había arrojado los cafés sobre aquella pobre persona - lo siento.

-Esto está quemando - se quejaba - ¿Rachel? - me miro.

-Quinn - sonreí - oh por dios lo siento muchísimo, yo venía distraída y no me fije, de verdad lo lamento enserio, ven déjame llevarte a un hospital...

-Ya tranquila - me interrumpió - admito que está muy caliente pero tranquila los accidentes pasan siempre.

-Es que soy una torpe déjame ayudarte a limpiar este desastre.

-Mejor ayúdame a buscar un taxi ya que necesito volver a mi departamento a cambiarme.

-Eso está bastante lejos de aquí - recordé que la noche anterior la había llevado a su casa y sabía perfectamente que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad - ven te llevare a mi casa y te prestare ropa.

-Lo agradezco mucho pero dudo que me quede tu ropa - me sonrió - no es por nada.

-Oh claro es que soy un tanto bajita - me reí.

-Pero solo un poquito - sonrió y era lo más perfecto que había visto en el mundo esa sonrisa tan cautivadora y llena de vida que lograba desarmarme.

No acepte un no por respuesta y rápidamente buscamos un taxi, luego de casi diez minutos ya estábamos en mi departamento.

-Antes que entres te diré que está un poco desordenado ya que en las mañanas salgo corriendo para no atrasarme

-No te preocupes ya haces mucho por mí al ofrecerme tu departamento.

Vivía en el centro de la ciudad en uno de los mejores edificios y podía permitírmelo ya que era la protagonista de un importante musical, claro al principio fue difícil acostumbrarme a tanto lujo, pero me había costado mucho llegar hasta lo más alto así que debía disfrutarlo.

-Vaya este lugar es inmenso - me decía Quinn - me encanta.

-Qué bueno que te guste.

-Waou - miraba sorprendida la vista que ofrecía - puedes todo Central Park - me decía emocionada.

-Es lo que más me gusta - me acerque a ella - ahí está el baño y te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies.

-Gracias Rachel.

La había conocido apenas la noche anterior pero me había encantado su personalidad, Quinn podía ser algo tímida pero era una mujer con carácter, sabía exactamente lo que quería y si sé que suena loco, pero sentía que ya la conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí.

-No te preocupes - la mire salir del baño con la ropa que le había prestado, un jean y una camisa a cuadros y dios se veía hermosa- waoo.

-¿Waoo? - sonrió - ¿estás bien?

-Si solo que bueno te queda muy bien esa ropa.

-Pues gracias - se sonrojo - bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo clases.

-Oh entiendo - lamente el hecho de que su tuviera que ir - me gusto verte.

-A mí también - recogió sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Tienes planes en la noche? - dije rápidamente.

-No - volteo y me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Perfecto porque así te puedo invitar a cenar - siempre había sido muy directa con lo que quería y Quinn era una mujer que realmente me interesaba por lo que no iba a dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad.

-Te espero en mi departamento a las siete - se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla - me gusta la gente puntal - sonrió.

-Mi segundo nombre es puntualidad.

-Bien nos vemos Rachel - se rió - cuídate.

Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, no sé qué tenía pero me cautivaba, quizás esos ojos tan hermosos que hacían que perdiera el control o quizás esa tranquilidad que me transmitía, si ya se es loco solo la conozco dos días, pero siento que ella será diferente, siento que ella será alguien difícil de olvidar.

El día paso muy rápido además estaba ansioso de volver a verla, eran las seis de la tarde y ya estaba listo, había elegido un vestido negro que me encantaba y además como decía Britt "Resalta tus piernas" si bueno según ella mis piernas era mi mejor atributo, y bueno creo que debo aceptarlo, el ejercicio ayuda mucho.

Salí de mi departamento y me subí a un taxi, luego de casi 45 minutos está afuera de su casa, me debatía mentalmente en si entrar o no...dijo que le gustaban las personas puntuales y ahí estaba yo quince minutos antes debatiéndome si tocar su timbre o esperar un poco más...

-Hola enana - me decía Santana casi matándome de un infarto.

-Dios - suspire - casi me matas.

-¿Por qué no tocas el timbre?

-Porque si porque estaba buscando algo ay ya...déjame en paz Santana solo estaba pensando un poco - ella compartía el apartamento junto a Quinn y a pesar de a ella ya la conocía desde hace mucho tiempo continuaba incomodándome con sus bromas

-Quinn está igual de nerviosa que tu - sonrió - son unas cursis - se rió - vamos enana toca ese timbre.

La mire un momento y lo hice, toque el timbre y espere que alguien atendiera, en poco tiempo salió ella con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, llevaba un vestido rojo con un escote que era mi perdición, y perdí el habla no podía decir absolutamente nada, ¿les ha pasado? es una sensación extraña pero estaba tan embelesada admirándola que mi cerebro dejo de funcionar normalmente y no podía decir nada.

-Hola Rach - me saludo - esta hermosa.

-Yo...eh... - bravo Rachel ahora pensara que tienes algún tipo de retraso y no puedes hablar bien.

-¿te sientes bien? - me miro preocupada.

-Dios estas guapísima - logre decir - enserio estas hermosa - le sonreí - buenas noches Quinn.

-Buenas noches Rach.

Aquella noche fue increíble cenamos y nos divertimos como nunca, ella siempre me hacia reír y me entendía a la perfección, incluso se reía de mis chistes por mas malos que fueran, el amor es extraño yo hasta ese momento no lo había sentido, claro que había tenido algunas pareja pero lo que sentía con Quinn era distinto y hasta daba miedo, y es que era demasiado perfecto, creo que cuando todo sale a la perfección nos da miedo ¿En qué momento se va a arruinar todo? claro que me lo preguntaba pero eso no lo sabía, lo único que quería en ese momento era disfrutar de su compañía. Me conto un poco de ella y ahora sabía que quería ser policía, también que adoraba la música clásica, y que de pequeña había estudiado ballet, vivió en Ohio toda su vida y tuvo que mudarse para continuar sus estudios, siempre había soñado con tener una familia numerosa y una de las cosas que tenía que hacer antes de morir era visitar París.

-Me la pase increíble - llegábamos a su departamento - gracias por aceptar mi invitación.

-Gracias a ti por invitarme, sabes no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero confió mucho en ti, además hablar contigo es tan relajante y divertido que podría hacerlo toda mi vida.

-Pensé que solo a mí me pasaba eso...Quinn yo no quiero parecer muy rápida ni nada de eso pero la situación lo amerita, me gustas mucho, de hecho me encantas y de verdad quiero seguir saliendo contigo.

-A mi también me gustas mucho.

¿Debía besarla? todo me gritaba que lo hiciera, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo y créame cuando les digo que nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien, sentía que el momento era el correcto que debía y tenía que hacerlo.

-Buena noche - se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

-Buenas noches Quinn.

No dijo nada más y entro a su departamento dejándome algo confundida, iba a besarla y deje que se me escapara la oportunidad.

-Oh si te lo estabas preguntando, no te bese porque de verdad quiero que nuestro primero beso sea especial - me sonrió - buen noche.

Esa noche entendí que ella era a quien siempre había buscado, que iba a hacer lo que sea con tal de conquistarla, que sería cursi, romántica, apasionada y fuerte junto a ella.

Cuando dos almas finalmente se encuentran ¿lo sienten? es algún tipo de conexión inexplicable... ¿existen eso que llaman tu alma gemela? ¿Realmente es posible encontrar a alguien con quien te sientas completa?

El amor puede llenarte de fuerzas levantarte de lo más profundo, puede sacar lo mejor de ti y hacerte comprender eso inexplicable...

¿Y cuándo se acaba el amor? ¿Podrás quedarte solo con los buenos recuerdos y dejar a un lado el malo? Depende, depende de lo importante que haya sido ese amor en tu vida, depende de las circunstancias que te llevaron a terminar con ese amor...pero al fin y al acabo en donde se quedan esos recuerdos...a donde van esas memorias que no quieres dejar ir...

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **POV RACHEL**

Junto a Emma subimos al escenario y la música comenzó a sonar, respire profundamente y comencé a cantar, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba hacerlo, bueno soy escritora y eso es lo mío, no la música pero inexplicablemente lo hacía bien, mientras cantaba miraba a Jesse, él me sonreía y me sentía tan feliz que disfrute cada segundo de aquella canción.

He tratado de vivir solo

Pero solo es estar solitario

Termine la canción muy emocionada y al parecer al público le gustó así que baje hacia donde se encontraba Jesse y lo abrace, me sentía tan feliz en ese momento y si esa era la definición de felicidad que tanto había estado buscando , no pude evitar emocionarme y lo bese, me aferre a su cuello y lo bese como nunca lo había hecho...

Mi vida podía no ser simple, pero en ese momento en ese pequeño instante me sentí bien, feliz y completa, tenía a Jesse a mi lado, estaba Emma apoyándome y tenía una carrera como escritora bastante exitosa...lo tenía todo ¿O no? ...

Hay momentos en los que no hacen falta las palabras que un gesto lo dice todo, o bueno eso pienso yo, quizás un abrazo, un beso o una simple mirada dice más que las palabras.

 **POV QUINN**

No podía creerlo la primera en presentarse era Rachel junto a Emma y al verla mi corazón volvió a latir de la misma manera que hace tanto tiempo, se veía hermosa y mi emoción era tan grande que no me podía controlar... Todos estábamos observando como cantaba...pero nada me preparo para lo que ella hizo apenas terminó la canción

Vi como lentamente se acercó a Jesse y lo beso...Y en ese instante entendí lo que es tener un corazón roto.

Siento que el mundo se me derrumba que por segunda vez en mi vida siento que muero lenta y dolorosamente, ¿qué haces? me pregunto ¿Por qué lo haces? seguía debatiéndome, no entendía que sucedía ahí esta ella más hermosa que nunca con una sonrisa en su rostro y besando al hombre que había acabado con nuestra felicidad, ahí estaba Rachel, abrazándolo y sonriendo, se veía tan feliz y llena de vida mientras yo había pasado el peor año de mi vida, mientras yo sentía como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, literalmente podía sentirlo, podía sentir como todo a mi alrededor se derrumbaba y a ella parecía no importarle, la amaba tanto que dolía, me dolía demasiado verla en los brazos de alguien mas y me mataba saber que estaba feliz con alguien que no merecía nada, con una persona que se encargo de convertir nuestras vidas en un infierno... pase muchas cosas durante un año de búsqueda implacable y hubo un momento en el que hasta llegue a pensar que estaba muerta...pero ahí estaba ella, tal y como la recordaba...hermosa... radiante feliz pero al lado de un hombre al que yo odiaba

 _Di adiós al mundo que pensaste en que_ _vivías_

 _Inclínate, juega en el papel de un solitario solitario corazón_

Solté la mano de Santana y corrí lo más rápido que pude evitando que Puck o Santana me detuvieran hasta llegar al escenario, la tenía tan cerca de mí y ella no lo notaba mientras yo pensaba ¿cómo no puedes sentirlo? ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de lo mucho que he sufrido?

Hasta que finalmente me miro, a pesar de toda la gente que se encontraba allí, ella me miro, esos ojos color chocolate se volvieron a conectar con los míos y no podía dejar de mirarla, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar, quería gritar pero no podía, quería golpear a alguien, tenia rabia, miedo y ganas de derrumbarme, pero no lo hice y de lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue caminar despacio hacia ella mientras nuestras miradas continuaban conectadas.. y yo quería llorar, jamas en mi vida había sentido algo así...esa necesidad imperiosa de llorar...llorar hasta que toda la pesadilla terminara. Camine despacio hasta estar a tan solo pasos de ella...y no pude hacer mas que preguntarle...preguntarle porque

-¿Porque mi amor? ¿Por qué? - le dije finalmente con un nudo en mi garganta.

 ** _Say goodbye to the world you thought you lived in ..._**

* * *

 ** _OMG COMO LO DEJAS AHÍ ! JAJA LINDO INICIO DE SEMANA :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

FLASHBACK

POV QUINN

Nueva York, 2012

Era mi primer día en mi nuevo empleo, había aceptado trabajar medio tiempo en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad ya que necesitaba dinero, la vida en Nueva York era más cara y difícil de lo que había imaginado así que tener un ingreso extra no me vendría nada mal.

-bien lo que vas a hacer es atender los pedidos y ayudar en todo lo que puedas así que si te pido que limpies los baños lo harás - me advertía mi jefe un hombre de unos 53 años y bastante pasado de peso.

\- De acuerdo así será.

De esa manera mi día comenzó bastante rápido ya que mucha gente frecuentaba aquel lugar.

-Un capuchino por favor.

-Enseguida - la mire y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome como siempre lo hacía.

-Hola Quinn

-Hola Rach - le sonreí - enseguida te lo traigo.

-Gracias.

Estaba allí, tenía tantas ganas de verla y después de aquella cita no habíamos podido vernos ya que los ensayos de Rachel eran cada vez más exigentes y claro debía entender que lo primero era su carrera.

-Disfrútalo - me acerque a ella.

-Así será... ¿A qué hora sales?

-Pues aún me queda mucho tiempo aquí.

-Podrías ir a mi departamento cuando termines de verdad me gustaría charlar contigo.

-Claro, yo iré...apenas termine

-Lamento tener tan poco tiempo

-Tengo que volver a trabajar.

-Quinn- susurro - por favor te estaré esperando.

Si más que decir salió de la cafetería y sabía que estaba preocupada por su falta de tiempo era más que comprensible pero yo sabía que son cosas que pasan y siempre el trabajo va primero y más para ella que había luchado tanto para llegar a donde estaba.

Mi turno término cerca de las dos de la tarde y salí hacia el departamento de Rachel, llegue a la parte de abajo y la persona que atendía la recepción no me dejaba pasar.

-Señorita ya le dije que me está esperando.

-Si no presenta un documento para identificarse no podrá pasar

-Ella está conmigo - aparecía Rachel.

-Como usted diga señorita Berry.

La recepcionista no tuvo más remedio que dejarme pasar, ella no dijo nada más solo camino a mi lado hasta llegar al ascensor.

-¿Que tal el trabajo?

-Agotador pero debo acostumbrarme.

Subimos y ella presionó los botones para que la puerta se cierre, no pasaron ni dos segundos para que un ruido me alertara que algo no andaba bien.

-Oh dios que fue ese ruido - dije asustada.

-Tranquila creo que se cortó la energía

-¿estamos atrapadas?

\- Bueno eso parece - me decía muy tranquila

-Dios Rachel yo soy claustrofóbica necesito salir de aquí.

Desde que era niña le había tenido terror a los lugares pequeños no podía dormir si la puerta de mi habitación estaba cerrada y odiaba de sobre manera los ascensores.

-Tranquila trata de calmarme - me tomo de las manos - respira conmigo, vamos despacio.

-Dios no puedo.

-Quinn mírame - acaricio mi rostro - solo mírame.

-Está bien...

-Me gustan tus ojos - me sonrió - desde el primer momento en que te vi me llamaron la atención.

-¿Estas coqueteando conmigo? - sonreí.

\- Lamento no haberte dado el tiempo que mereces - colocó su mano en mi cintura atrayendo más cerca de ella.

-No te preocupes...

-Sé que dije que nuestro primer beso sería inolvidable pero ya no aguanto las ganas de besarte.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Besarte...

Sentí como se acercó más a mí y suavemente deposito sus labios sobre los míos, sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, pero había deseado tanto ese momento que lo único que hice fue colocar mis manos alrededor de su cuello y besarla, se sentía tan bien y es que al fin la tenía a mi lado, era tan perfecto que olvide el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos solo quería aferrarme a ella e intensificar el beso, sus labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos y nuestras lenguas se encontraban por primera vez y juro que nunca en toda mi vida me habían dado un beso tan apasionado y perfecto como el que me estaba regalando Rachel aquella tarde, no quería separarme personal necesidad del aire me hizo hacerlo.

-Dios - susurre mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Ese fue el mejor beso de toda mi vida - me abrazo - quiero más besos como ese.

-Eres increíble - abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

-¿Que me hiciste?

-¿Lo dices porque te mordí? - me reí

\- No boba no lo digo por eso - me sonrió - sino porque me tienes loca por ti.

\- ¿Y eso es bueno?

\- Creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Eso sí que es muy bueno - me acerque para besarla nuevamente

-No permitas que jamás me olvide de este momento

\- ¿Y porque lo olvidarías?

\- No sé pero siempre que las cosas se pongan difíciles recuérdame este momento

-Lo haré, siempre que lo necesites lo haré.

Lo admito me había enamorado y estaba perdida y completamente enamorada de Rachel, pueden decir lo que sea pero no me importo que nos conociéramos poco tiempo, sabia que ella era la indicada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Estaba allí parada pidiéndole una respuesta, una explicación para lo que acababa de ver, pero ella no decía nada solo me miraba y notaba en sus ojos que quería llorar, camine lentamente hacia ella y la abrace, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la tuve cerca de mí que no pude evitar acercarme y abrazarla

-Rachel... - escuche como Jesse me gritaba.

Existieron tantos momentos tantas emociones que viví a su lado y cada una de ellas era perfecta, amaba a Rachel, ella era la mujer de mi vida siempre Lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi. A su lado me siento completa y en paz, pero lejos de ella todo es más difícil.

Y ahora todo era difícil verla allí tan feliz como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera sucedido y disfrutando de la vida mientras yo no tenía vida buscándola me mató y sentí rabia, miedo y desilusión. ¿Cómo reaccionarias ante una situación así?, yo no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía pero sentía mucho odio...odio en su más puro estado

\- Maldito desgraciado - le grite mientras Rachel se alejaba de mí y me miraba confundida, pero aun así no dude ni un segundo, saque mi arma y le apunte, mi mano no temblaba ya que estaba segura de lo que debía hacer en ese momento para que toda la pesadilla terminara

No tenía dudas de lo que quería hacer, pero mi mente estaba bloqueada, los policías encubiertos rápidamente actuaron ya que sabían que la situación era peligrosa así que le pidieron a toda la gente que estaba allí que se pusiera en el suelo, pero yo no media el peligro lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza era acabar con todo de una buena vez.

-Quinn baja el arma te lo ordenó - llegaba Puck, y sacó su arma para apuntarme - por favor no eches a perder todo.

\- Maldito desgraciado - repetí tenía mi arma apuntándolo, mientras todos seguían el plan y cerraban todas las salidas para que Jesse no pudiera escapar - voy a acabar contigo de una buena vez - le grite sosteniendo mi arma.

-¿Arruinaras tu carrera por mí? - me miro desafiante - anda mátame y terminaras en la cárcel el resto de tu vida.

-Quinn es la última vez que te lo digo - insistía Puck - esta no es la manera y lo sabes.

-Mi amor no les creas nada de lo que dicen te juro que te amo y esto es una equivocación - miraba a Rachel y enfurecí.

\- ¿Dios que está pasando? Jesse dime ¿que pasa ?- grito Rachel desesperada.

-RACHEL apártate - le grite cuando note que quería abrazarlo

\- ¿Que mierda te pasa? ¿Que estás haciendo? - se colocó entre él y yo protegiéndolo y sentí que como algo re rompía dentro de mí.

-¿Qué haces tú? - la mire confundida - ¿Rachel que haces?

\- Basta Quinn por última vez, te lo suplico Q baja el arma - me repetía Noah.

No tenia salida y no iba a arruinar todo estando tan cerca asi que baje mi arma y trate de controlar mi llanto pero lamentablemente las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas, por otro lado Apenas baje mi arma los policías sujetaron a Jesse y a Emma mientras Rachel continuaba gritando que los dejemos.

-Rachel por favor tranquilízate - fue Santana quien intervino - tienes que venir con nosotros ya todo se acabó.

\- ¿Que se acabó? - Me volvió a mirar - ¿que mierda hiciste? te exijo que me digas porque se lo llevan.

-Por dios - logre decir aguantando las ganas de llorar - que te pasa no te das cuenta que ya todo término.

-Él es mi esposo y no dejare que hagan esto, es un abuso.

\- ¿Tu esposo? - la mire incrédula y completamente asqueada.

-Suficiente - intervino Santana - Rachel tendrás que acompañarnos a la comisaría necesitamos hacerte varias preguntas.

Yo seguía en shock tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Que le había hecho que había pasado en ese año que la tuve le mí que fue todo eso, que estaba pasando. Rachel continuaba mirándome con miedo y desprecio mientras Santana la llevaba a la salida, tenía ganas de llorar y derrumbarme, pero sabía que ese no era el lugar para hacerlo. En ese momento Puck llego y me abrazo, me abrazo tan fuerte que solo pude rendirme y llorar en su hombro, él estaba allí sosteniéndome y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude respirar tranquila, sabía que por lo menos Rachel ya estaba a salvo y no en manos de ese loco.

El viaje hacia la estación de policías más cercana fue largo y silencioso Puck solo sujetaba mi mano y mi mente divagaba tratando de encontrar respuestas a todo lo que había sucedido, por otro lado Santana iba junto a Rachel en otro automóvil, al llegar ellas ingresaron a solas a un cuarto para que pudieran hablar tranquilas. Yo permanecía en la parte de atrás observando todo lo que pasaba adentro gracias a un cristal que interconectaba las dos habitaciones.

-¿Sabes porque estás aquí? - le pregunto Santana muy calmada.

-No tengo ni idea - respondía ella bastante aturdida - solo sé que fue un abuso lo que hicieron.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo? - se sentó en la silla y la miro fijamente.

-¿Y porque debería saberlo?

-Espera un momento - suspiro - Dime tu nombre completo en donde naciste, quienes son tus padres y en donde estudiaste.

-Eso...no lo sé muy bien - titubeo - yo hace casi un año perdí la memoria y gracias a Jesse de a poco he salido adelante.

-Oh dios - dijo Santana bastante afectada, yo continuaba mirando todo y no lo podía creer ¿qué le había hecho ese desgraciado?

-¿Por qué detuvieron a Jesse?

-Por secuestro - le dijo calmada - por intento de asesinato y extorsión...

-Eso no es verdad el siempre está conmigo no pudo haber hecho eso que dicen, es una mentira.

-Hay muchas pruebas en su contra, y finalmente lo atrapamos.

-¿Y la victima? Si no hay víctima no pueden culparlo.

-También tenemos a la víctima Rach... ¿Por qué crees que todos sabemos tu nombre? - le pregunto calmada.

-No lo sé son la policía es su trabajo saber todo...

-Es hora de despertar Rach - se acercó a ella y la abrazo dejándola confundida y nerviosa - regreso en unos minutos.

Santana entro a donde yo me encontraba y me miro con tristeza en sus ojos, jamás la había visto así y me asuste.

-Tu siempre eres la fuerte dime que todo va a estar bien por favor.

-Quinn, ella no recuerda nada solo que Jesse es su marido y que es su gran salvador no sabe nada más...no sé qué le pudo hacer para que perdiera la memoria pero esta aferrada a su captor...hasta podría decir que lo ama...Q ¿tú sabes lo que es el síndrome de Estocolmo verdad?

-Lo he escuchado muchas veces - me senté tratando de controlarme.

-Rachel ha desarrollado una relación de complicidad y de un fuerte vínculo afectivo con quien la ha secuestrado, esto es perfectamente entendible dadas las circunstancias que envuelven su secuestro

-Oh dios, como si toda la pesadilla no fuera lo suficientemente horrible ¿ahora esto?

-No podemos decirle toda la historia de golpe, sería demasiado y podríamos causarle un colapso nervioso así que hay que ser cuidadosos.

-¿Que propones que hagamos?

-Decirle lo básico que ha estado secuestrada nada más, ella debe entender que Jesse le ha hecho daño, pero no creo que sea conveniente decirle quien eres tú en su vida.

-No Santana por favor, necesito hablar con ella.

-Lo entiendo pero sería demasiado por un día, créeme en las próximas semanas trabajare con ella y le iré contando poco a poco todo lo que ha sucedido.

POV RACHEL

Estada sentada en una habitación lúgubre, me sentía atrapada en ese lugar no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ¿Jesse un secuestrador? por favor era imposible, siempre fue un gran hombre y ayudaba a los demás, me había demostrado millones de veces la calidad de ser humano que era, por lo que era completamente ilógico lo que aquella señorita me decía, no podía creer que fuera verdad ¿Dónde estaba la victima? ¿Podía ser todo un error?

¿Cómo sabían mi nombre? Aquella chica rubia que se acercó a mí en la Universidad y me dijo mi amor... ¿Porque lo hizo? ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Traje algo que te va a interesar... - entraba aquella chica con una carpeta llena de documentos.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Son las pruebas que necesitas para creer en mí y en todo lo que te voy a decir Rachel...

Entonces sonreí y traté de hacerlo de verdad

Dejarme ir

-Solo quiero que me digas la verdad...esto ya es demasiado confuso.

-Lo hare pero necesito que estés tranquila y trates de entender lo que te voy a contar

Porque todo está en las manos de un amargado, amargado hombre

Di adiós al mundo que pensaste en que vivías

Inclínate, juega en el papel de un solitario solitario corazón

-Bien hace más de un año recibimos la noticia de que una mujer estaba siendo amenazada por un sujeto que pretendía tener algo con ella, ante la negativa de esta mujer él se obsesiono, y su obsesión llego a un nivel que nadie lo esperaba, Rachel esa es persona es Jesse, el tomo decisiones equivocadas y eso afecto a muchos...más de lo que te imaginas, por otro ladola denuncia se hizo efectiva y el recibió una orden de alejamiento, con ello el no podía acercarse r a menos de 50 metros...pero eso no le fue impedimento para elaborar un plan y secuestrarla... destrozando la vida de todas las personas cercanas a esta mujer...

-¿Quién era esa mujer? - Le pregunte aterrada

Di adiós al mundo que pensaste en que vivías

Di adiós

-Esa mujer eres tú...


	8. Chapter 8

8

POV RACHEL

Desde que somos pequeños tenemos sueños, unos mas locos que otros, pero cada uno de ellos son especiales, pero son sueños, simples sueños que hasta que no se vuelven realidad siguen en nuestra mente...Viví una año y algunos meses junto a Jesse cuando desperté del accidente que había tenido el me ayudo en todo vivíamos en un pequeño cuarto de hotel en Chicago, los primeros días estaba muy débil así que aquellos días no los recuerdo muy bien, pero casi un mes después viajamos hasta Canada, allí estuvimos cerca de dos meses y debido a su trabajo debimos mudarnos nuevamente esta vez fuimos hasta Argentina y como era costumbre apenas estuvimos dos meses y nuevamente tuvimos que empacar y dirigirnos a un nuevo país...Y así fueron varias veces yo entendía que su trabajo no le permitía quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar así que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente pero cuando llegamos a Londres me prometió que ese seria nuestro hogar para siempre...que todos los sueños que siempre había tenido finalmente se estaban haciendo realidad y que ese lugar era el indicado para construir una nueva vida juntos...

Una vez leí un libro en el que la protagonista vivía situaciones increíbles y llenas de sentimientos pero al final la autora revelaba que todo era un simple sueño, y no lo entendía ya que me había sumergido tanto en la lectura que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que aquello fuera real, pero después entendí que si bien la fantasía puede hacerte sentir a salvo y que imaginar un mundo y una pareja perfecta te ahorra la tarea de tener que buscarla y vivir en ese mundo perfecto que tanto anhelas es una escapatoria, muchas veces queremos escapar de toda la mierda que puede llegar a ser la vida, pero es una salida equivocada he aprendido con el tiempo que si quieres un mundo y una pareja perfecta jamas lo encontrarás, la vida no es perfecta ni mucho menos las relaciones si fuera así todo sería aburrido, la vida es equivocarnos y aprender y duele demasiado equivocarse, saber que confiaste en la persona equivocada duele, pero lo que duele mas es saber que esa persona que tanto decía amarte te falla.

La vida es eso un conjunto de fallas y errores pero también es aprendizaje, felicidad, emoción... Y amor.

-¿Yo? - no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar

-Rachel todo lo que has vivido ha sido muy duro aun mas para las personas que te rodean...ha sido bastante doloroso, pero es hora que despiertes y te des cuenta que el mundo que el te dijo no existe...

-No- me levante bastante alterada - ¿Estas escuchando lo que me dices?

-Rachel cálmate por favor.

-No me pidas que me calme cuando me estas diciendo que he vivido una mentira - ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, yo solo pude llorar y lo hice como nunca en mi vida, llore tanto que dolía, dolía lo que sentía me dolía la mentira, me dolía el hecho de saber que todo era fantasía que había estado viviendo un sueño o mas bien una pesadilla y que finalmente estaba despertando.

-Ya estas a salvo es lo único que importa...solo eso...

-¿Que va a pasar ahora? - le pregunte aun bastante afectada.

-Vas a tener que confiar en mi, en Quinn y en Puck - me sonrió - tranquila enana de a poco saldremos adelante.

-¿Quienes son ellos?

-Las personas mas importantes en tu vida, en tu vida de verdad.

-Yo...

Estaba bastante confundida, no entendía muy bien a donde quería llegar aquella mujer pero ahora lo único que me interesaba era saber quién era, quien era Rachel Berry ¿Que haces cuando lo pierdes todo? Yo lo había perdido todo en un instante y no sabia como reaccionar, hace unas pocas horas estaba abrazando a Jesse y divirtiéndome con Emma, pero ahora no se que pensar ni como actuar tengo en frente de mi a una mujer que me dice que he vivido una mentira...¿Que puedo hacer? ¿Que debo decir?

-Es un bonito collar el que tienes ahí - interrumpió mis pensamientos

-Ahora ya no se que es verdad y que es mentira, según Jesse me lo dio mi madre antes de morir...

-No te lo dio ella, pero tranquila algún día te contare la historia de ese collar, ven vas a ir conmigo al hotel para que descanses un poco.

No proteste porque sabia que no tenia otra opción, ademas no quería volver a casa, o por lo menos no quería acercarme a ese lugar, así que acepte y me llevo al lugar en el que ella se estaba quedando

Estaba como anestesiada no sentía nada, solo quería recostarme y tratar de entender todo lo que me habían dicho, llegamos al hotel y de inmediato entre al baño a refrescarme un poco en tan solo pocas horas mi mundo se había derrumbado ¿quien era? ¿cual es mi verdadera historia.

Estaba sentada en el sofá pensando en millones de cosas cuando escuche como alguien entraba, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y la mire...

-Tuve un día horrible Puck lo único que quiero es dormir una década.

-Bueno rubia la pesadilla ya termino, creo que es momento de ser mas positivos...

Aquella chica rubia que había empezado todo el alboroto en la universidad esta allí y apenas me miro sentí como se tenso, y el ambiente se torno pesado, parecía que quería decirme algo pero se estaba reprimiendo, lo podía notar por la forma en la que se movía y la incomodidad que sentía

-Hey - fue el chico quien rompió el silencio incomodo que se había formado en el lugar - ¿como estas?

-No...no lo se...

-Me iré a bañar - dijo la chica rubia antes de desaparecer, se notaba que estaba agotada y las ojeras en sus ojos hacían parecer que no había dormido bien en días.

-Bien yo me quedo aquí haciéndote compañía...soy Noah pero todos me dicen Puck.

-Yo soy Rachel...

-Tranquila ella solo tuvo un muy mal día - me sonrió al notar que miraba a aquella chica rubia.

-Me puedes decir como se llama...

\- Quinn...se llama Quinn.

Ese nombre, ese bendito nombre que resonaba en mi cabeza todos los días. Se llamaba Quinn, por dios ese nombre...no entendía muy bien porque siempre llegaba a mis pensamientos y saber que ella se llamaba de esa manera me confundió aun mas.

-Gracias

El fue muy paciente conmigo y no me pregunto nada que me hiciera sentir incomoda minutos después aquella chica salió del baño secándose el cabello.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá tu - me miro - puedes dormir en mi habitación esta noche mañana conseguiré una habitación para mí sola.

-no quiero incomodare - le respondí

\- No lo haces - se dirigió hasta el refrigerador y saco una cerveza - Puck mañana tendremos que salir a las ocho de la mañana ya que nos necesitan para rendir declaraciones.

-Te van a abrir un expediente por lo que sucedió en la Universidad '¿verdad?

-Parece que si - respondió sin darle mucha importancia - pero bueno son cosas que pasan, fui yo la que perdió el control así que lo acepto.

-Esta bien lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir ha sido un día con muchas emociones. Buenas noches Rachel - me sonrió - si necesitas algo mi habitación es la de la derecha.

-Gracias y buenas noches - trate de sonreír y el solo me miro un momento con tanta dulzura que sentí que finalmente estaba a salvo...

Después de unos minutos la habitación se volvió a inundar de ese vació incomodo...Y nos quedamos ella y yo a solas, pero seguía muy concentrada en su ordenador que ni siquiera me miraba, parecía que estaba leyendo algo pero no lo lograba ver bien, fue en ese momento en el que note algo que me llamo la atención. Así que me levante del sofá y me acerque

-¿De donde sacaste ese collar? - La mire fijamente.

-¿Y porque debo contestarte eso?

\- Pensé que eras de los policías buenos - dije inocentemente y me lamente.

\- Bueno - se rió - ¿y como es un policía bueno?

\- No lo sé, no he visto tantas películas, pero se supone que siempre ayudan y contestan a todas las preguntas que se les hacen pero en fin no me cambies el tema dime de donde lo sacaste

-Rachel ve a dormir mañana tenemos un día bastante largo así que lo mejor será que descanses

-Por favor te lo suplico, por dios mira tenemos el mismo collar podría decir que son idénticos - le dije mostrándole de lo que hablaba y por primera vez desde ella llego al hotel me miro fijamente y sentía como me desarmada con la mirada, no sabía porque pero sus ojos me atrapaban.

-Ve a dormir - repitió y decidí actuar rápidamente ya que si quería que ella finalmente se sincerara no podía ir con rodeos.

-En la Universidad me dijiste mi amor...y no lo niegues...

-Seguro escuchaste mal, ahora ve a dormir porque tu tienes un día aun mas cansado que el mio.

-Lo dudo, tengo un muy buen oído y se que me dijiste mi amor - era obvio y no sabia porque me mentía, pero ahí estábamos ambas discutiendo por algo que de verdad me intrigaba

-Duerme - suspiró - te prometo que mañana te responderé a tus preguntas buenas noches Rach...

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente fue todo tan rápido que no pude reaccionar...

¿Quien era ella en mi vida?

Me recosté en aquel sofá que estaba bastante cómodo y sinceramente no tenía ganas de dormir, todo lo que había vivido aquel día parecía irreal una pesadilla o más bien era el dolor de aceptar la realidad,lo único que quería era saber la verdad pero aun me seguía preocupando por Emma y Jesse, aun no sabía nada de cómo habían sucedido las cosas pero ellos habían sido como mi familia durante ese año y si se que suena loco, pero deben entenderme un poco compartí tanto tiempo con ellos que enterarme que me habían mentido y peor manera me dejaba en una situación difícil de asimilar.

-Te dije que fueras a dormir - note que Quinn estaba mirándome fijamente.

-Entiende que no tengo ganas de dormir.

-Entiendo pero igual creo que debes descansar un poco - se sentó a mi lado.

-Podré estar tranquila cuando sepa toda la verdad

-Esta bien...

-Tu deberías dormir - la mire.

-Tampoco tengo sueño - suspiro y continuo mirándome con aquellos increíbles ojos que finalmente logre ver de que color eran...verdes...hermosos

-Me gustan tus ojos - dije sin siquiera pensarlo, y créanme deseaba que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, sinceramente no se porque lo dije pero deseaba decirlo.

-Yo... -

-Creo que estoy ya muy cansada - me reí un tanto nerviosa.

Me levante para irme a descansar en la habitación y note como ella se levantó rápidamente y me tomo del brazo acercándome a ella y un tanto nerviosa me abrazó, no esperaba que hiciera algo así pero no dude ni un segundo y le correspondí me aferre a su cuerpo si saber porque lo hacía simplemente disfrutaba de su cercanía, ella tenía sus manos en mi cintura y yo me aferraba más a su cuello disfrutando de su perfume, me sentía a salvo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía que pertenecía a un lugar, o más bien dicho pertenecía allí, en sus brazos.

-Te encontré - susurro - finalmente te encontré.

POV QUINN

Ya no recuerdo cuantas veces soñé con ese momento y era completamente perfecto, tenerla a ella a mi lado era todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo, ahí estaba ella ahí estaba mi adorada Rachel abrazándome y no quería soltarla sentía que si lo hacía nuevamente se alejaría de mi, me había tratado de controlar durante todo el día pero mis ganas de sentirla cerca podían más que cualquier cosa. Y la mejor sensación del mundo fue que ella me correspondió, por un momento pensé que se iba a alejar de mi e iba a huir asustada, pero no lo hizo...quizás aun quedaba algo de la Rachel de la que tanto me enamore, de la que amaba y era el gran amor de mi vida

-Lo siento - me disculpe - solo quise abrazarte.

-No tienes porque disculparte - me sonrió - buenas noches Quinn, espero que hoy puedas dormir bien

-Creo que sera la primera noche en mucho tiempo que dormiré bien - suspire - que descanses.

-Gracias...

La vi entrar a mi habitación y cerrar la puerta, me quede un momento parada asimilando todo lo sucedido y estaba feliz, al fin ella estaba conmigo...se que vendrían días difíciles pero aun así todo era mejor...Rachel estaba de nuevo junto a mi...

Buen fin de semana comenten :)

La próxima semana no podré actualizar ya que tengo varios exámenes en lo que concentrarme pero el día viernes ya actualizare


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey volvi ! jaja casi no sobrevivo pero estoy de vuelta gracias por leer comenten :)**

 **buen fin de semana**

* * *

 **9**

 **POV QUINN**

Aquel día Britt llegaría a Londres y con las buenas noticias de que Rachel había aparecido estaba muy emocionada así que me levante temprano ya que junto a Santana la iríamos a recoger en el aeropuerto  
No tuvimos que esperar mucho y al poco tiempo Britt ya estaba junto a nosotras, ella era esa alegría que tanto necesitábamos.  
-Ya quiero ver a Rach

-Mi amor debes entender que Rachel no nos recuerda por la tanto hay que ser bastante precavidas con lo que le decimos - le decía Santana.

-Pero San hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con ella.

Amaba la relación que tenía Britt y Rachel ya que se conocían desde pequeñas, tiempo después ambas decidieron estudiar artes y al poco tiempo ya estaban debutando en Broadway. Fue ella quien me presento a Rachel y por ello Britt era una persona muy especial en mi vida

-No te preocupes Britt ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con ella.

El viaje de regreso al hotel fue lleno de las bromas de Santana además de besos y abrazos de las chicas, cosa que de cierta manera me incomodaba pero la verdad eran celos... ¿Cuándo podría estar de esa manera con Rachel...? Ahora lo veía muy lejano y complicado, pero era algo que no quería pensar.

Fue la primera noche en mucho tiempo en la que dormí muy bien, de hecho no tuve pesadillas y descanse tranquila, tener a Rachel bajo mi mismo techo me daba paz, claro estaba consciente de que ella no me recordaba pero aun así podía sentir que ella seguía siendo la misma, que muy en el fondo aún estaba esa Rachel maravillosa que tanto amaba. Llegamos al hotel y Britt fue la primera en entrar a la habitación, allí estaban Noah y Rachel desayunando tranquilamente.

-Rachie - grito Britt y se acercó rápidamente a abrazarla - al fin volviste.

-Yo - respondió Rachel algo nerviosa - hola - sonrió y eso me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-Soy Britt - le sonrió - Sanny me dijo que tu aun no recuerdas muy bien así que no te preocupes porque yo te voy a contar todo de todo.

-Eso sería genial - se emocionó - de verdad quiero saber todo.

-Paso a paso Rach - acoto Santana - ya sabes que primero hay que evaluar varias cosas para saber cómo debemos proceder y ofrecerte el mejor tratamiento para que en poco tiempo todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Aquella mañana ella y Britt la pasaron juntas, al parecer esa conexión que ambas tenían no se había roto y eso era algo que me alegraba mucho, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ella me recordara o que al menos sintiera algo...pero no tenía ni idea de lo que había dentro de su corazón o si aun sentía algo por Jesse, y eso me aterraba. Después tuvimos que ir a la estación de policía ya que Rachel rendiría las primeras declaraciones y eso sería algo decisivo para el juicio que enfrentaría Jesse.

-Bien Rach te pido que me esperes un momento ya que necesitamos hablar algunas cosas para que estés preparada para las preguntas que van a hacerte - le decía Santana.

-Sinceramente no sé qué decir, yo creía conocer a Jesse...pero parece que todo era mentira.

-Tranquila, ya regreso y aclararemos tus dudas...

Santana se acercó a mí, tratando de que Rachel no escuchara lo que tenía que decirme.

-Q, he estado pensando mucho sobre lo que debemos hacer, claro todo en beneficio de Rachel y bueno llegue a la conclusión de que yo sola no puedo con todo esto, ya que de cierta manera mis sentimientos se ven afectados, dado que conozco a Rachel y también te conozco a ti, por ello llame a una de mis colegas y ella acepto ayudarme...mira todo es bastante complicado y Rachel no es la única que va a necesitar accesoria psicológica, sino que tú también por ello creo que lo mejor es que pidamos un poco de ayuda extra.

-San - suspire y la abrace - gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotras sé que sola no puedes con todo y realmente agradezco lo que has hecho.

-De nada rubia - me sonrió - ven te la voy a presentar y juntas ayudaremos a Rachel.

Santana tenia razón, debíamos hacer todo lo posible y más para conseguir que ella se sintiera mejor, no podía si quiera imaginar lo duro que era para ella saber que todo era una mentira, así que estaba dispuesta a todo para ayudarla...solo quería que ella estuviera bien.

-Ella es Sarah - nos presentó, era una mujer bastante joven parecía tener la misma edad que Rachel, cabello castaño y ojos azules - trabaja aquí en Londres desde hace casi dos meses y bueno sé que es una gran profesional ya que fuimos juntas a la Universidad.

-Un gusto - sonreí - soy Quinn.

-El placer es mío y créeme que tu caso es asombroso, pero estoy muy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Y por qué lo dices? - pregunte bastante curiosa dada la confianza que tenía la chica.

-Bueno, he tenido casos aún más complicados y siempre hay una luz de esperanza en ese túnel negro que ves ahora, por ello estoy segura que de a poco todo mejorara.

Le agradecí una vez más y nos dirigimos a la habitación en la que se encontraba Rachel, ella se veía algo impaciente así que decidimos empezar lo más rápido posible para poder aclarar las dudas que tenía.

-Yo solo quiero que alguien me diga todo sobre mi vida - nos decía Rachel - de verdad me siento perdida, ya no sé si soy escritora o una asaltante de bancos...

-Ni con el tiempo dejas de ser tan dramática - sonrió Santana.

-Rach no eres asaltante de bancos tranquila - la mire sonriéndole.

-Mira - intervino Sarah - primero creo que debemos hacerte unos análisis para saber que provoco la perdida de tus recuerdos, luego de a poco tomaremos una decisión sobre lo que debemos contarte de tu vida...y poco a poco sabrás absolutamente todo.

-Al menos díganme lo básico, por favor - me miro casi suplicando.

-Bien - respondió Sarah dejándonos a todas sorprendidas - Quinn porque no le dices quien era Rachel antes de todo esto...

-Bueno - titubee ya que no esperaba que ese momento llegara tan rápido así que solo suspire y decidí contarle lo que quería saber - te llamas Rachel Berry, eres hija única tu madre es Shelby Corcoran y tu padre Leroy Berry, ambos son grandes estrellas de Broadway, tu padre es director de varias obras y tu madre una de las mejores actrices y cantantes, tu creciste en Nueva York y tu sueño siempre fue llegar a Broadway tal y como tus padres lo había hecho, así que estudiaste en NYADA, una de las mejores escuelas en todo el país, con solo 19 años debutaste como protagonista de tu obra favorita - sonreí - Funny Girl, después de ello todo fue éxito para ti, tu carrera subía como la espuma y estabas cumpliendo todos tus sueños...eres una mujer cariñosa, amable, cuidadosa, algo irritante y dramática a veces - me reí provocando que los ojos de Rachel se llenaran de lágrimas - eres una mujer muy talentosa con la voz más hermosa que he escuchado en toda mi vida, tu talento es admirable y único...estabas a punto de lanzar un disco como solista y la gente te amaba, todos adoraban tu personalidad y lo entregada que eras a tu público siempre solías decir que sin ellos no serias nada y que cantabas por ellos y por ti...que la música nos da vida...nos da alegría - suspire tratando de controlar las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por mis mejillas - sé que no eres perfecta, pero tienes muchas cualidades que te hacen ser una persona admirable y encantadora...

-Dios - suspiro Rachel - ¿Tu como sabes todo eso sobre mí?

 _"Porque soy el amor de tu vida"_ pensé y quería gritárselo, quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, que ella era todo para mí, que desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que iba a ser especial, que era mis esposa y teníamos miles de planes juntas, que ella era todo lo que siempre soñé, que nos amábamos y que solo quería que todo volviera a ser como era antes de toda esta pesadilla.

-Solo soy alguien que sabe un poco de tu vida - me levante dispuesta a salir de la habitación y ella inmediatamente me detuvo.

-Alguien que dice cosas tan hermosas sobre mí no puede ser solo alguien - me miro y todo mi cuerpo tembló, esos ojos color chocolate me miraban fijamente casi rogando que le dijera toda la verdad sobre quien era yo en su vida, pero mire a Sarah y Santana que miraban la escena y casi me rogaban que no lo hiciera, así que les hice caso.

-De a poco sabrás todo - le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación, sabía que si seguía en ese lugar por más tiempo no iba a aguantar mis ganas de besarla.

¿Puedes enamorarte dos veces de la misma persona? ¿Puede el amor ser lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a todo? deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el amor que ella y yo nos teníamos volviera a surgir, y si tenía que volver a enamorarla, lo iba a hacer, lo haría cada día de mi vida porque estaba absolutamente segura de que era ella la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida...seamos realistas tengo 26 años creo que ya pase mi etapa en la que no sabía lo que quería, pero cuando ella apareció en mi vía entendí que el amor si existía, que también dolía pero sobre todo que hay una persona que hace que los días lluviosos no sean tan malos, que las derrotas no sean tan dolorosas y que los detalles más simples e insignificantes sean todo lo que necesites para que tu día este completo, el amor es doloroso, angustiante, hermoso, algo raro, idiota, ciego, cursi, encantador... pero sin duda es algo que toda persona en algún momento va a sentir y yo estoy feliz de que la persona que me haya hecho sentir todas esas emociones sea ella...Rachel Berry.

 **POV RACHEL**

El día fue increíblemente agotador más de lo que esperaba, había conocido a alguien de mi pasado y era encantadora y bastante graciosa, Britt había llegado aquella mañana y hablar con ella me hacía bien, sentía que podía confiar en ella y realmente me encantaba tenerla cerca, por otro lado tuve que ir a la estación de policía a rendir declaraciones por primera vez desde que todo comenzó, Santana y Sarah fueron muy pacientes conmigo y me explicaron el procedimiento, las cosas que debía responder eran simples, si, no y no recuerdo, no querían que dijera nada mas ya que podía favorecer a Jesse de alguna forma, así que les hice caso, parte de mi quería que el pagara por todo el daños que me había hecho...

También supe algo más sobre mi vida, al parecer era actriz en Broadway, no lo podía creer, ¿Yo actriz? Obvio la reina del drama, solo podía sonreír al imaginarme en sobre un gran escenario con mucha gente aplaudiéndome, eso era algo que me hacía inmensamente feliz, ahora sabía que tenía a dos éxitos padres y según Santana llegarían en las próximas horas a Londres ya que su vuelo se había cancelado por mal tiempo, estaba ansiosa por conocerlos y también preguntarle a mi madre si realmente el collar que tenía me lo había dado ella. Después de un largo día de muchas preguntas y respuestas regresamos al hotel y pude descansar un poco.

-Voy a prepárame un café ¿Quieres algo? – me preguntaba Quinn mientras la veía buscar algo en la cocina.

-No, estoy bien así pero gracias – respondí.

-De acuerdo – ni si quiera me miro y continuo preparándose algo para comer, yo seguía embelesada mirando cada movimiento que hacía, no tenía idea de porque me llamaba tanto la atención, pero desde que la conocí no paraba de mirarla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

-Si me sigues mirando así me pondrás más nerviosa – me dijo riéndose.

-Lo…lo siento – respondí nerviosa y me enfoque nuevamente en mirar hacia otro lado…

-No te preocupes – volvió a reír.

-No sabía que leías – trate de cambiar de tema al notar un pequeño libro en la mesa - ¿Es tuyo?

-Pues sí, hace algunos días lo compre en una pequeña tienda aquí, el señor me lo recomendó mucho.

-¿Y te está gustando?

-Pues me intriga mucho la historia y de verdad la persona que lo escribió lo hace muy bien – se acercó hacia mí.

-Gracias – le sonreí – yo lo escribí.

-¿Es enserio? – me miro sorprendida

-Sí, ese es mi primer libro, lo publique hace casi un mes y al parecer hubo mucha gente a la que le gusto la historia.

-Es increíble, escribes muy bonito…

-Se hace lo que se puede – me reí y a mire fijamente a los ojos, grave error, jamás debí mirarla fijamente ya que me encantaban sus ojos, cada vez que nuestras miradas se conectaban sentía una corriente recorrerme de pies a cabeza – yo…yo no sé qué me pasa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No sé, pues cada vez que te veo algo dentro de mí se desarma…

-¿Y eso es bueno? – me miro confundida.

-Pues creo que es algo bueno…no me mires así – baje la mirada.

-¿Así como? – sonrió y estaba tan cerca de mí que juro que jamás había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien en toda mi vida, no me importaba que fuera una chica o que apenas la conocía y que nadie quería decirme quien era ella en mi vida…

Pero quería besarla, quería tan solo por un momento dejarme llevar y comentar una locura…

-Así – susurre – con una mirada que me traspasa y me hace sentirme en el mismísimo cielo…

-¡No Puck no! – entraban Santana, Britt y Puck discutiendo sobre algo y fue tan mala mi reacción que cuando trate de apartarme de Quinn termine tropezando con una pequeña mesa y tirando una lámpara que se estrelló contra el piso provocando mucho ruido.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Puck mientras nos miraban confundidos - ¿Estaban peleando?

-¿Qué? No claro que no – respondió Quinn.

-¿Entonces que paso? – seguía preguntando Santana.

-Nada – sonreí y Quinn hizo lo mismo – nada, creo que me dio hambre vamos a comer algo.

-Si yo apoyo a Rachie – me abrazo Britt.

Aquella noche no volví a quedarme a solas con Quinn, pero parte de mi deseaba que nos dejaran a solas una vez más y parte de mi quería ser lo suficientemente valiente para darle un beso…tan solo un beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey muchas gracias por comentar de verdad me alientan a seguir escribiendo así que mil gracias aquí esta un regalo por haberlas hecho esperar jeje :)**

 **Lulu tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos, ojala tenga mas tiempo para escribir y muchas gracias por leer y comentar**

 **Pao Vargas tus reviews siempre han sido increíbles muchas gracias por comentar**

 **twitter: DCimaginegirl90**

* * *

 **10**

 **POV RACHEL**

Era Martes y mis padres al fin habían llegado a Londres, debo confesar que estaba ansiosa por verlos así que Puck fue al aeropuerto a recogerlos, la espera fue bastante larga pero ni bien abrieron la puerta corrieron a abrazarme y no pude evitar derramar lágrimas, me abrazaron como si fuera la última vez que lo harían ambos lloraban y lo entendía perfectamente ya que había desaparecido mucho tiempo, por otro lado yo estaba completamente feliz de tenerlos a mi lado.

-Oh por dios mírate - me sonrió mi padre - estas hermosa, siempre has sido preciosa Rach.

-Gracias - sonreí - yo lo siento por no recordar quienes son...

-No lo sientas hija - me abrazo mi madre - al fin todo termino.

En ese momento entro Quinn a la habitación y nos miró sonriéndonos, solo estaba parada mirándonos y al conectarse nuestras miradas no pude evitar sonreír.

-Quinn hija - fue mi padre quien reacciono y se acercó a abrazarla - ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor ahora - dijo muy tranquila, en ese momento mi madre se apartó de mí y camino hacia ella y la abrazo, la abrazo tan fuerte y continuo derramando lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias - fue lo único que dijo y la volvió a abrazar, al parecer Quinn y mis padres se llevaban muy bien y no entendía muy bien el porqué.

-Los dejare a solas para que puedan hablar con Rachel.

-Gracias de nuevo hija - dijo mi padre y al poco tiempo ya estamos solos los tres en aquella habitación de hotel, mi madre me comento un poco sobre mi infancia, también mi padre me dijo varias anécdotas de mi niñez y me sentía tan bien conociendo un poco más sobre mi pasado

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando pero aun tenía una duda y claro lo adivinaron era sobre mi collar ya que era la única cosa que tenia de mi pasado así que decidí preguntarle a mi mama.

-Bueno Rach, eso no me corresponde contártelo, además Santana nos pidió que no te diéramos tanta información y quizás no hemos cumplido con ello - me sonrió.

-¿Entonces no me lo diste tú?

-No, pero ese collar que tienes es muy importante para ti, no te lo di yo pero es un lindo detalle de una persona que siempre te ha querido mucho.

-Ah bueno ahora estoy más intrigada - suspire

-tranquila todo a su tiempo.

Dos días habían pasado desde que mis padres llegaron a la ciudad y tuvieron que llevarme a un hospital ya que por recomendación de Sarah y Santana debía realizarme un chequeo completo para descubrir que fue lo que sucedió y como perdí la memoria.

Odiaba los hospitales me hacían sentir enferma pero ahí estaba yo sentada esperando que nos atendieran, estaba junto a Quinn y Santana, mis padres habían ido a llenar varias hojas de información sobre mis antecedentes médicos así que solo bastaba esperar.

Me hicieron varios análisis, no entendía para que pero según me decían era necesario casi tres horas después nos reunimos con los doctores para discutir algunos resultados de los análisis.

-Bueno podemos asegurar que la señorita Berry sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, el mismo le provocó la pérdida de su memoria, pero afortunadamente no hay daños más profundos de los que preocuparnos - comentaba el doctor - al parecer recibió buena asistencia médica, también puedo decir que el golpe tal vez fue muy fuerte ya que tiene séquelas de varios huesos rotos y un desgarro muscular, lamentablemente no puedo decir como ocurrió ya que solo la persona que estuvo a tu lado en ese momento lo sabe, pero afortunadamente tus heridas sanaron y ahora todo parece indicar que tu salud es muy buena.

-Eso es muy bueno - intervino Sarah - ¿Cómo debemos proceder para recuperar sus recuerdos?

-Siempre que sucede algo así les pido a mis pacientes tener paciencia, no puedes pretender recuperar todos los recuerdos de una vez, por lo tanto con una buena terapia creo que de a poco podrías recuperarlos, no puedo asegurar que recordaras todo - me dijo y me tense ¿Nunca iba a recordar todo? eso dolía más de lo que podían imaginar - pero hay muy buenas posibilidades.

Al volver al hotel no dije nada, quería asimilar todo lo sucedido entendía perfectamente que las posibilidades que tenia de recordar eran escasas así que tenía que aprender a lidiar con ello.

-¿Cómo estás? - entraba Quinn a mi habitación.

-Algo cansada, fueron muchos análisis - trate de sonreír.

-Entiendo perfectamente - se sentó al filo de mi cama - te voy a contar la historia de tu collar y espero que eso te anime un poco.

-¿De verdad lo harás? - la mire muy emocionada.

-Lo prometí así que voy a cumplir mi promesa...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **POV QUINN**

Estábamos en casa era 31 de diciembre y estábamos a pocas horas de celebrar el inicio de un nuevo año, el 2014 había sido increíble para Rachel y para mí, ambas habíamos ascendido en nuestras carreras y nuestra relación iba mejor que nunca, claro a veces discutíamos como cualquier pareja pero lo lográbamos resolver, aquel día decidimos no salir y quedarnos en casa para disfrutar de los fuegos pirotécnicos y la vista que nos ofrecía nuestro departamento.

-Amo comer uvas - me decía - podría hacerlo toda mi vida me encantan.

-Lo se mi amor por eso siempre te compro uvas - sonreí.

-Pero las verdes, al igual que las manzanas - me dijo mientras se comía aquellas uvas verdes que le encantaba y se acomodaba a mi lado en el sofá - me encantas - susurro.

-Tú me encantas más - la bese - estas hermosa lo sabes...

-Sí, y me encanta que me lo digas - sonrió y me miro - ¿Que tanto piensas?

-Bueno tengo un regalo para ti y esperaba dártelo a media noche pero sinceramente no aguanto las ganas de que lo veas.

-Dime por favor que es un baile sensual para mí - me dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué? - comencé a reírme - eres una pervertida y no, no es eso.

-Ay mi amor - suspiro - bueno entonces que será...

-Te compre esto - saque una pequeña caja y se la entregue - ábrelo.

-Oh por dios - me sonrió - dime que es lo que creo que es...

-Ábrelo - suspire y ella lo hizo - Rachel Berry - me arrodille - hace casi dos años y medio que te conozco y ya no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, sé que las cosas entre nosotras fueron muy rápido ya al mes de conocernos eras mi novia y pocos meses después me pediste que me fuera a vivir contigo, la gente puede pensar que estoy completamente loca, pero sé que esto es amor y si no lo es pues es demasiado perfecto, te amo eres todo lo que siempre soñé tener, eres la mujer de mi vida, por quien lucho por ser mejor, me haces feliz, me apoyas y sin ti me siento perdida, no quiero vivir con la idea de que puedo perderte así que si me lo permites desearía enamorarte día a día y hacerte notar lo mucho que significas para mí...es por eso que te pido que te cases conmigo, quiero compartir todo contigo quizás pienses que estoy loca y que somos aún muy jóvenes para esto, pero ¿Por qué esperar? yo estoy segura de lo que siento, no quiero dejar pasar más tiempo y quiero que seas mía y yo tuya para siempre, si sé que sueno cursi - me reí nerviosa y ella también lo hizo - pero yo contigo quiero ese para siempre del que todos hablan y que solo se ve en películas o novelas románticas, yo quiero contigo eso...despertar cada día y tenerte a mi lado, llenarte de detalles quiero hacerte feliz porque tú me haces feliz...Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Obvio que si - me abrazo - si quiero, dios Quinn me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo, no estás loca porque yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no quiero que pase un solo día sin que te diga lo mucho que te amo...te amo mi amor.

-Te amo amor - sonreí - no quería regalarte el tipo anillo ya que sé que no te gustan así que decidí comprarte este collar, tiene uno idéntico, uno para ti y uno para mí...

-¿Por qué una llave? - me pregunto curiosa.

-Podría decirte que es la llave de mi corazón pero es demasiado cursi - me reí - bueno veras los seres humanos a veces creamos muros para protegernos, de esa manera nos sentimos seguros ya que sabemos que nadie traspasara ese muro, pero cuando llega alguien que está dispuesto a pasar ese muro sin importar lo difícil que sea nos aterramos ya que tenemos miedo de lo que pueda pasar, tenemos miedo de que ese muro se caiga y nos sintamos desprotegidos...yo no quiero tener más ese muro, pero sé que es necesario crearlo ya que así no me lastimaran sin embargo simbólicamente de doy esta llave para que puedas pasar ese muro...te amo demasiado Rachel y sé que no me equivoco al entregarme completamente a ti.

-Dios eres la mujer perfecta - se acercó a mí y me beso – nunca pero nunca dejes que me olvide de lo perfecta que eres, y de este momento en el que me has hecho sentir la mujer más especial de todo el mundo, te amo mi amor

Todos creamos muros a nuestro alrededor y es por miedo, miedo a que nos vuelvan a lastimar pero ese es el riesgo de enamorarse...esos muros son nuestra manera de sentirnos a salvo, no importa que pases sabes que esos muros te protegen...pero todo cambia cuando llega una persona dispuesta a no solo cruzar esos muros sino que también a derrumbarlos... ¿es esa persona el amor de tu vida? Hay personas que derrumban esos muros... ¿Pero qué haces cuando se van? Te dejan completamente sola, sin la protección de esos muros que tanto trabajo te costó crearlos, estas desprotegida ¿Qué pasa cuando te entregas completamente? O bien puedes salir lastimada o bien puedes encontrar a la persona adecuada con la que no debas tener muros o barreras... ¿vale la pena el riesgo? Pues yo creo que sí...vale la pena...

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Te lo dio alguien que te quiere mucho para demostrarte lo importante que eres para esa persona, con ese collar prometió cuidarte y hacerte feliz mientras estuvieras a su lado.

-Oh por dios ¿yo tenía pareja?

-Si la tenías -respondí calmada.

-¿Y en dónde está?

-Solo te puedo contar lo básico ahora me tengo que ir y espero que entiendas que no es bueno para ti saber todo de golpe.

-Bueno está bien - suspiro - Gracias por contármelo...

-No hay de que

-Antes que te vayas ¿puedes contestarme otra pregunta por favor?

\- A ver dime.

\- ¿Y tú tienes pareja?

-Pues - si y eres tu pensé, pero no quería estropear todo así que solo me quede callada - hay alguien que me gusta mucho - sonreí.

-Gracias por responder

 **POV RACHEL**

Había pasado mas de una semana desde que me había dado cuenta de la gran mentira en la que estaba envuelta, en aquella semana sucedieron muchas cosas como enterarme de quien realmente era, aceptar que Jesse no era una buena persona y que él y Emma me habían hecho mucho daño, además conocí a Britt quien en poco tiempo se había vuelto como mi mejor amiga, me sentía tan bien viviendo junto a ella Santana, Puck y Quinn, uff Quinn cada vez que pienso en ella siento como estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago, no sé qué me pasa pero me encanta compartir tiempo con ella, no es como con Britt o Puck, con ella es todo distinto y me gusta que sea así. También habían llegado mis padres y conocerlos fue increíble tal y como lo había imaginado estaba tan feliz de estar cerca de ellos que parecía una niña de doce años emocionada junto a esas increíbles personas que en poco tiempo me animaron y entendieron perfectamente lo que me estaba sucediendo.

-Rachel vamos a ir por algo de comer no quieres venir hija - me decía mi mama.

-No gracias quiero quedarme a escribir un poco ya que hace mucho que no lo hago.

-Bueno hija ya regresamos - me abrazo mi padre - por cierto no estarás sola mucho tiempo Quinn regresara en unos minutos.

Me senté en el sofá y me puse a escribir un poco mientras esperaba que Quinn volviera, hace días que no hablábamos más de lo que necesariamente debíamos ya que siempre alguien nos interrumpía, si no era Puck, era Santana o Britt e incluso mis padres, así que estaba ansiosa por tener un poco de tiempo a solas con ella.

-Te juro jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida - escuche a Quinn entrar al dormitorio - te lo digo enserio deja de reírte.

-Es que es demasiado gracioso - decía Sarah y note como ninguna si quiera me miro.

-Para mí no lo fue - se rió - enserio.

-Está bien, está bien - se rió - solo porque me caes muy bien dejare de burlarme - la miro fijamente - hola Rachel - se voltio a saludarme - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien - respondí sin muchas ganas, verlas reírse y sin importarles que las miraba me enfureció.

-¿Solo bien? - dijo Quinn mientras se sentaba en frente mío.

-Si - volví a responder de mala manera y me centre en mi lectura. Quizás era Sarah esa persona que le gustaba a Quinn y con tan solo pensarlo me asqueaba...por dios que le veía Sarah no tenía nada bueno...

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir - dijo Sarah - nos vemos mañana Quinn espero que todo lo que hablamos lo pongas en práctica y Rachel cuídate mucho adiós.

-Nos vemos y muchas gracias por todo - se acercó y la abrazo, en ese momento quise matarla, quise levantarme y pegar a Sarah ¿Por qué? obvio estaba abrazando a Quinn.

La chica rubia volvió a sentarse en frente de mí y encendió la televisión mientras yo seguía tratando de leer, estaba furiosa, algo dentro de mi tenía ganas de romper todo.

-¿Puedes apagar la televisión no te das cuenta que estoy leyendo?

-Pero no estoy haciendo nada malo, si quieres bajo el volumen pero de verdad necesito ver las noticias - dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Pues se llama respeto por si no te lo han enseñado - respondí enfrentándola.

-Lo sé - me miró fijamente - pero no entiendo tu actitud Rachel, no estoy molestándote y si tanto quieres leer puedes irte a otra habitación y listo.

-A veces eres insoportable y te comportar como una completa idiota - le dije muy seria y me levante furiosa dispuesta a encerrarme en mi habitación

-¿Que dijiste? - se levantó y me siguió hasta mi cuarto - creo que no escuche muy bien.

-Escuchaste perfectamente lo que dije - bien lo admito suelo ser muy dramática y en ese momento estaba furiosa y ni siquiera entendía bien porque

-No a ver repítelo - se acercó a mí y cuando ella se acercaba demasiado a mí, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar - dilo.

-Ya lo dije si no escuchaste que lastima - ella miro mis labios y en ese instante deje de pensar, deje de analizar todo, y por un segundo todo desapareció y todo el miedo que sentía se desvaneció.

-¿Estas celosa verdad? - me dijo eso y no supe cómo reaccionar.

-¿Qué? estás loca - me reí nerviosa - completamente loca.

-Jamás has podido manejar bien tus celos - se rió - nunca los puedes ocultar.

-Ves que eres una idiota... ¿Cómo voy a sentir celos? por dios tú y la psicóloga pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana a mí no me importa.

-Ya - volvió a reírse y quise golpearla - entonces no te molesta que la invite a cenar

-Haz lo que se te dé la gana ya te dije no me importa además no sé qué le ves.

-Es una chica muy guapa, inteligente y divertida - me decía provocándome

-Uy si muy divertida ¿Por que no te vas con ella y dejas de molestarme?

-Si muy divertida la pase muy bien el dia de hoy junto a ella.

-Ya Quinn déjame en paz quiero leer y tú no me lo permites.

-A puesto a que quieres besarme - me dijo y juro por dios que casi me desmayo, no sabía que Quinn podía ser tan directa y realmente eso me encantaba y claro hacia que los nervios me dominaran.

-Ah no - me reí - tu sí que esta más loca de lo que pensé.

-¿No quieres besarme? - se acercó a mí y quería que un terremoto, un tsunami o una invasión extraterrestre evitara que ella siguiera acercándose a mí ya que sabía que no iba a poder resistir más a su cercanía.

-Yo - ella coloco sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, no tenía escapatoria no podía huir estaba atrapada en sus brazos - yo...

-Tu - susurro a centímetros de mis labios y sabía que iba a pasar, era inevitable - tú me gustas mucho.

-Quinn - susurre - yo...

-Solo dime que no quieres besarme y te juro que me aparto de verdad, pero necesito que lo digas.

-Bésame - fue lo último que alcance a decir antes de aferrarme a su cuello y evitar que pudiera decirme algo más colocando mis labios sobre los suyos y fue jodidamente perfecto, me sentía en el mismísimo cielo, besaba muy bien y me encantaba lo que sentía...cada sensación que provocaba aquel beso en mi me tenia completamente fuera de mi, nunca habia sentido algo tan intenso...

Sus labios continuaban moviéndose sobre los míos y no quería que ese beso terminara, podría pasar toda mi vida besándola y creo que sería inmensamente feliz, continuamos así hasta que si hizo necesario separarnos para tomar un poco de aire.

-Dios - susurro ella si apartarse de mi - por dios no sabes lo mucho que extrañe esto.

-Yo - me reí algo nerviosa - quería hacerlo, de verdad necesitaba besarte.

-Santana va a matarme cuando se entere que te bese.

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque siempre me dice que vaya despacio contigo, aún hay cosas que hacer y decir.

-Quería hacerlo - me mordí el labio y la mire fijamente - además me gustó mucho.

-¿Aun piensas que soy idiota? - me sonrió.

-Un poco - comenzó a reír - aunque besas bien.

Un beso es todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme viva, un simple beso, pero para mí no era tan simple, era mi primer beso con ella, y no había música, velas encendidas o un ambiente de ensueño, pero yo no lo necesitaba, lo único que me importaba era tenerla a mi lado


	11. Chapter 11

POV QUINN

-Solo un poco - sonreí - aun la tenia sujeta de la cintura mientras ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos, me encantaba tenerla así mirándola fijamente.

-Perdóname por lo de hace un rato...no se que me paso.

-Esta todo bien, de verdad no tienes que pedirme disculpas.

-¿Ya nos habíamos besado antes? - me pregunto algo nerviosa y no sabia que responder, si le decía de una vez todo lo podía arruinar.

-Ehhh...Rach - susurre.

-¿Tu crees que me olvide que en la Universidad me dijiste mi amor?

En ese momento volvimos a la realidad cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse, no se porque no logre reaccionar bien y mi intento por alejarme un poco de ella termino en mi tropezando con el sillon y cayendo aparatosamente al piso ante los ojos de Santana y Puck que me miraban confundidos.

-Ahora si ¿me van a decir que estaban haciendo? - nos interrogo Santana.

-Nada lo juro - trate de levantarme - solo soy un poco torpe y me caí.

-¿Te caíste? - sonrió Puck - oh vamos ahora me van a negar que estaban peleando, traten de llevarse bien chicas.

-Nos llevamos bien - respondió Rachel ayudándome a ponerme de pie - muy bien...de verdad.

-Bueno - me miro Santana - haré como que les creo, las estoy vigilando - nos miro.

Solo sonreí y me aleje de Rachel, necesitaba conversar con Santana asi que entre a su dormitorio y la enfrente.

-Esta bien no me caí - suspire - ella y yo nos besamos.

-Son unas pervertidas ni dos minutos pudieron aguantar - se comenzó a reír - por dios Q se que la abstinencia te esta afectando pero trata de controlarte.

-San por favor no estoy para bromas - me recosté en su cama - fue tan perfecto, dios esa mujer me vuelve loca, no importa cuanto tiempo pase me hace temblar con solo un beso.

-Ya cállate que cursi eres - se acomodo a mi lado - mira no quiero que Rachel resulte afectada pero entiendo que tu no puedes estar lejos de ella asi que solo te pido cautela no vayas de una a decirle que eres su esposa, podrias matarla de la impresión.

-Que exagerada eres - me reí - tranquila se que no debo decirle nada, pero me encanta tenerla cerca de mi.

-Lo se Q y por eso te entiendo perfectamente, ademas eso es bueno, Rachel a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado siente algo por ti...y eso me hace muy feliz.

-¿Cuando podremos volver a Nueva York? - fui directa la verdad era algo que siempre rondaba en mi mente ya que quería que ella y yo volviéramos a nuestras vidas.

-Eso no lo se Q - suspiro - quizás Rachel no quiere irse de aqui y bueno al fin y al cabo va a ser su decision y es algo que tenemos que respetar...

-Esta bien - suspire - bueno gracias por entender todo.

-Esta bien rubia, de verdad ve a descansar un poco, mañana necesito que seas fuerte y des lo mejor de ti, por favor quiero que mañana estes tranquila.

Tenia razón ya que ese dia tenia que enfrentarme a Jesse por primera vez desde lo que sucedio en la Universidad, seria la primera vez que rindiera declaraciones para comenzar con el jucio. No podia volver a perder los estribos con ese tipo asi que debia permanecer lo mas calmada posible.

Me dirigi a mi habitacion y de repente escuche la voz de Rachel, no podia comprender muy bien que decia asi que apegue un poco a su puerta y entendi que estaba cantando, amaba su voz asi que no pude evitar quedarme alli escuchandola

¿Tu boca aún recordaría el sabor de mi amor?

¿Tus ojos seguirían sonriendo al son de tus mejillas?

Nena, te seguiré amando hasta que tengamos 70

Siempre que cantaba me hipnotizaba, ella tenia una voz increíble y siempre admire su capacidad de conmover a la audiencia tan solo utilizando su voz

Nena tu sonrisa siempre la llevaré en mi mente.

Yo me pregunto, cómo las personas se enamoran de una manera tan misteriosa

Y quizá todo esto sea parte de un plan

No pude esperar mas asi que abri lentamente la puerta y la mire cantando, estaba sentada en su cama con los audifonos puestos y cantando a todo pulmon, no pude evitar sonreir al verla alli, era tan tierna que mi corazon latia mas y mas rápido.

-Me encanta tu voz - le dije y ella se sorprendio al verme alli.

-Casi me matas de un susto - sonrio - ¿Me quieres acompañar?

¿Como iba a negarme? Dios ni loca hubiera dicho que no asi que solo le sonrei y me acomode a su lado, era tan perfecto, no tienen ni idea de las veces que había soñado con tenerla de esa manera y finalmente estaba sucediendo.

-Me encanta Ed Sheeran - le comente mientras me recostaba a su lado.

-A mi también, cada una de sus canciones me enamora.

-SI tienes razon - suspire - ¿como estas?

-Muy bien - gire un poco y la vi sonreír - no creas que me arrepiento de haberte besado, asi que puedes estar tranquila.

-Me alegra que no te arrepientas...

-Tu dijiste que tenia pareja y creo que eso me preocupa un poco ya que te bese y no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar esa persona.

-Bueno - sonrei - créeme que todo estará bien.

-Confiare en ti - se giro y nos miramos por unos segundos.

-¿Y tu y la psicóloga como están? - me pregunto bajando la mirada.

-Rach - me comence a reir - ¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?

-Dijiste que alguien te gustaba y pues me dijiste que ella es bonita inteligente y otras cosas asi que tenia que preguntarte.

-A ver - acaricie su mejilla y la mire fijamente - a mi no me gusta ni me gustara la psicologa - sonrei - porque mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas asi que ella no significa nada para mi.

-Uy - suspiro - entonces yo ¿que soy?

-La mujer mas maravillosa del planeta, la mas hermosa y también la mas celosa - ella me sonrio y observe esos ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba...y me dieron ganas de besarla asi que lo hice me acerque un poco mas a ella y la bese despacio...

-¿Por que tienes que ser tan jodidamente adorable? - susurro después de separar mis labios de ella.

-Porque asi espero enamorarte...

-¿Quieres enamorarme? - me pregunto divertida.

-Claro que quiero hacerlo...¿Por que te sorprende?

-No se - se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la ventana - igual sabes que yo necesito tiempo, todo es como que muy nuevo y raro.

-Lo se y lo entiendo, yo esperare y entenderé...solo déjame estar a tu lado.

-Esta bien - me sonrio e inmediatamente cambio de tema - asi que yo vivía en Nueva York...eso esta muy lejos de aca...

-¿Quieres ir a Nueva York? - estaba muy entusiasmada con que me diera una respuesta positiva pero como le habia dicho a Santana no la iba a presionar.

-No lo se la verdad...tengo mi vida acá y bueno debería pensarlo bien...

-Lo se -suspire.

-¿Y tu que vas a hacer? - se sentó en frente de mi.

-Pues no lo se, ya todo termino y puedo volver a casa...pero aun no que vaya a pasar...creo que es mejor que me vaya a descansar - me levante - buenas noches Rach duerme bien.

-Si claro - me sonrio - tu tambien descansa...

-Lo hare - camine hacia la puerta y ella me detuvo tomándome del brazo, lentamente se acerco a mi y me beso en los labios, fue un beso rapido y tierno...no pude hacer nada solo sonreir...

-Ahora si - bajo la mirada y note como se sonrojo - buenas noches.

-Me haces muy feliz - la abrace y disfrute de su aroma, disfrute de sentirla tan cerca de mi - muy, pero muy feliz.

POV RACHEL

Quinn es una mujer muy hermosa, creo que cualquiera dudaría de su sexualidad si la viera, y es que es una mujer única, no solo es preciosa sino que su manera de pensar y expresarse enamora, bueno mirenme estoy prácticamente babeando por ella y apenas llevo dos semanas conociéndola.

Me recosté ya que estaba bastante cansada y quería dormir un poco...y al poco tiempo el sueño me gano y me quede profundamente dormida.

FLASHBACK

Me encontraba dentro de una bodega abandonada, todo estaba destrozado y al parecer nadie había estado en ese lugar en muchos años, no podía escuchar ni ver nada tan solo la bodega vacía, intente gritar varias veces pero no obtuve resultados, al parecer estaba completamente sola y aterrada, de pronto lo vi a aparecer.

-Estas loco - gritaba - déjame en paz por favor solo déjame ir.

-Nunca - susurro - Jamas Rach...tienes que entender que tu eres mia...solo mia de nadie mas.

-Por favor no me hagas daño - le decía llorando - por favor no me hagas daño

-Jamas podria hacerte daño - se acerco a mi apuntadome con una pistola - si yo te amo ¿Como podria hacerte daño?

-Jesse - trate de tranquilizarme pero las lagrimas seguian cayendo por mis mejillas - acaba con esto por favor...Quinn me va a encontrar...ella me buscara...y vas a pagar por todo esto.

-Nunca te va a encontrar - se rio - tu amada Quinn jamas va a dar contigo, yo mismo me encargare de que eso no suceda y asi vamos a ser felices para siempre - se acerco y trato de besarme.

-Me das asco - le grite y lo lamente ya que inmediatamente me golpeo muy fuerte en el rostro.

-Se bien que no es asi - su mirada era horrible, sabia que era el fin, que me haría daño...

-No por favor... - le suplique.

-Te voy a enseñar que debes respetarme - me dijo y supe que eso era todo, nadie me iba a salvar, no importaba que tratara de hacer, estaba condenada a que sucediera...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me desperte gritando y completamente aterrada la pesadilla que habia tenido era demasiado real, casi podia sentir las manos de Jesse sobre mi, asi que no podia parar de llorar e inmediatamente Quinn entro a mi habitacion

-¿Que paso? - se acomodo a mi lado y yo solo me aferre a su cuerpo y continué llorando.

-Chicas que sucede - entraba Puck - Rach por favor deja de llorar.

-Ya chicos tranquilos - llegaban Britt y Santana - debemos lograr que se tranquilice esta teniendo un ataque de panico asi que llama al medico.

No recuerdo muy bien que paso después ya que desperte y estaba en mi habitacion junto a Quinn quien seguía abrazándome...no entendía que habia sucedido después de que ellos llegaran asi que me asuste.

-Hey tranquila - despertó y me sonrio - yo estoy aqui.

-Que...¿que me paso? - le pregunte nerviosa.

-Solo un mal sueño tranquila ya todo esta bien...solo trata de descansar.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que me paso

-Esta bien, solo descansa Rach - acaricio mi mejilla y yo me volví a acomodar entre sus brazos.

-Por favor no me dejes Quinn.

-Nunca lo haría - susurro - jamas lo hice y nunca lo haré - en ese instante recordé el sueño que tuve y supe que no era un sueño.

No claro que no era un simple sueño, en realidad era el primer recuerdo que vino a mi mente...era obvio que era un recuerdo y había nombrado a Quinn...

-Por favor dime quien eres en mi vida - le dije en medio de lagrimas - por favor, yo se que no eres alguien mas, estoy segura de que no eres una mas en mi vida, yo siento que eres muy importante y nadie quiere decirme, yo lo siento aquí Quinn - me tome el pecho y la mire ella al igual que yo estaba derramando lagrimas - no es simple atracción lo que siento por ti, te he soñado Quinn, te he visto en mis sueños por meses pero jamas pude darme cuenta...tu nombre siempre ha estado en mi cabeza, tu mirada, dios tus ojos...por favor solo dímelo.

-Tu eres el amor de mi vida - me dijo sin dejar de mirarme - tu y solo tu, yo soy la persona que te dio ese collar que tanto te importa, soy yo la te busco por mas de un año incansablemente, soy yo la que te ama y esta estúpidamente enamorada de ti, soy yo Rach.

-¿Somos pareja?

-Estamos juntas hace casi tres años.

-Dios - suspire - oh por dios tres años, eso es mucho tiempo...

-Yo entiendo que tu ahora no sientas nada por mi, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti por favor, no podría hacerlo.

-Te dije que jamas me dejes - le sonrei - por favor nunca me dejes.

En ese momento entro Sarah junto a Puck, ambos estaban bastante preocupados por mi y entendía perfectamente ya que el episodio de la noche anterior habia sido aterrador.

-El doctor dijo que debes descansar, te dieron un sedante para que te relajaras.

-Esta bien - asenti - descansare.

-Te quiero enana - fue Puck quien se acerco y me dio un beso en la frente - no nos vuelvas a asustar asi, trata de estar tranquila.

-Así lo haré - le sonreí.

Nos dejaron a solas una vez mas y note que Quinn seguia nerviosa, si acababa de enterarme que ella y yo eramos pareja y me intrigaba, ella era una mujer hermosa y para estar tres años juntas muchas cosas nos debieron haber sucedido.

-Deja de estar tan nerviosa conmigo.

-Estoy tranquila - me sonrio - bueno yo te dejo que descanses.

-Ahora me gustas mas - le sonrei - gracias por decirme la verdad, ahora se que tengo una novia muy hermosa, que es policia y que ademas siempre se preocupa por mi.

-Eres increible - se rio - te quiero y descansa si necesitas algo me llamas.

-Lo hare y gracias por quedarte conmigo.

¿Como sabes que estas enamorado? Yo he fallado muchas veces en averiguar esa sensacion ¿Te sientes feliz al ver a esa persona? ¿Es atraccion? la verdad no lo se pero el amor es asi bastante complicado o sencillo...y es que hay personas que hacen que todo sea sencillo, te crees invencible a su lado te sientes capaz de todo y no importa si fallas o fracasas sabes que esa persona estara alli apoyandote y diciendote las palabras justas, exactamente lo que necesitas escuchar...

Pero...¿que pasa cuando todo eso se acaba? Cuando esa persona se va y ahora estas sola, debes enfrentar las alegrias y las tristezas completamente sola, sabes que si te caes tendras que levantarte por tus propios medios, ya no hay mas esa sensacion de sentirse invencible, ya no hay nada...y es en ese preciso momento en que te das cuenta que tu alegria, que tu felicidad y tu bienestar solo debe depender de una persona...y esa persona eres tu...


	12. Chapter 12

**Perdón** **por no actualizar pero anduve sin internet :(**

 **Gracias por leer y comenten eso ayuda a la historia continúe creciendo**

* * *

 **12**

 **POV QUINN**

Estaba en la estación de policía esperando que diera inicio el primer interrogatorio, y la verdad me estaba comenzando a desesperar, la hora acordada había sido las ocho de la mañana pero ya eran las diez de la mañana y nada sucedía.

-Cálmate - llego Santana - me dijeron que ya está aquí y ya lo llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios.

-Bien - suspire, si bien yo iba a ser la persona que le hiciera las preguntas, estaba completamente aterrada sobre lo que nos podría revelar.

-Diga su nombre completo por favor - comenzaban.

-Jesse St. James - dijo muy tranquilo y aunque yo estaba en otra habitación observando todo podía sentir que me observaba.

-Por favor relate los hechos que acontecen el secuestro de la señorita Rachel Berry.

-Le contare con lujo de detalles, sé que estoy completamente hundido y no tengo nada más que hacer que decir la verdad, así que lo hare pueden decirle a Quinn que deje de esconderse y que yo mismo le diré todo mirándola a los ojos.

-Por favor prosiga, no tiene derecho a exigir nada - le dijo muy seria la persona que tomaba sus declaraciones

-Como quieran, empezare por lo básico ¿Por qué lo hice? Pues porque la amo...y ella me ama a mí...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **POV JESSE**

El año era 2012 y había conseguido la oportunidad de mi vida, me habían encargado la dirección del musical más exitoso de todos los tiempos y mis nervios eran increíbles, no supe ni como pero en menos de un año mi vida había cambiado drásticamente y me enfrentaba al sueño de todo chico que ama las artes y bueno tenía un reto que cumplir así que asumí la dirección con todo el respeto que debía, pero en ese instante ella se cruzó en mi camino, desde el momento en que la vi supe que era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, cada detalle era perfecto, aunque sabía que no me podía involucrar con las chicas de la obra acercarme a ella era prácticamente imposible ya que necesitaba saber más de ella.

-Estuviste increíble en los ensayos felicitaciones.

-Muchas gracias Jesse – me sonrió – espero que el día del estreno todo salga bien.

-Así será confía en mi – ella trato de alejarse de mí y la detuve – oh disculpa ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?

-Yo – note que se puso nerviosa y me encantaba – pues yo tengo pareja Jesse así que no estoy disponible

-¿Enserio estas con alguien? - pregunte sorprendido.

-Así es y la verdad estoy muy enamorada - no dijo nada más y me dejo solo en medio del teatro, obviamente no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados así que comencé a averiguar con quien estaba saliendo y al poco tiempo lo descubrí.

No lo podía creer, era una mujer, por dios que desperdicio, Rachel era una mujer asombrosa y cualquier hombre se volvería loco por ella...no entendía que le veía a esa mujer con la que estaba y sinceramente me parecía asqueroso, vamos seamos sinceros una relación así siempre es un juego estúpido de niñas confundidas que buscan experimentar.

-Vamos te invito una copa - era la segunda vez que le pedía una cita y esperaba que no se negara.

-Jesse - me sonrió - me caes muy bien pero no...Enserio no insistas.

-¿Que le ves a ella? -le pregunte molesto.

-Pues ella es todo lo que siempre desee, además a mí no me llaman la atención los chicos, lo siento si estoy siendo muy realista pero necesito que entiendas que conmigo no tienes oportunidad, estoy felizmente enamorada de Quinn.

Y así fue el segundo rechazo que recibí de Rachel, obviamente no me iba a dar por vencido sabía que si insistía un poco ella de a poco caería.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

\- Soy muy perseverante, si quiero algo lo consigo y así lo hice con Rachel, su vida a lado de Quinn estaba condenada a fracasar, ellas discutían constantemente y eso es algo que Quinn no lo acepta - sonreí - ella sabe perfectamente que su relación se estaba deteriorando y le dio miedo de que Rachel se diera cuenta que su felicidad no estaba a su lado...lo sabes perfectamente - grite - ella ya se estaba cansando de tu falta de tiempo, de tus desplantes y de toda la mierda en la que vivías, Rachel tenia sueños demasiado grandes para una fracasada como tu...ella soñaba tan alto que nadie podía pararla y yo estaba dispuesto a llevarla a lo más alto...pero esta idiota se tuvo que entrometer, ya no era amor lo que sentían, más bien era costumbre, puede que ella solo recuerde los lindos momentos pero de seguro no les ha dicho sobre las peleas o los días que Rachel llegaba llorando al teatro porque había vuelto a discutir con su amada...atrévete a negármelo Fabray, estoy aquí vamos niégalo...

 **POV QUINN**

Estaba detrás del cristal escuchando todo lo que ese maldito idiota decía y no aguante más, me estaba desafiando así que entre al cuarto y lo enfrente.

-¿Que mierda quieres de mí? - le pregunte furiosa.

-Que digas la verdad, todos los medios creen que eran la pareja perfecta y que todo en su vida era color de rosas, pero eso no es así...

-Rachel y yo éramos felices, como todos teníamos problemas pero lo único que se interpuso en nuestra felicidad eres tú y tu maldita obsesión.

-Por favor, yo solo rescate a Rachel de su miseria, sabía que conmigo le iba a ir mejor y no me equivoque, ella es una famosa escritora, tiene talento innato y triunfa conmigo a su lado.

-¿En realidad crees que te ama? - me reí - por dios reacciona de una vez, le das asco y lo único que siempre quiso es que desaparecieras de su vida.

-Eso no es cierto ella me ama - me miro y juro que su mirada estaba llena de odio y resentimiento.

-Es verdad - le dije muy confiada - te odia por todo lo que le hiciste.

-Maldita idiota - después de decirme esas palabras se lanzó a tratar de golpearme, pero afortunadamente la policía intervino y la situación no llego a mayores.

-Vamos a suspender la toma de declaraciones hasta nuevo aviso - dijo tratando de calmarme - por favor todos salgan de aquí y déjenme con la señorita Fabray.

Sacaron a Jesse tan rápido que no alcance a decirle más cosas a ese desgraciado que no dejaba de atormentarme, no sabía cuándo iba a terminar todo, pero por lo visto estábamos muy lejos de llegar al final del cuento.

-Debes comenzar a calmarte - me dijo mirándome fijamente el fiscal - estoy cansado de aguantar este tipo de cosas, no me importa lo que St. James diga o haga tu aquí eres quien maneja las reglas y deberías comportarte a la altura de la situación.

-Las provocaciones fueron demasiadas - me excuse pero sabía que lo había arruinado.

-Te dije que no me interesa ese tipo te puede provocar lo que él quiera al final lo único que hace es cavar su propia tumba, pero tú al responderle no haces más que complicar la situación.

-Yo...yo de verdad lo lamento.

-Estas suspendida dos semanas - me dijo y enfurecí no podía creerlo - y no quiero verte por aquí necesitas descansar y espero que después de ese tiempo asumas este caso con todo lo que implica.

No dije nada mas ya que solo lo empeoraría y salí de ese lugar directo hasta el hotel, necesitaba tomar un baño y calmarme, el día había sido horrible y no me apetecía seguir escuchando tonterías, nunca en mi carrera me habían suspendido así que sabía que esto traería consecuencias, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no le iba a dar el gusto a Jesse de arruinar mi carrera.

El lugar estaba vacío al parecer todos habían salido y era algo que agradecía ya que no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, me dirigí a la ducha y me quite la ropa, deje que el agua cayera sobre mi cuerpo y cerré mis ojos tratando de relajarme.

Quince minutos después salí y me coloque ropa cómoda, me senté en el sofá y trate de poner mi mente en blanco ya que en mi cabeza se repetían las palabras de Jesse una y otra vez.

-Hey buen día - era Rachel quien llegaba con varias bolsas de comida - ¿todo bien?

-No tuve un buen día nada más...

-Bueno - se acomodó a mi lado - trata de descansar a lo mejor es lo que necesitas.

-Si bueno...solo quiero estar un rato a solas nada más.

-Está bien - me sonrió - yo iré a mi cuarto a leer un poco.

-Bueno.

Rachel solo suspiro y se alejó de mí, apenas estaba recuperando su confianza y realmente no quería arruinarlo pero cuando algo me molestaba no podía ocultarlo. Minutos después escuche a Rachel hablar por teléfono con Britt, ambas se habían vuelto muy cercanas...

-No Britt, estoy en mi cuarto leyendo un poco.

 _-"Rachie tienes que venir y probar estos helados so deliciosos"_

-Lo sé, ¿qué te parece si vamos mañana?

 _\- Si, eso será genial además así te puedo mostrar algo..._

-¿Qué cosa? - se rio.

 _-Es una sorpresa si te lo digo lo arruinaras, así que te espero mañana en la parte de abajo del hotel_

-Me parece perfecto - volvió a reír - nos vemos mañana.

Entre a su cuarto casi por inercia y me pare en la puerta mirándola fijamente, ella seguía concentrada en su libro que ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿Que paso? - me pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Haces demasiado ruido - dije muy seria.

-¿Ruido? - se rio - oh vamos si tan solo estoy leyendo.

-Te estabas riendo.

-¿Ahora no me puedo reír? - me miro confundida - si tanto te molesta el sonido puedes ir a tu habitación y descansar como te dije.

-Quiero estar en la sala.

-Pareces una nena de 15 años poniendo excusas tontas, si tuviste un mal día no te vengas a desquitar conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo te pido que bajes la voz ¿Es tanto pedir eso?

-Ok - se levantó y camino hacia mí - me hartaste, me voy a caminar, sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que estuve contigo tres años de mi vida si te comportas así...la verdad no sé cómo te aguantaba.

Al decir eso reaccione, fue como tener un deja va en un momento recordé que esas mismas palabras me las había dicho ella mismo tiempo atrás.

 **FLASHBACK**

Llegaba del trabajo completamente agotada, los casos en los que estaba trabajando demandaban de mucho tiempo y la verdad era que estaba harto de todo ello, claro que quería resolverlos pero lo veía demasiado complicado

-Hola mi amor - me saludo Rachel.

-Hey - trate de sonreír - ¿qué tal todo?

-Bastante tranquilo ahora que estamos en vacaciones de invierno todo es un poco más relajado.

-Qué bueno - me senté en el sofá y suspire.

-¿Esta muy cansada?

-Demasiado - suspire nuevamente - solo quiero dormir.

-Ve a hacerlo, duerme un poco y en un rato comemos, mientras tanto yo veré televisión.

El maldito ruido de la televisión encendida me molestaba de sobremanera así que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera levantarme y caminara hacia la sala para apagar ese maldito aparato

-¿Qué te pasa? - me dijo Rachel al ver que apague la televisión.

-El ruido es insoportable y a ti no se te ocurre mejor idea de reírte y poner a todo volumen ese maldito aparato.

-¿Ahora no puedo reírme? - me miro sorprendida.

-Si lo haces deberías hacerlo como la gente normal.

-Estoy harta de ti - se levantó y me enfrento - últimamente cada cosa que hago te molesta, cada cosa que digo está mal, siempre estas cansada y peleamos por cualquier estupidez.

-No es una estupidez que no me dejes descansar.

-No sé cómo te he aguantado tantos desplantes Quinn - me miro y note que quería llorar - estoy muy cansada de esto, tu no eras así...creo que es la cuarta vez que te digo que estoy harta...

-¿Que me estas tratando de decir?

-Que tal vez no haya una quinta vez - suspiro y se limpió las lágrimas que caían por su mejilla - pasare la noche en casa de Noah, nos vemos.

Rachel salió del apartamento dejándome completamente sola y más confundida que nunca ¿En qué momento todo comenzó a salir mar? ¿En qué parte fallamos? El amor a veces no es suficiente, por un lado está la persona que aún tiene esperanzas de que todo funciones bien y por otra esta la persona que se sigue llenando de dudas y solo continua porque es la costumbre...nos enamoramos de costumbres, de recuerdos y es ahí donde nos olvidamos de lo verdaderamente importante.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Cuando una relación esta por acabarse lo sientes, aunque lo niegues algo dentro de ti sabe que todo se está yendo por la borda, que los detalles y las cosas que antes parecían tan importantes ahora no son nada, que las peleas absurdas que terminaban con los dos haciendo el amor y pidiendo perdón por ser tan idiotas, ahora terminan con silencios incomodos y días de no hablarse, que los _"te amo"_ ya solo son respondidos con un _"yo también",_ sabes que el final se acerca y que hagas lo que hagas ya tu tiempo se acabó, no hay nada que hacer es tirar una cuerda que está a punto de romperse, y es aún más doloroso cuando las cosas por un lado parecen ir bien pero por el otro están llenas de dudas, _"de amor nadie se muere"_ creo que esa frase me la repitieron millones de veces, y es verdad no te mueres pero el dolor que sientes es completamente indescriptible, duele y duele demasiado tanto que crees que nunca más podrás vivir sin dejar de sentir ese incesante dolor que se acomoda en tu pecho...un corazón enamorado y roto es una de las peores cosas que una persona enfrenta y el amor cuando eres joven duele el doble, crees que es el fin del mundo que todas las personas son iguales, que todo siempre te llevara al mismo lugar a sentirte traicionado y vacío, no de amor nadie se muere, pero a causa de ese mismo amor es que todos estamos expuestos a sufrir, llorar, amargarnos e incluso hundirnos. Quizás el miedo es tan grande que no vemos más allá de lo que sucede, en algún punto esa persona que te rompió el corazón volverá a enamorarse, volverá a sentir, seguirá con su vida y será feliz aunque tu estés destrozado por dentro esa persona será feliz aunque en el fondo desees que pague por todos los pedazos que dejo, si esa persona se lo propone será feliz, seguirá con su vida y lamentablemente tu no serás parte de ella ¿Que puedes hacer? simplemente seguir, esperando que la vida te de una nueva oportunidad, esperando que el amor nuevamente llegue a tu vida...¿Que le deseas a esa persona? ¿Lo mejor? ¿Que sea feliz? Vamos la mayor parte de los seres humanos somos egoístas, y en el fondo sabes que no deseas eso, deseas que sea feliz contigo a su lado, que viva las mejores cosas pero que las comparta contigo, puede que te repitas una y otra vez que le deseas lo mejor, pero en el fondo aun guardas rencor, aun sientes que pudiste hacer algo más, que quizás había otra salida, que no todo debió terminar de la manera en la que lo hizo, nos enamoramos de detalles, de acciones y de actitudes pero también nos desenamoramos por esos mismos detalles y esas mismas acciones y actitudes cuando todo termina es momento de aceptarlo ya que al final solo quedan los recuerdos...los buenos y los malos recuerdos.

-No te vayas - me acerque a ella - no por favor no voy a cometer los mismos errores.

-¿Que errores? - me miro Rachel.

-Te amo - le susurre sobre sus labios - perdóname, perdóname mi amor.

-Hey - me abrazo - tranquila - no pude evitar desmoronarme y llorar.

-Lo siento tanto Rach - trate de limpiar mis lágrimas y la mire.

-Sé que las cosas a veces se complican, pero quizás es tiempo que entiendas que no puedes sola con todo y que lo mejor no es encerrarse en uno mismo - suspiro - eres hermosa, inteligente y muy terca pero odio verte llorar, odio sentir que tratas de alejar a todo el mundo de tu lado...Quinn las cosas no siempre son perfectas...no todos los días son buenos y quiero que me dejes demostrarte que incluso en esos días tan horribles, tan negros y desesperantes estaré a tu lado - beso mi mejilla - creo que es en esos días en los que uno ve a quien realmente le importas y tú me importas mucho.

-Eres todo para mí, perdóname si en algún momento no te lo demostré.

-No te atasques en el pasado - me sonrió - si no dejas ir tu pasado no puedes tener un hermoso presente.

-Dios eres perfecta - sonreí y me coloque mis manos en su cintura - cada día que pasa doy gracias por haber tenido una segunda oportunidad contigo.

-Y yo doy gracias ya que gracias a ti volví a vivir.

A veces nuestro cerebro bloquea los malos momentos y en otras ocasiones se queda solo con los malos recuerdos, es curiosa ya que sabemos que esos mismos recuerdos son los que nos hacen mal pero aun así los llevamos presentes a cada momento, cualquier cosa trae a tu mente esos recuerdos, una canción, una frase, una foto, lo que sea...y te han revivir ese momento... ¿Eres capaz de quedarte solo con lo bueno? Yo no soy capaz, creo que ese es mi error, ya que siempre me quedo con lo malo, con lo que me hace daño...

-Ya no estés triste - me beso en los labios - ven vamos a dormir un poco luego todo será mejor.

-Gracias...

-¿Por qué? - me sonrió.

-Porque esta vez te quedaste cuando te dije que no te fueras.

-Nunca me iría - me abrazo - no creo que podría irme.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey gracias por leer y les aviso que se me viene una semana complicada ya que es la ultima en la Universidad asi que no actualizare seguido espero sepan comprender pero luego las compensare

Comenten :)

* * *

 **13**

A pesar de todo este capítulo es para ti...

 **POV RACHEL**

Las cosas estaban algo tensas ya que Quinn había sido suspendida, entendía perfectamente que no pudiera controlarse cuando tenía en frente a Jesse pero por el bien de su carrera le pedí que por favor tratara de llevar las cosas con calma, después de nuestra discusión no volvimos a tocar el tema, quería que se tranquilizara y entendiera que no estaba sola.

Aquella mañana iba a salir junto a Britt ya que me había invitado a tomar un helado, así que tome las llaves y mi bolso, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del cuarto tropecé con Quinn.

-Oh lo siento mucho - me sonrió

-No te preocupes, está todo bien, voy a salir un momento.

-Si está bien - suspiro - está muy linda.

-Bueno es mi encanto natural - me reí - nos vemos en la tarde.

-Espera - me sujeto del brazo y me acerco lentamente hacia su cuerpo - quiero decirte algo.

Mentiría si dijera que tenerla tan cerca no me pone nerviosa, así que diré que mi cuerpo tiembla cuando se me acerca de esa manera, puedo decir que sus ojos hacían que olvidara todo a mi alrededor aunque sonara cursi y extraño, pero era lo que sentía.

-Dime - susurre mirando sus labios.

-Cuídate mucho - se acercó a mí y coloco sus manos en mi cintura y finalmente coloco sus labios sobre los míos sorprendiéndome, pero inmediatamente le correspondí, sentir sus labios sobre los míos producía sensaciones completamente incontrolables en mí, claro la única persona que recordaba haber besado era Jesse y la verdad nunca fue algo que me gustara.

-¿Y ese beso? - logre decir luego de que nos separáramos.

-Me apetecía - me sonrió - que te vaya muy bien Rach.

Se alejó de mí y me quede un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento, siempre que ella me besaba literalmente me sentía en las nubes, olvidaba todo a mí alrededor.

Baje hasta la recepción del hotel y ahí estaba Britt esperándome

-Rachie! - Me abrazó - ¿Estas lista para tu sorpresa?

-Claro Britt - le sonreí

-Bueno debemos ir hasta el parque que queda acá a la vuelta - se acercó a mí y me tomo de la mano, así que empezamos a caminar, el clima era realmente bueno, algo que sin duda agradecía - ¿Porque estas tan feliz?

-Pues es un buen día nada más.

-¿Ya lo hiciste con Quinn? - se rio.

-¿Hacer qué? - la mire confundida y al mirar su rostro comprendí a lo que se refiera - Oh no Britt, no eso no - comencé a reírme.

-Es que recuerdo muy bien como siempre tenías esa cara de felicidad cuanto tú y Quinn estaban juntas.

-¿Cómo era nuestra relación? Bueno me refiero a que si éramos felices.

-Realmente lo era, claro que los últimos días antes de que tu desaparecieras las cosas estaban un poco tensas, pero ustedes se amaban no hay duda de ello.

-¿Había tensión? - me sorprendí.

-Bueno tu siempre soñaste muy alto y cada cosa que te proponías lo lograbas, además la fama era algo que ni siquiera tu podías manejar de manera adecuada y creo que eso comenzó a afectar tu relación.

-¿Que sueños tenia?

-Bueno querías iniciar una gira por toda América con tu nuevo disco y para ello tendrías que alejarte de Quinn por casi un año y medio, ella nunca estuvo cien por ciento de acuerdo pero te apoyaba en todo.

-Bueno es un sueño bastante grande y con muchas responsabilidades - suspire.

-Rach - me miro -Quinn te ama más que a nada en el mundo, desde que las presente ustedes tuvieron una especie de conexión única que ni Santana ni yo entendíamos, y bueno las cosas con ustedes fueron muy rápido, no quiero decir que este mal pero en realidad todo sucedió muy deprisa ya que en unos pocos meses ustedes ya estaban viviendo juntas y tenían planes de boda, sé que se amaban y no querían esperar, pero yo siempre pensé que debían tomarse las cosas con calma, al final todo eso les afecto y su relación de a poco se iba apagando - suspiro - a mí y a Sanny nos dolía mucho lo que sucedía ya que ustedes se amaban pero parecía que no era suficiente...

-No sé qué decir...de verdad Britt yo siento algo muy especial por ella y me hace muy feliz, y quizás no quiero saber todo sobre mi pasado, quizás hay cosas que prefiero no saber y así poder comenzar de nuevo con ella.

-Y eso está muy bien - sonrió - solo no te apresures...creo que hay errores que no valen la pena volver a cometer.

 **FLASHBACK**

Eran las dos de la tarde y acababa de salir del teatro, tenía que ir a comprar varias cosas para la cena que le iba a preparar a Quinn así que tome un taxi y me dirigí al supermercado.

Después de casi una hora en la que tuve la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarme con varios paparazis que querían a toda costa enfurecerme regrese a casa, estaba bastante cansada de que todos me persiguieran, era agotador no poder salir ni si quiera al supermercado sin tener a por lo menos cinco personas con su cámara apuntándome y preguntando sobre cosas sin sentido, no me malinterpreten amaba mi profesión pero también era muy molesto soportar ciertas cosas.

Al llegar le mande un mensaje a Quinn para que no hiciera planes.

 _"Hola espero que estés teniendo un buen día...por cierto no hagas planes en la noche ya que te tengo algo que decirte" Rachel_

 _"Hey estaré en casa más o menos a las siete " Quinn_

 _"De acuerdo nos vemos..." Rachel_

Me dispuse a preparar todo y el tiempo se me fue volando rápidamente me cambie de ropa y espere ansiosa a que Quinn llegara, eran casi las ocho de la noche y ella finalmente apareció

-Hey, lo siento hubo mucho tráfico y ya sabes cómo es el trabajo.

-La cena se enfrió - conteste bastante molesta.

-Lo lamento - me dijo mientras colocaba su abrigo encima del sofá.

-Si está bien, ya sea como es el trabajo

-Bueno - suspiro - ¿qué me querías decir?

-Bueno hoy fui a la disquera en la mañana y hablamos de muchas cosas entre ellas la manera de seguir con la idea de la gira por toda América...y ellos aceptaron, me dijeron que es una muy buena idea ya que mi disco ha obtenido buenos resultados...

-¿Te vas a ir de gira?

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, yo siempre te he contado las veces que he soñado con irme de gira y dar a conocer mi música.

-Por lo menos te vas a ir un año... ¿Que va a pasar con nosotras?

-Estamos casadas eso no va a cambiar - la mire fijamente.

-La distancia va a ser mucha...No quiero tan solo verte por cámara, ver que estas triunfando y que de a poco te vas olvidando de mí, sé que estos días han sido difíciles, pero yo te amo siempre te he amado y me duele ver que todo se va desvaneciendo, me duele saber que te alejas, que yo me alejo y que todo de a poco se está apagando...

-Yo siempre he querido salvar lo que tenemos pero no puedo sola...no puedo con todo...he estado pensando mucho en nosotras...

-No lo digas...

-Tú necesitas a alguien que te de todo...que te del tiempo que yo no tengo, que te de todos esos detalles a los que estabas acostumbrada

-Rach

-Sé que me amas y tu deberías saber que nadie en el mundo jamás me quiso tanto como tú, pero quizás tu mereces algo mejor, mereces un amor que te de todo y yo lo único que he estado haciendo estos días es dañar lo que tenemos.

-Tú no has dañado nada por favor mi amor tu sabes que podemos salir de esto...

-¿Qué pasa cuando el amor no es suficiente Quinn?

-No lo se

-No importa cuánto te amé, no importa cuanto lo intentemos quizás no es nuestro momento, y si es muy raro todo porque sé que el amor que nos tenemos es real pero de verdad quiero seguir mis sueños y no voy a dejar que nada me detenga, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer y no deseo tener que ver como de a poco todo se va a la mierda y que ya no tenemos tiempo ni para vernos o salir como una pareja normal, no quiero llegar a eso a que no nos hablemos y los silencios sean insoportables.

-Dios - mire su rostro y note como sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y juro que en ese momento mi corazón termino de romperse, en ese instante entendí todo el daño que nos estábamos haciendo y me dolió, me dolió demasiado.

No importa cuánto luche, creo que quería rendirme...quería que todo se acabara si la iba a extrañar y dolía tanto que pensaba que era el final de todo...dolía tanto porque la amaba, pero quería que ella fuera feliz y a mi lado ya no lo era...las relaciones se desgastan y se rompen, a veces quisiera que no fuera así pero lamentablemente el mundo no color de rosas, la vida no es fácil y el amor mucho menos... ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a luchar? ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a aguantar? a veces es mejor rendirse y darse cuenta que no vas a ningún lado que ya nada vale y que al igual que esa cena todo se enfrió y eso duele...duele y mata de a poco...

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Hey Rach - me gritaba Britt - ¿estás bien? este algo pálida y eso es raro.

-Lo siento solo me dolió un poco la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que regresemos al hotel?

-No claro que no, mejor vamos por la sorpresa

Las personas nos acostumbramos a cosas, nos acostumbramos a ir por la misma calle todos los días a pesar de que existen otras nos gusta caminar por allí, y estamos hechos de esas costumbres, ¿qué pasa cuando te acostumbras a una persona? Creo que es normal que después de un tiempo de hablar con alguien se te haga costumbre escribirle y después de un tiempo tu vida ya no está completa sin recibir noticias de esa persona...todo se vuelve monótono y de apoco tu vida gira en torno de ella...pero ¿qué pasa cuando todo se acaba? Me he preguntado miles de veces que sucede cuando el amor se acaba...y créanme aun no encuentro la respuesta correcta...aún no existe un manual que te indique que hacer en esos momentos y aunque existiera creo que no serviría porque cada persona lo asimila de manera distinta.

¿Qué pasa si tienes una segunda oportunidad de amar? ¿Qué harías para recuperar ese amor?

Llegamos al parque y vi mucha gente lo que me parecía más extraño era que todos tenían una rosa roja en sus manos, todo estaban reunidos alrededor de alguien que no lograba ver, así que Britt tomo mi mano y nos encaminamos en medio de la multitud hasta llegar al centro de atención de todas esas personas.

 **POV QUINN**

Estaba muy nerviosa pero sabía que debía demostrarle a Rachel todo lo que sentía por ella así que le pedí ayuda a Britt para que la trajera hasta el parque. Además le pedí a la gente que estaba allí que me ayudara con algo...

-Sé que esto puede resultar algo extraño, pero deseo decirte que estoy muy feliz de tenerte en mi vida de nuevo, sé que todo esto es complicado y que las cosas no siempre son como las deseamos, pero Rach yo siempre he creído en que el amor existe, cuando tu llegaste a mi vida los primeros meses fueron de mucha felicidad y eso me asustaba, a veces ser feliz asusta porque no sabes cuándo se va a terminar y yo vivía con ese miedo constante...ahora ya no siento miedo, no quiero perderte de nuevo...

-Estás loca - me dijo riéndose.

-Si pero que es la vida sin locura, yo antes vivía con prejuicios y miedo, ahora quiero comenzar de nuevo contigo, sé que no hay muchas personas que tienen la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad y yo la estoy teniendo contigo...no voy a desaprovechar ni un segundo más.

-Oh dios - me sonrió y todas personas le entregaron las rosas que había comprado.

-Hubiera querido comprar casi 380 rosas que simbolizan los días que estuviste lejos de mí, pero preferí darte trece flores ...trece meses fueron los que tuve que luchar por encontrarte y ahora que finalmente te tengo a mi lado te quiero enamorar nuevamente, quiero que esta vez nos demos tiempo para todo, quiero que esta vez vivamos cada detalle y cada cosa que no vivimos antes, sé que los recuerdos son importantes, pero quiero crear nuevos recuerdos a tu lado, quiero volver a sentirme en las nubes y sonreír ...quiero ser feliz y tú me haces muy feliz.

-Tu también me haces muy feliz - camino hacia mí y me abrazo - dios eres increíble gracias por todo.

-Rachel Berry...dame una oportunidad de enamorarte...

-Sería una idiota si digo que no - se rio - te quiero mucho Quinn claro que quiero que nos volvamos a enamorar...

Cuando era joven me hicieron escribir un ensayo sobre lo que era la felicidad, mi profesora nos pidió aquel trabajo como examen final así que cuando quise ponerme a escribir no sabía que poner ¿qué es la felicidad? lo único que se me ocurría eran mis amigos, era Santana que siempre me hacia sonreír...entonces pensé ¿la felicidad son personas? ¿La felicidad son momentos? ¿O es una combinación de ambas? Hoy puedo decir que la felicidad es una combinación de momentos y personas que hacen que sonrías, la felicidad es una sensación indescriptible para mí, aun ahora que se supone que debí haber madurado y debería tener una visión distinta de la vida sigo pensando que mi felicidad es Santana, Britt mi familia Noah y por supuesto Rachel...sé que aunque pueda tenerlo todo profesionalmente, sé que no sería verdaderamente feliz si no los tuviera a ellos a mi lado.

Quiero que Rachel sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo creo que ya lo he entendido, que a pesar de que ella y yo no estemos juntas ella merece ser feliz, merece sonar y volar muy alto tan alto como siempre lo deseo y que yo seguiré celebrando cada triunfo y que la seguiré apoyando en cada fracaso...¿Es eso madurez? ¿Es eso aprender lo que significa el amor?

-Esta preciosa - le dije.

-Gracias - sonrió - esto sin duda es un detalle hermoso Quinn.

-Te mereces esto y más - tome de su mano - sé que he estado bajo muchas presiones pero quiero que de a poco esto vaya funcionando.

-Por mi está perfecto intentarlo.

-Gracias...

-¿Porque eres tan adorable? - beso mi labios - me encantas.

-Y tú me encantas más

Es esa sensación de creerte invencible... es eso lo que siento con ella a mi lado y siempre lo sentí, con Rachel me siento mejor persona, sé que no estoy sola y que ella me entiende que encontré a la persona que me complementa...y la que hace mis días mejores...es ella y siempre será ella, no importa si estamos lejos o cerca, ella logra mover mi mundo...hace mucho tiempo Santana me pregunto ¿Que harías si ella deja de amarte? Y no supe que responder quizás porque es algo que jamás se te pasa por la cabeza ya que cuando estas con alguien esas dudas no deberían estar en tu cabeza, pero ahora lo pienso y sé que sería algo muy difícil y creo que no podría siquiera verla con esa persona, pero como dije ella merece ser feliz, si yo ya no puedo darle esa felicidad pues es cuestión de aprender a aceptarlo...pero ahora sé que si puedo darle esa felicidad y no me rendiré, no dejare que nada se interponga en lo que sentimos y luchare con todo y contra todos.

...


	14. Chapter 14

**Al fin termino lo mas duro de la semana de exámenes jeje :) así que volví y espero que continúen leyendo y comentando ya que me gusta saber que opinan**

 **Perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto pero sin duda hay cosas en las que debo enforcarme, pero finalmente ya tengo tiempo y me encanta volver a escribir**

 **un abrazo :)**

* * *

 **14**

 **POV RACHEL**

Puede que no tenga muchos recuerdos pero estos últimos días han sido maravillosos y me alegra que Quinn, Santana, Puck y Britt aparecieran en mi vida…Sé que es un poco extraño que en poco tiempo ya tenga una conexión con ellos, pero es verdad siento que los conozco desde siempre y aunque la situación con Jesse aun me persigue sé que no puedo atascarme en ese momento.

¿Qué si lo he perdonado? La verdad no tengo idea, parte de mi está furiosa por toda la situación y me siento decepcionada y enojada…pero aún me preocupo por él y Emma, independientemente de todo ellos en el tiempo que compartimos juntos siempre se preocuparon por mí.

En estos días junto con los chicos decidimos alquilar una casa en el centro de Londres, el vivir en un hotel no es del todo cómodo así que Quinn tomo la decisión de alquilar un lugar y de esa manera establecernos…la verdad no sé qué quiero ya que por un lado deseo ir a Nueva York y conocer todo sobre mi vida y sé que para ello debo ir a aquella ciudad, pero por otro lado en Londres me siento a salvo…es confuso…

-Enana ¿quieres ir al supermercado? – me pregunta Santana.

-Estoy un poco agotada con esto de la mudanza…

-Está bien – suspira – nos vemos en la noche por cierto Quinn llegara en un rato pórtense bien

-Santana – me reí.

Las cosas con Quinn van mejor que nunca, ella me hace sentir protegida y amada, es una mujer increíble y de verdad quiero darme una oportunidad con ella.

De acuerdo creo que mentiría si dijera que ella no me llama la atención sexualmente, vamos solo deben verla para saber que estoy babeando y terriblemente ilusionada con lo que vamos construyendo, pero sinceramente no sé si estoy lista para dar ese paso, además yo nunca he estado con nadie o bueno no recuerdo haber tenido intimidad con alguna mujer, quizás antes si Salí con varias chicas pero eso no lo recuerdo así que cada sentimiento y cada sensación es completamente nueva para mi

 **FLASHBACK**

Habíamos viajado en auto casi treinta minutos, hace casi cuatro días que habíamos decidió escaparnos de todo y de todos tomándonos unas merecidas vacaciones en Los Ángeles…pero Quinn había insistido tanto en salir y explorar que no pude decir que no así que me subí al auto y ella me pidió que me cubriera los ojos.

-No mi amor no hagas trampa – susurraba – no tienes que ver es una sorpresa.

-Quinn amo las sorpresas – dije emocionada – anda dime que es.

-No seas ansiosa.

Apenas Quinn quito la venda que había puesto en mis ojos pude ver que nos encontrábamos cerca de la playa, la vista era insuperable siempre había amado ese lugar…no se me daba paz.

-Me encanta este lugar – sonreí.

-Lo sé por eso te traje hasta aquí…sabes yo sé que las cosas entre nosotras han ido bastante rápido y no me quejo pero tal vez no nos hemos tomado el tiempo para este tipo de detalles y pues quise hacerlo…Rach

-No me hagas llorar – dije conmovida, ella era una mujer impredecible con detalles únicos y una manera de sorprenderme que siempre ame.

-No llores amor – sonrió – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no sé qué haría sin ti, si en algún momento tenemos problemas solo recuerda que te amo y que ya no imagino mis días sin ti, probablemente me estoy arriesgando demasiado al entregarme por completo a lo que siento ya que siempre terminan lastimándome pero contigo quiero hacerlo, quiero arriesgarme y sentir…sentir lo que muchos dicen que es el amor.

-¿Eres real? – Me acerque a ella y coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello – dios a veces me da miedo que no seas real….tu eres todo lo que siempre soñé…

-Soy muy real Rach.

-Tan real como lo que siento por ti.

¿Han sentido ese miedo a entregarse por completo? Es miedo en su más puro estado, y es miedo a sentir uno de los peores miedos o bueno para mí lo es…creo que ninguna persona debería privarse de sentir. Pero es solo una manera de protegernos, creo que todos en la vida vamos a tener que sufrir por amor pero el reto está en superarlo y aprender que no todas las personas son iguales y que no tiene por qué repetirse la historia, cada sentimiento y cada vivencia será nueva y como dicen de los errores se aprende y uno se va haciendo más fuerte y un poco más desconfiado…hasta que llega alguien que logra romper todas las barreras y logra lo que nadie pudo…quitarte el miedo a sentir.

Existen momentos que atesoramos en nuestra mente para poder volver a ellos y recordarnos que debemos seguir adelante, también solemos guardar lo malo, pero son esos momentos que recuerdas con una sonrisa en el rostro los que valen la pena, son ellos los que aún nos llenan el corazón y nos dan ánimos de continuar

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Otro recuerdo había llegado a mi mente y era uno hermoso, todo era tan claro como revivir una película en mi cabeza y ella estaba allí, se veía preciosa y sinceramente había sido un momento hermoso, sentía que de a poco todo iba mejorando y que todos esos recuerdos de mi vida estaban volviendo a mí, obviamente a veces me frustraba ya que en mi cabeza se formaban muchas imágenes sin sentido que llegaban a ser confusas y extrañas pero luego venían momentos como este en el que todo se volvía tan real.

-¿En qué tanto piensas? – entraba Quinn junto a Sarah.

-Hola Rachel – me saludaba.

Déjenme decirles que no me cae nada bien la psicóloga no solo por como es, sino que se nota a kilómetros que está interesada en Quinn…en mi Quinn.

-Hola chicas – sonreí – nada pues me quede recordando algo.

-Eso es bueno – se acercó Quinn y me dio un beso en la frente esperen un momento esto ¿Es enserio? ¿En la frente?

-Rach hoy Sarah quiere hablar contigo un momento.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Bueno Rachel – empieza ella – quiero simplemente saber cómo estas y además con eso podemos tomar las mejores decisiones para que tus recuerdos vuelvan.

-Está bien – suspiro – vamos.

Puede que lo que sienta sean celos pero aun así no me cae nada bien con su pose de psicóloga perfecta me tiene cansada prefiero a Santana, pero está bien hare un esfuerzo por soportarla por un rato más.

-¿Has vuelto a tener pesadillas?

-Pues desde la última vez esos sueños terminaron y ahora estoy mucho mejor.

-Eso está muy bien…no quiero que te sientas incomoda conmigo.

-No lo hago, pero sinceramente prefiero hablar con Santana.

-Está bien – sonrió, maldita sonrisa perfecta que parece sacada de un comercial de pasta de dientes.

-¿Qué buscas con Quinn?

De acuerdo díganmelo, soy una loca celosa, pero por dios debo cuidar lo que es mío, además ella y yo estamos tratando de tener algo es obvio que me preocupe y marque mi territorio.

-Sabía que era eso.

-Oh vamos Sarah yo sé muy bien que te gusta Quinn.

-Está bien si me gusta pero sé que ella esta irremediablemente enamorada de ti, así que no te preocupes sé que ella te ama y jamás me montería entre ambas.

-No esperaba tanta sinceridad.

-No soy tu enemigo, tampoco he venido a quitarte a tu chica así que por eso debes empezar a confiar en mí, estoy aquí para ayudarte y espero que con el tiempo lo entiendas.

-Bien lo siento – suspire – solo quería saber que pasaba.

-Bien comencemos de nuevo – me miro – ¿Cómo has estado?

-Está bien – le sonreí.

 **POV QUINN**

Estaba en la cocina preparando algo para comer cuando Santana entro llena de bolsas de comida.

-¿Por qué tanta comida? – le sonreí.

-Bueno es que tengo antojos de muchas cosas y quise abastecerme nada más.

-Oh dios estas embarazada.

-No idiota – se rio – no creo que Britt pueda me, pero la verdad es que últimamente tengo mucha hambre.

-Está bien si tú lo dices – me reí.

-Por cierto ¿Ya lo hiciste con Rachel?

-¿Qué? – respondí luego de atorarme con el jugo de naranja que estaba disfrutando.

-Obvio Q, andas en abstinencia por más de un año, creo que es normal que le tengas ganas, oh vamos soy tu mejor amiga casi hermana deberías contármelo todo.

-Primero que nada te diré que o hablo de mi vida sexual, segundo te dije que iba a ir despacio con ella, así que puedes por favor ahorrarte los comentarios.

-Dime que no le tienes ganas.

-Obvio que se las tengo pero no soy una loca, además no quiero presionarla para nada…seria como su primera vez…

-Eres tan cursi.

-Déjame en paz – me fui a sentar en el sofá.

-Está bien Q, no te enojes, por cierto me tengo que ir a la comisaria junto con Puck ya que hoy Jesse dará nuevas declaraciones

Me tense ya que sabía que finalmente hablaría de la noche en la que secuestro a Rachel, no podía estar allí ya que me habían suspendido pero estaba muy interesada en saber que iba a decir.

-Por favor apenas termine debes contarme lo que dijo.

-Está bien – suspiro – nos vemos en la noche.

La noche del secuestro aun la tengo borrosa en mi mente y sinceramente aun me culpo mucho por lo que sucedió, aunque Santana me ha ayudado a superar lo que sucedió aún es muy difícil hablarlo.

 **POV SANTANA**

 **Estación de Policía**

Estaba ya en la estación junto con Puckerman, la declaración empezaría en pocos minutos y obviamente estaba nerviosa ya que tenía miedo de lo que ese idiota podría decir

-Por favor comience relatando los hechos que acontecen a la noche del secuestro de la señorita Rachel Berry

 **FLASHBACK.**

 **POV JESSE**

El gran día había llegado finalmente había elaborado el plan perfecto, de esa manera Rachel y yo seriamos felices para siempre, solo tenía que quitar a la idiota de Quinn de mi camino, todo resulto muy sencillo el primer pasado fue ingresar al lugar en donde Vivian, eso fue muy fácil ya que el encargado me conocía, pero lo que no sabía era sobre la orden de alejamiento que había puesto Rachel sobre mi días atrás, así que no hubo problema, no tuve que ir disfrazado ni mucho menos, era Jesse St. James por dios quien iba a sospechar lo que planeaba, una vez dentro pude hacer ingresar a dos de mis cómplices que me ayudaron, los había contratado días atrás y como el dinero mueve al mundo aceptaron rápidamente.

-Bien ella vive en el departamento 701, ya hemos pasado las seguridades así que confió que sean cautelosos y sigan el plan al pie de la letra.

Ellos solo asintieron y yo me dirigí hacia el departamento, luego de tocar varias veces ella finalmente abrió la puerta y por la expresión de su rostro supe que se sorprendió, pero trato de cerrar la puerta, en ese momento llegaron mis cómplices y evitaron que ella terminara con mi plan, obviamente no contaba con que comenzara a gritar.

-¡Quinn! – fue lo que único que dijo e inmediatamente ella bajo las gradas

-Hola Quinn – le sonreí mientras ellos sujetaban a Rachel impidiéndole moverse.

-Déjala por favor – suplico y por primera vez en la vida vi miedo en sus ojos.

-No – sonreí y saque mi arma – mira así funciona esto yo me quedo con Rachel y tú te mueres, así de sencillo.

-Por dios estás loco – Rachel aun trataba de luchar pero era inútil ya que la había amordazado.

-Estoy enamorado Quinn creo que debes entenderlo finalmente.

-Solo déjala conmigo puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana pero por favor déjala.

-No – sonreí.

-Vamos Jesse…

-No te muevas o te juro que disparo.

-No lo harás – me desafío – yo haré lo que desees, desapareceré, me iré del país lo que sea.

-Muy tarde Quinn

Fue un disparo limpio pero desafortunadamente mi puntería no era muy buena así que le di en el estómago, jamás disfrute tanto en mi vida si les soy sincero, mirarla allí suplicando por una oportunidad fue todo lo que necesite, finalmente salimos del departamento y la segunda fase de mi plan estaba a punto de comenzar…

Una nueva vida con Rachel….

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Aun recordaba aquella noche, mirar a Quinn desangrándose es de las peores cosas que me ha tocado vivir, ya que por un momento pensé que las perdía a ambas, más aun escucharlo relatar todo ello hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

-¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Puck.

-Odio a ese tipo.

-Lo sé yo también pero debemos calmarnos, además tú eres la siguiente en entrar.

Era verdad tenía la oportunidad de entrar y hacerle preguntas al idiota de Jesse así que debía prepararme.

Entre a la habitación y lo mire sonriente, quería verlo hundido y pagando por todo lo que hizo.

-Escucha yo no soy Quinn y no voy a permitir que te pases de la raya, sabes perfectamente que siempre digo lo que pienso y me importa muy poco lo que tu sientas.

-Vaya eres realmente una perra.

-Puede que sí, ¿Cómo fue que Rachel perdió la memoria?

-Esa es una pregunta complicada Santana – sonrió – pero sin duda era algo que no estaba dentro de mi planes, pero en esta historia todo me favoreció, parecía que todo conspiraba para que ella se quedara conmigo y no esa idiota.

-Dímelo de una vez.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Eres un idiota inmaduro sinceramente no sé por qué sigo perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

-Lo haces porque sabes que lo que tengo que decir puede ayudar a Rachel a recuperar la memoria

Obviamente esa era la razón por la cual aún lo toleraba ya que lo que el sabia nos iba a ayudar a Rachel, por ello debía mantenerme serena pero sinceramente en cualquier momento podía levantarme y patearle el trasero.

-Si de verdad quieres a Rachel deberías comenzar a hablar sin rodeos...

-Está bien…


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola espero que hayan tenido una buena semana**

 **Respondiendo al comentario que me dejaron pues no, el drama no va por ese lado ademas ya que creo que es la historia es un poco dramática jaja muchas gracias por hacerme saber que piensas saludos**

 **comenten no cuesta nada hacerlo :)**

* * *

 **15**

Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes

It is the only thing that makes us feel alive

 **POV RACHEL**

Una fotografía es una puerta hacia un momento determinado en nuestra vida, esa fotografía tiene el poder de transportarnos justo al instante que deseamos incluso es capaz de hacernos revivir lo que sentíamos en ese momento, curiosamente las fotografías siempre guardan momentos felices, es por eso que las tomamos, porque no queremos olvidar lo felices que estábamos en ese momento, esa es nuestra manera de guardar recuerdos preciados.

Por medio de fotografías podemos mantener a personas un poco más cerca de nosotros, muchas personas se llenan de fotografías y álbumes con una sola intención…recordar…para no olvidar y permitirse la oportunidad de volver a esos momentos…mientras que otras personas no lo hacen por el simple hecho de que recordar sería muy doloroso, pero siempre, o la mayoría de veces tenemos una foto, una simple foto que atesoramos y la guardamos como el recuerdo más significativo, la guardamos con la esperanza de que ese momento se repita de que volvamos a sentir esa felicidad que sentimos en aquel momento…no importa cuántos momentos malos vinieron después, podemos estar completamente seguros de que en ese momento fuimos felices, de que en ese instante no había tristeza, angustia o soledad…en ese momento estábamos solo ella y yo…

Podemos guardar recuerdos en una fotografía y quizás también un sentimiento que se quede allí para siempre, que se quede guardado en ese pedazo de papel… será que ¿Podemos guardar un amor en una simple fotografía? ¿Sera que al mirar esa foto volveremos a sentir como en aquel momento? Quizás es posible o quizás no, pero yo desearía creer que si…

-Quiero ir a Nueva York – dije muy confiada provocando la sorpresa de Britt, Santana, Puck y obviamente Quinn.

-¿Qué dijiste? – fue Santana quien rompió el silencio.

-Hable mucho con Sarah el día de ayer y estuvo de acuerdo con que tengo que volver a donde pertenezco además no se casi nada de mi vida, si sigo atada a Londres jamás podre recordar todo.

-No sé si sea buena idea, además aún hay cosas que solucionar con respecto a Jesse.

-Y voy a volver, pero de verdad quiero ir a Nueva York y conocer esa parte de mí que nadie en esta casa está dispuesto a contarme.

-No es que no queramos contarte Rach, solo que todos me han dicho que no debemos decirte todas las cosas de una vez ya que sería peligroso.

-Britt, sinceramente no me importa, creo que estoy lo suficientemente grande para tomar decisiones y la mía es ir y conocer un poco más sobre mi vida.

-¿No vas a decir nada Quinn? – fue Puck quien le pregunto algo curioso ya que ella no había dicho una sola palabra.

-Ustedes saben que yo apoyo a Rachel…además hace mucho que no vamos a la gran manzana.

La mire y sonreí, saber que Quinn me apoyaba me hacía muy feliz, solo quedaba Santana que seguía aun dudosa y después de haber llegado de la estación de policía parecía muy agobiada, pero no quiso comentar nada sobre las declaraciones de Jesse.

-Da igual lo que diga la enana se ira en el primer vuelo con o sin mi permiso.

-Solo quiero que me apoyes un poco.

-Siempre lo hago, solo que no quiero que te pase nada…

-Voy a estar bien…

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, pero Santana nos dijo que si quería ir la única persona que podía acompañarme era Quinn ya que había sido suspendida y ella junto a Puck debían quedarse arreglando todo para la audiencia de juzgamiento contra Jesse. Ir a Nueva York era un sueño que estaba a punto de cumplirse e ir a solas con Quinn era simplemente lo mejor, en unas cuantas horas ella ya tenía todo resuelto y nuestro vuelo saldría a la mañana siguiente, estaba bastante nerviosa y ansiosa por llegar, habían tantas preguntas que esperaba que ese viaje resolviera que no pude dormir nada aquella noche.

-¿Estas muy nerviosa? – Quinn se acercó a mí mientras revisaban nuestros documentos antes de abordar el avión.

-Estoy ansiosa, además quiero conocer nuestro departamento.

-Pronto lo harás, no he ido en casi un año así que será raro llegar.

-Bueno estamos juntas ahora – le sonreí – vamos a disfrutar esto.

-Así será.

El viaje se me hizo eterno o más bien eran mis ansias que me estaban matando, pero apenas llegamos al aeropuerto todo sucedió muy rápido, primero ninguna de las dos nos imaginamos cientos de periodistas se habrían enterado de mi llegada al país, no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan reconocida ni mucho menos de que esas personas supieran cada uno de mis movimientos y sin duda la noticia de mi reciente secuestro había dado la vuelta al país.

Estaba un poco aturdida por la cantidad de cámaras que había allí, y todas esas personas gritando mi nombre tratando de conseguir alguna declaración de Quinn o mía, pero ella solo sujeto mi mano y me protegió de todas aquellas personas, nos abrimos paso como pudimos y aunque la policía trataba de controlarlos todo era una locura.

Finalmente llegamos al automóvil y salimos rápidamente hacia nuestro departamento

-¿Cómo sabían que iba a llegar?

-Mierda no tengo ni idea, Santana me va a matar cuando se entere, dios Rach ¿Estas bien?

-Tranquila estoy bien – trate de tranquilizarla.

-Ni todo lo que nos pasó hace que ellos cambien, siempre buscan tratar de sacar información

-Quinn, no te preocupes, si me sorprendió un poco la cantidad de personas que estaban allí pero te aseguro que estoy bien.

-No debía ser así – se lamentó y se dedicó a mirar la ventana, podía notar lo molesta que estaba con la situación.

-Quinn – susurre.

-¿Qué sucede? – me respondió sin mirarme.

-Mírame – insistí.

-Rach – me miro y note que sus ojos estaban algo rojos…parecía que quería llorar así que solo me acerque a ella y la bese, acaricie su mejilla y la volví a besar - ¿Y ese beso?

-Me gustas mucho – le sonreí – trata de relajarte.

-Está bien – sonrió – tú me gustas mucho más.

Después de casi media hora llegamos hasta Central Park, jamás ni en mis más locos sueños imagine que podía estar justo en ese lugar, era hermoso, amaba los rascacielos, las avenidas, todo absolutamente todo, esta ciudad me parecía mágica.

-Bien ya casi llegamos.

-¿Vivimos cerca de Central Park? – pregunte emocionada.

-Si ese siempre fue tu sueño, todas las mañana salías a caminar acá, te va a encantar la vista, ven vamos – el auto se detuvo y bajamos, afortunadamente no habían más fotógrafos cerca, algo que ambas agradecimos

El edificio era enorme, parecía sacado de una de esas películas románticas que tienen como protagonista a esta ciudad, el lugar era muy lujoso y yo no paraba de sonreír y mirar a todos lados, me encantaba.

-Bienvenida a casa – me sonrió Quinn antes de abrir la puerta.

Era impresionante, la vista con la que te recibía el lugar era imponente en frente de mi tenía una vista completamente perfecta de Central Park, el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado, la sala, la cocina, todo absolutamente todo era perfecto, además tenía una sala de lectura llena de libros, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria, mi gusto por la lectura había quedado intacto y para prueba de ella estaba aquella pequeña colección de libros con la que contaba en aquel hermoso departamento.

Camine lentamente inspeccionando cada rincón y me encontré con varias fotografías que decoraban la sala…en la primera me encontraba yo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño camerino junto a otras dos personas que no reconocía…me veía muy feliz sosteniendo un ramo de rosas blancas y sonriendo.

-Esa foto es de tu noche de estreno con tu obra Funny Girl… - fue la voz de Quinn la que me saco de mis pensamientos – ellos eran compañeros tuyos durante la Universidad…te ves realmente feliz en aquella foto.

Solo le sonreí y continúe observando, la siguiente foto me mostraba a mi junto a Britt, ambas estábamos vestidas muy elegantes, nos encontrábamos en una especie de hotel y nuevamente me veía muy feliz mientras Britt me abrazaba

-Esa fue un año antes de que todo esto pasara, era la presentación de tu disco…fue un día increíble, la pasamos genial a las pocas horas de haberlo lanzado ya eras número uno, en casi tres meses se había vuelto disco de platino…

-Es un poco surrealista mirar todas estas fotografías y que me cuentes estas cosas.

-Tu querías conocer un poco más sobre ti…yo solo te estoy ayudando.

Y la última fotografía que adornaba aquella pequeña mesa era una mía junto a Quinn, nos estábamos abrazando y la foto era sinceramente perfecta al parecer la foto había sido tomada durante el invierno por lo que había nieve a nuestro alrededor.

-No recuerdo muy bien que estábamos haciendo ese día – se rio Quinn mientas se acomodaba a mi lado – pero debió haber sido algo importante ya que nos tomamos una foto.

FLASHBACK

Estábamos a pocos días de navidad y Nueva York era una locura, toda la gente corría de un lado para el otro tratando de encontrar el regalo perfecto.

-Quinn necesito ayuda con esto

-¿Qué paso? – al mirarme comenzó a reír y enfurecí.

-No te rías – le recrimine había pasado toda la mañana tratando de decorar el árbol de navidad pero mis esfuerzos eran inútiles ya que yo sola no podía y termine enredándome con las luces

-¿Cómo es posible que te enredes tanto? – se acercó a mi aun riéndose y trato de ayudarme

-SI te vas a reír de mi mejor ni me ayudes.

-Ya no te enojes – sonrió – ven aquí – me dijo y de a poco fue ayudándome a salir de aquel enredo en el que me había metido.

-Gracias – susurre mientras ella me seguía sonriéndome, Quinn se acercó más a mí y coloco sus manos en mi cintura evitando que pudiera escame

-Eres la mujer más adorable que he visto en toda mi larga vida

-Quinn tienes apenas 24 años – sonreí.

-Bueno es un tiempo largo y he conocido a muchas personas pero tú – me señalo – eres lo más adorable del mundo

-Y tú la mujer más coqueta del universo – coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello – y te amo así, cada día que pasa te amo más.

-Soy irresistible lo se

-Y humilde – reí y me dispuse a tratar de ordenar las luces para decorar el árbol.

-Vamos a comprar unas nuevas luces, veo que están un poco dañadas y así ya no te enredas tanto

-Bueno – suspire – creo que tienes razón.

Minutos después ya estábamos caminando hacia el supermercado y déjenme decirles que amaba observar la nieve cubriendo las calles en aquella época del año, era mágico desde que era pequeña me encantaba la navidad y sobre todo la nieve.

Después de comprar aquel juego de luces que no estaba tan enredado nos dirigimos de vuelta al departamento, pero Quinn me pidió que la acompañara un momento a un lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A la pista de hielo, quiero ir a patinar

-Estás loca ¿verdad? – Comencé a reír - Hay demasiada gente en esta época del año, además ya está comenzando a hacer más frio y no quiero que te resfríes.

-Ven aquí – me miró fijamente y dios amo sus ojos, los ojos de Quinn deberían ser declarados como patrimonio de la humanidad, no pueden encontrar ojos más hermosos que los de ella.

-No me mires así

-¿Así? – me sonroje y es que aunque ya llevábamos casi un año de relación ella seguía poniéndome nerviosa y más aún cuando me miraba de esa manera.

-Así como si fuera lo más importante en tu vida.

-Pero lo eres…no puedo dejar de mirarte de esa manera Rach y es verdad quería patinar pero mejor me quedo aquí en medio de la nieve observando lo adorable que te ves con esa bufanda café y tu pequeño gorro.

-Me gusta mi gorro – le sonreí.

-Y te queda perfecto…ven quiero que nos tomemos una foto.

-Está bien – la abrace – te amo.

-Te amo más – me miro nuevamente y saco su celular - bien Rach sonríe…

Quizás durante mi relación con Quinn tuve muchos más momentos únicos junto a ella, pero inexplicablemente ese momento siempre me hacia sonreír.

La memoria es selectiva, no podemos recordar exactamente todos los detalles pero si momentos significativos, y es que el cerebro y cómo funciona la mente humana aún sigue siendo un completo misterio.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-Fuimos a comprar luces para decorar nuestro árbol de navidad – dije muy tranquila.

-Es verdad, tú te enredaste y por cierto te veías completamente adorable…espera un momento

-¿Qué? – sonreí.

-Dios lo recordaste…oh dios Rach – me abrazo.

-Lo sé, fue extraño, pero las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza y simplemente lo recordé.

-Oh dios de a poco todo va volviendo a la normalidad – me beso – ya vas a ver como uno de estos días recuerdas todo…

-Así será

Quinn me volvió a besar y esta vez coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello buscando profundizar aquel beso, me sentía muy feliz con ella a mi lado, además no mentiré la deseaba demasiado, cada día que pasaba me daba cuenta de lo mucho que la necesitaba, mordí su labio y ella solo respondió con un leve gemido que me hizo perder toda compostura, en Londres nunca estábamos completamente solas ya que siempre llegaba alguien pero allí estábamos solo ella y yo, no había nadie quien nos interrumpiera y eso hacía que buscara más contacto

-Rach – susurro por un momento mientras yo continuaba besando su cuello – mi amor…

Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo al escucharla decirme mi amor…y deje de besarla y la mire fijamente pero ella no habría sus ojos, así que solo sonreí y acaricie su mejilla

-Tú también eres mi amor

Esta vez fue ella quien me tomo por sorpresa besándome, y juro que es el beso más apasionado que había tenido en mi vida ya que no paraba de acariciar mi espalda y morder mis labios, luego siguió con mi cuello dejando pequeños besos y volviéndome completamente loca, necesitaba sentirla aún más, así que tome su mano y caminamos hacia nuestra habitación, simplemente me deje caer en la cama y ella se colocó sobre mi

-Rach tu sabes todo lo que yo siento por ti – me dijo sobre mis labios – pero no quiero que la primera vez que estemos juntas sea así…

-Pero no es nuestra primera vez – me sujete de su cuello volviéndola a besar – me muero de ganas por estar contigo

-Y yo contigo – sonrió – pero…

-Pero eres una cursi romántica que me quiere regalar la mejor noche de mi vida ¿verdad? – le sonreí y finalmente entendí que tenía razón, no quería que la primera vez que estaba junto a una chica fuera de esa manera.

-Exacto – se rio – me vuelves loca y créeme que estoy usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no arrancarte la ropa y hacerlo aquí mismo, pero eres demasiado importante en mi vida… y yo una vez me prometí hacerte feliz…muy feliz.

No estamos hechos para estar solos, no vinimos a este mundo para estar solos y es que no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces o lo mucho que trates de esquivar el amor, cuando llego el momento de que aquel sentimiento te invada no hay nada que pueda evitarlo. Cuando empezamos una relación no lo hacemos con la idea de que va a terminar, lo hacemos creyendo que va a durar, puede que no para siempre pero por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para dejarte algo bueno…o malo…pero de una relación lo que siempre debería quedar son los buenos recuerdos, los mejores momentos, creo que de esa manera las cosas malas no nos afectarían tanto… ¿Qué pasa cuando no tienes esos recuerdos? No queda más que comenzar a crear nuevos recuerdos y nuevos momentos, el corazón nunca, pero nunca elige de quien enamorarse, no puedes forzar un sentimiento como tampoco puedes forzar a los recuerdos…

 _We keep this love in a photograph_

 _We made these memories for ourselves_

 _Where our eyes are never closing_

 _Hearts are never broken_

 _And time's forever frozen still_


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por todo waoooo mas de 50 reviews :) ! sigan comentando y muchas gracias por leer**

 **Twitter :** **dcimginegirl**

* * *

 **Londres, Inglaterra**

 **25 de Julio 2015**

 **POV SANTANA**

Rachel y Quinn habían viajado hacia Nueva York y aunque no estaba nada de acuerdo termine por aceptar y la verdad es que la preocupación me estaba matando no tarde mucho en enterarme que las chicas habían sido recibidas en el aeropuerto por una multitud de periodistas, lo que obviamente me preocupo aún más...Desde mi conversación con el idiota de St. James estaba nerviosa, parte de mí no quería que Rachel recordara...entiéndanme un poco, sé que es egoísta pero tal vez es mejor olvidar ciertas cosas.

Sé que suena extraño pero siempre me he preguntado qué pasaría si tuviéramos esa oportunidad ¿desearías eliminar recuerdos de tu mente? Quizás algunas personas estén dispuestas a aceptarlo y yo también lo haría pero si se ponen a pensar esos recuerdos dolorosos son los que nos forjan como personas, esos recuerdos son los que nos dieron duras pero valiosas lecciones, quizás sin esos recuerdos no seriamos lo que somos ahora y cometeríamos los mismos errores y quizás esos momentos duros son indispensables en la vida

-¿Que tanto piensas mi amor? – llegaba Britt.

-¿Esta mal que no quiera que Rachel recupere toda su memoria?

-Depende el motivo…

-No quiero que sufra, escucha Britt el idiota de St. James confeso todo y me da mucho miedo que ella recuerde, no quiero que reviva los malos momentos de verdad que no quiero…

-Pero San…. ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

-Britt – suspire – no quiero que le digas nada a Quinn mucho menos a Rachel, tu sabes cómo se pondría Q y va a querer matarlo con sus propias manos…

-Dale cuéntame que me estas asustando…

-El confeso que apenas secuestro a Rachel se la llevo hacia unas bodegas apartadas de la ciudad, sabía que tenía a toda la policía sobre él y se asustó, además no sabía que armaríamos un operativo en su contra…la tuvo días allí…¿sabes lo que son días a oscuras? La había tenido atada de pies y manos…dijo que ella casi ni comía en ese periodo de tiempo y un día se desesperó y empezó a pegarle en el rostro y en el cuerpo…

-Dios no me digas que…

-Los golpes incesantes provocaron una caída aparatosa y con ello pues Rachel termino en una clínica clandestina en la que fue atendida…días después despertó sin rastro de sus recuerdos…

-San sé que suena horrible y lo que debió vivir Rachel esos días parecen sacados de una película de horror, pero no podemos impedir que ella se entere ya que en algún momento los recuerdos volverán…y quizás esto solo es la punta del iceberg…quizás hay recuerdos aún peores y no podremos evitar que salga lastimada…

-Pero si podemos ser su apoyo – sonreí - ¿Desde cuando eres tan lista?

-Desde siempre mi amor – me abrazo – trata de tranquilizarte la pesadilla término y debemos ser fuertes para afrontar lo que nos tocó vivir…

-Lo se gracias Britt – me aferre a su cuerpo y simplemente suspire tenerla a mi lado hacia todo mucho más sencillo.

Tener una persona a tu lado que es capaz de entenderte perfectamente debe ser una de las sensaciones más increíbles del mundo, sabes que no estás sola y que la decisión que tomes siempre la va a apoyar, cuando encuentras a esa persona creo que no debes dejarla ir, debes hacer todo para tenerla a tu lado…si el sentimiento es mutuo acabas de ganar lo más preciado…un amor con todas su letras…

 **NUEVA YORK**

 **POV QUINN**

Cuando tenía casi 15 años fui por primera vez a una fiesta y estaba muy nerviosa, durante toda la secundaria nunca fui la chica popular ni mucho menos la chica perfecta, de hecho muchos de mis compañeros me molestaban mucho, pero eso con el tiempo cambio…el punto es que recuerdo perfectamente los nervios que sentía, quizás estoy exagerando pero siempre que me preguntan sobre si me he sentido nerviosa, siempre recuerdo ese momento y de esa manera soy capaz de expresar mejor esa sensación…

Bueno ahora varios años después de ese momento diré que me siento increíblemente nerviosa y la única culpable de mi estado es ella…Rachel Berry desde nuestro encuentro el día anterior no dejaba de provocarme…o bueno eso es lo que creo ya que desde ayer se ha propuesto a tentarme colocándose ropa provocativa o besándome de forma completamente apasionada…y estoy nerviosa no quiero arruinar las cosas con ella ya que por una lado no quiero que piense que no la deseo, lo cual es obviamente mentira y por otro lado está el hecho de que quiero tomarme las cosas con calma y hacer el amor con ella a los pocos meses de volvernos a reencontrar no parece la mejor opción para cumplir lo que me he prometido.

Rachel es una mujer bellísima, siempre me ha encantado no solo por su personalidad y sus ideales, pero seamos sinceros ahora ella es una mujer increíblemente confiada, tiene un cuerpo de envidia y sabe cómo utilizar sus atributos para atraerte hacia ella, y claramente me ha estado torturando para ver mi reacción, y puedo decir que ya no aguanto tenerla en casa para mi sola y saber que está a solo unos pasos me vuelve loca, en un año no he tenido nada con absolutamente nadie ya que estoy casada y a pesar de que las posibilidades de encontrar a Rachel en aquel tiempo eran escazas no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera ella.

-Buen día – entra a la cocina y ahí esta ella con un pequeño short que apenas le cubre, por dios si hay algo que me vuelve loca son sus piernas.

-Buen…buen día Rach ¿Cómo dormiste? – trato de no mirarla para no caer en su trampa

-Dormí muy bien, pero hubiera encantado que durmieras conmigo – dice acercándose a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para eso – sonrió – hoy te voy a llevar a un lugar muy especial.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Pues a Broadway, algunas personas que están ansiosas por verte y creo que te va a hacer bien volver al teatro…

Cuando conocí a Rachel ella estaba a punto de estrenar Funny Girl y recuerdo perfectamente lo emocionada que estaba, ella había luchado mucho por llegar hasta ese momento y a pesar de las dificultades lo estaba logrando, obviamente en esa época no tenía ni idea lo importante que se volvería ella en mi vida, ella amaba el teatro y la música, siempre que hablábamos me contaba que desde pequeña siempre admiro a Barbra Streisand y que su más grande sueño era ese Funny Girl, ella era el claro ejemplo de que los sueños se hacen realidad y eso me hacía increíblemente feliz.

En el teatro ella tenía a su amigo incondicional y compañero de elenco James Parker, un chico increíble siempre apoyaba a Rachel en todo y sobre todo era muy leal con sus principios, al principio sentí un poco de celos ya que obviamente lo veía y era el chico perfecto, parecía sacado de una revista de chicos guapos y eso me mataba ya que era el prototipo de hombre ideal, pero con el tiempo entendí que la amistad que ellos tenían iba más allá de ello y con eso aprendí que James no era una mala persona, más bien era ese amigo incondicional con el que todos desearíamos contar.

También estaban Drew y Casandra eran pareja desde hacía más de diez años y los directores de importantes obras en Broadway, cuando los conocí me parecieron un tanto intimidantes ya que ellos no se van con rodeos y están dispuestos a todo por sacar a flote todo el potencial de una persona, ellos descubren estrellas en donde nadie lo ve, crean verdaderos actores y actrices, por lo que en la industria son una verdadera leyenda y obviamente fueron los primeros en confiar en Rachel.

Salimos del departamento luego de desayunar y nos dirigimos hacia el teatro, afortunadamente pude arreglar el problema con los paparazzi para que dejaran de perseguirnos por lo que ahora tenía algo menos de que preocuparme, el lugar era imponente siempre que entraba me sentía en una película, el lugar era mágico y obviamente sabía que le iba a encantar…

-Bienvenida a casa mi amor – le sonreí y tome de su mano llevándola hacia el interior, caminamos un poco y pude notar lo emocionada que estaba observando todo a su alrededor…

-Dios esto es cien veces mejor de lo que había imaginado – sonrió

-Lo se…siempre me ha encantado este lugar, ven en el escenario están unas personas que se mueren por abrazarte.

-¿Yo he actuado en este lugar? – me pregunta emocionada mientras caminamos hacia el escenario

-Si Rach – la miro y sonrió – aquí estrenaste una de las mejores obras como lo es Funny Girl

-Dios – se rio – es increíble…

-Hey chicos – me acerco y James me abraza fuertemente - ¿Cómo están?

-Dios esto parece un sueño – sonríe James y mira a Rachel quien aún no se acerca.

-Rach él es James, fue con quien estrenaste la obra de la que te hable, además han sido muy buenos amigos por años.

-Hola – dice algo tímida y el solo se acerca a abrazarla, sé que está muy emocionado ya que al igual que yo el sufrió mucho con su desapareció

-Sabía que ibas a volver – le dice tranquilamente mientras le toma de las manos.

-Ellos son Drew y Casandra fueron los directores de Funny Girl – ellos al igual que James la abrazan fuertemente y no tienen idea de cuánto imagine ese momento, el momento en el que al fin pudiera decirles a todos que la pesadilla había terminado

-Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta – es Casandra la que rompe el silencio – bienvenida.

-Está en casa Rachel y espero que con el tiempo este lugar vuelva a ser todo lo que era para ti

-Eso espero, sé que no recuerdo nada de esto pero muchas gracias por todo, por entenderme y sobre todo por hacerme sentir tan bien, este lugar es imponente y aun no puedo creer que haya actuado aquí.

-Lo hiciste – es James quien se acerca y posa su mano en su cintura – dios esto es un sueño estas aún más hermosa que hace un año, ya verás cómo pronto todo volverá a ser como antes

-Eso esperamos todos – acoto y sonrió.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos hablando sobre los días de Rachel en Broadway y ella parecía muy animada escuchando cada palabra sobre su vida, sin duda dentro de ella un quedaba aquella estrella entregada por completo a la música y a su público.

-¿Cómo te has sentido de nuevo en casa?

-Bueno es un poco extraño pero me siento muy feliz, además Quinn me ha ayudado mucho con esto.

-Me alegra – interrumpe Drew – sabes que cuando te sientas lista puedes volver…

-¿Volver a actuar?

-No creo que sea momento de hablar de ello – interrumpo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que Rachel sea consciente de que si quiere volver a actuar nosotros con gusto la ayudaremos, solo queremos que estés bien y sobre todo que retomes tu vida

-Lo pensare…

El día fue perfecto no podía pedir nada más, estaba muy feliz de que Rachel se sintiera tan a gusto, pero ahora estaba mucho más tranquila, uno de mis más grandes miedos era que ella se sintiera fuera de lugar pero me sorprendía la facilidad con la que se estaba adaptando. Si bien aún no estaba segura sobre su vuelta a los escenarios, me emocionaba, no quería presionarla a nada así que dejaría que fuera su decisión el hecho de volver o no.

Después regresamos a casa y decidí ir a darme una ducha, volver al departamento al principio fue algo extraño ya que desde que ella desapareció yo había decidido no volver a entrar, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos por lo que simplemente pedí que limpiaran el lugar y lo mantuvieran intacto tal y como ella lo había dejado así que mi primera impresión al llegar fue de tensión ya que podía recordar claramente como Jesse irrumpió en el lugar y obviamente el disparo, si bien la cicatriz que me había quedado no era muy notoria aun me causaba escalofríos recordar ese momento, quizás hubiera querido olvidar ese momento ya que así no me molestaría ni me dolería tanto, pero era algo con lo que debía vivir

-¿Estas escribiendo? – le pregunto observando que está muy entretenida con su libreta.

-Pues sí, siempre me hace bien escribir además estoy tratando de darle forma a mi nueva historia y la inspiración ha vuelto así que debo aprovechar.

-¿Así que te volvió la inspiración? – le pregunto divertida.

-Pues si – sonrió – y la culpable es una chica rubia extremadamente sexy y un tanto cursi con la que muchos dicen que estoy felizmente casada.

-Oh vaya estas casada – sonrió – entonces creo que no tengo oportunidad contigo.

-Pues – se mordió el labio y no pude evitar acercarme más a ella y besarla.

-Si me sigues besando así tu idea de ir despacio se va a arruinar – susurro.

-Bueno tú no me la dejas nada fácil – me reí y ella se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¿Y qué hago yo? – pregunto inocente.

-Tentarme, oh vamos no me vas a decir que no lo has hecho.

-Claro que no, eres tú la que no se puede controlar – me guiño el ojo y juro que utilice todo mi autocontrol para no caer en sus encantos.

-Puede que sí, pero tú tampoco te estas controlando mucho que digamos…

-Una mujer tiene sus necesidades – sonrió – he estado escribiendo mi nueva obra y estoy en un punto en el que las protagonistas pues ya están juntas y quieren dar el siguiente paso…

-¿Las protagonistas? – Me sorprendí – no sabía que escribías sobre chicas…

-Bueno es algo que me apasiona, creo que al fin y al cabo es amor…además supongo que las chicas son mejores en la cama

-¿Cómo? – comencé a toser

-¿Estas bien? – se comenzó a reír al notar mi nerviosismo.

-¿Estamos casadas verdad? – Yo solo asentí tratando de recuperar mi compostura – Bueno eso quiere decir que hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas y que obviamente lo hemos hecho varias veces

-Rach…bueno si tu bien lo dices estamos casadas…

-Exacto – se acercó más a mí – yo nunca he estado con nadie…sé que te puede molestar esto pero con Jesse sucedió…

-Dios – suspire – no quería saberlo

-Algún día lo ibas a saber y quiero pedirte disculpas aunque yo no tenía ni idea de que todo lo que vivía era una mentira aun así me siento un tanto idiota por haber confiado en el…pero el decía ser mi esposo y supuse que bueno era algo que solíamos hacer…

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas, sé que él te utilizo y no quiero que te sientas mal por ello, sé que todo ha sido una locura y más aún saber que estabas casada con una chica

-Y no con cualquier chica – me sonrió – eres única Quinn, y volviendo al tema supongo que las cosas en la cama deben ser mucho mejores contigo

-Deja de hacerme sonrojar – trate de alejarme pero ella tomo de mi mano y me acerco a ella

-Oh vamos no me digas que nunca hablamos de sexo – se rio.

-No de hecho a ti no te gustaba mucho, bueno siempre fue muy bueno y en la intimidad congeniábamos muy bien pero no era algo de lo que habláramos muy a menudo.

-Supongo que en esa época de mi vida estaba algo loca – se aferró a mi cuello y me miró fijamente – ahora creo que es algo indispensable hablar sobre lo que nos gusta y sobre lo que no.

-Escribir te ha hecho muy bien – le dije mirando sus labios.

-Puede que así sea…entonces Quinn que crees que debería pasarles a las protagonistas de mi historia… ¿Deberían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos? ¿O quizás ellas deben pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo?


	17. Chapter 17

**Twitter: dcimaginegirl**

* * *

 **17**

 **NUEVA YORK**

 **POV QUINN**

Muchas veces me he preguntado ¿Hay algo que no se pueda perdonar? Existe algo que por más que lo intentes nunca vas a perdonar…quizás sí y yo misma he sentido esa sensación y sinceramente es algo horrible, esa sensación de carcome por dentro y no te deja seguir, estas atada a aquello y sientes que el perdón no se lo puedes brindar a aquella persona que te hizo mal… pero quizás es el perdón lo que nos libera y es el perdón el que nos deja volver a sentir.

\- Escribir te ha hecho muy bien – le dije mirando sus labios.

\- Puede que así sea…entonces Quinn que crees que debería pasarles a las protagonistas de mi historia… ¿Deberían dar rienda suelta a sus deseos? ¿O quizás ellas deben pensarlo bien antes de hacerlo?

-Yo – no podía dejar de mirarla, esa Rachel decidida me volvía completamente loca así que no podía armar frases coherentes para poder responder – yo…

-Eres tan hermosa cuando estas así de nerviosa – me sonrió – James me invito esta noche a un club cerca de aquí

-Ya…

-Debemos ir, nos hará bien divertirnos un poco – beso rápidamente mis labios y se alejo sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

-Me encantas – me dijo mientas se alejaba.

Conozco a Rachel por varios años y juro que jamás la había visto tan decidida, y bueno tengo que decir que me gusta mucho esta nueva Rachel, obviamente el hecho de que siempre me deje sin palabras es bastante gracioso, pero quiero seguir cumpliendo mi promesa de ir despacio.

James había invitado a Rachel al club al que siempre acostumbrábamos a ir, sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con ella como cuando nos conocimos y sinceramente aquello me emocionaba.

Pero había algo que me inquietaba y era Santana, ella quería hablar conmigo lo más antes posible y estaba segura de que me iba a matar por haber permitido que los paparazzi nos acorralaran en el aeropuerto, así que encendí mi computador para realizar un video llamado y espere que se conectara…

-Antes de que me mates, debes saber que yo no tenía ni idea de los periodistas y que si tome las medidas de precaución que siempre teníamos, pero te juro que no sé qué salió mal….

-Ya cállate – se rio – hablas más que Berry, no te pedí hablar contigo para regañarte.

-¿Ah no? – la mire un tanto desconfiada

-Sé que no fue tu culpa y también sé que la cuidaste muy bien – sonrió – y te lo agradezco tu sabes que esa situación se pudo salir de control pero salieron adelante.

-Gracias San – le sonreí - ¿Y entonces porque querías hablar conmigo?

-Pues quiero saber cómo esta Rachel ¿A recordado algo?

-Pues si – me emocione – ella recordó un momento y fue maravilloso, San ella de a poco esta recobrado todos sus recuerdos y estoy muy emocionada…

-Qué bueno Quinn- note que su rostro aún seguía mostrando preocupación.

-Ya dime que pasa – la interrumpí – has estado muy extraña desde la confesión de Jesse y siento que me ocultas cosas.

-Quinn, solo quiero que ambas estén bien, así que no te preocupes que de St. James me ocupo yo, por favor pásenla bien y espero que este viaje les siga haciendo bien.

-No te creo nada

-La pérdida de memoria de Rachel se dio por golpes incesantes, es eso – suspiro – sé que quieres matar a ese idiota pero te pido que por favor te controles y trates de que Rachel continúe recordando.

-Es un hijo de…

-Ya cálmate – me dijo tratando de que no cometiera una locura – mira he estado averiguando y estamos bastante cerca de conseguir la pena máxima, así que déjalo todo en manos de Puck y mías, ya verás cómo pronto todo esto termina…

-Eso espero San….porque sinceramente si la justicia no está de nuestro lado yo misma me encargare de él, y estoy hablando muy enserio…

¿Han sentido ira? Es una de las peores sensaciones, quieres golpear todo, quieres que ese sentimiento salga de ti a cualquier costo, esta tan molesta que no mides tus palabras o tus acciones, y es verdad la ira te ciega y te hace cometer estupideces…pero ¿qué puedes hacer? Muchas veces nos dejamos dominar por los sentimientos y no pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestros actos, pero seamos sinceros cuando estamos enojados queremos lo peor del mundo para aquella persona que provoco nuestro enojo, estamos furiosos y lo peor de todo es que deseamos venganza, deseamos que esa persona pague por lo que nos hizo, nos cegamos y creemos que la mejor salida es vengarnos ¿Es esa la salida? ¿Te sentirás mejor luego de vengarte? Puede que la venganza no resuelva nada y te haga sentir peor y que las consecuencias de aquella venganza sean terribles… ¿Correrías el riesgo? ¿Te vengarías?

 **POV RACHEL**

Nueva York era una ciudad increíble estaba enamorada de todo, el teatro había sido completamente increíble aun siento escalofríos al recordar aquel imponente lugar y me cuesta imaginarme sobre aquel escenario mientras cientos de personas gritan mi nombre, y aun me parece un completo sueño o alguna fantasía sacada de alguna de las historias que escribo.

Había conocido a Drew y Casandra y se portaron muy bien conmigo, además me ofrecieron la oportunidad de volver a actuar, la verdad era algo que no lo había pensado pero que sonaba una idea magnifica, quería volver a Nueva York, sé que mi vida en Londres es bastante pacífica y me agrada, pero no es a donde pertenezco. También tuve la oportunidad de conocer a James, es un chico encantador y se nota que se preocupa por mí, fue el quien me invito a disfrutar de una típica noche en la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Fui hacia mi habitación y me di una ducha, quería impresionar a Quinn en la noche, desde que llegamos a Nueva York hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotras, pero siempre que trato de llevar los besos que nos damos a un siguiente nivel ella me detiene, y sé que trata de hacer las cosas bien conmigo y parte de ello es ir "despacio" por dios estoy odiando esa palabra, y es que no quiero que vayamos despacio, ella me encanta y con cada detalle me enamora más y más, si puedo decir o más bien puedo gritar que estoy locamente enamorada de ella…

Elegí un vestido rojo que me encantaba, además me quedaba perfecto, era justo lo que necesitaba para lograr que Quinn cayera finalmente…Eran las siete de la noche y fui hacia la sala en donde ella ya se encontraba lista, llevaba un vestido negro ajustado a su cuerpo y dios mío…

-Waoo – fue ella quien interrumpió mis pensamientos – Rach – me miro – oh dios…

-Esta hermosa – le dije sonriéndole.

-No tu estas preciosa, sexy y oh dios…

-¿Estas bien? – me reí.

-Si solo que vaya esta bellísima, me voy a morir de celos esta noche si alguien se te acerca.

-Pues yo también me voy a morir de celos mi amor – me acerque y me aferre a su cuello – estas perfecta…

Me acerque y la bese lentamente, sabía que debía torturarla un poco y de esa manera lograr que finalmente se dejara llevar y dejara de pensar tanto las cosas…

Llegamos a aquel lugar y era precioso, las luces la música todo encajaba perfecto, ahora entendía porque me gustaba tanto ir a aquel lugar, entramos y nos dirigimos a la parte de arriba del club en donde se encontraba la zona privada y allí estaba James esperándonos

-Oh mi dios – sonrió – señoritas ustedes quieren matar a todos en este lugar – se rió – estas jodidamente perfectas y sexys.

-Gracias – lo abrace – esa era intención

-Hola James – saludo Quinn - hace mucho que no salía y este lugar sigue siendo perfecto para disfrutar de buena música.

-Yo digo lo mismo, pero vengan vamos a disfrutar de unos tragos…

Platicamos por varios minutos poniéndonos al día, nos contó que estaba empezando una nueva obra y que estaba muy emocionado ya que tendría el protagónico de la misma, también me entere que Drew preparaba una nueva obra para estrenar en casi un año y que por ello insistió en volver a contar conmigo, pero eso era algo que debía pensarlo muy bien

-Ya regreso quiero otro trago – me dijo Quinn y se levantó.

Solo la seguí con la mirada, se veía preciosa y ese vestido me estaba volviendo loco, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a soportar

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Quinn?

-Me encanta – fui sincera – ella es increíble y cada día que pasa me enamoro de ella.

-Eso es genial siempre han hecho una pareja perfecta y el hecho de que te volvieras a enamorar de la misma persona es algo casi mágico.

-¿Mágico? – sonreí.

-Si Rach tu siempre soñaste con una familia, con encontrar a alguien que te comprendiera y cuando apareció Quinn en tu vida supe que ella quien te iba a hacer inmensamente feliz y con quien ibas a cumplir cada uno de tus sueños, no te niego que existieron momentos en los que estaban las cosas mal, pero siempre he creído que ustedes están hechas la una para la otra…

No necesitaba saber nada más, cada persona con la que hablaba me decía de lo mucho que nos amábamos y si era completamente increíble que a pesar de todo me hubiera vuelto a enamorar de ella.

Volví a mirar hacia la barra y la observe charlando con alguien, trate de identificar quien era pero no podía verle el rostro solo sabía que tenía el cabello castaño y un vestido color blanco que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

-¿Sabes quién es ella? – señale hacia Quinn.

-Pues parece…oh dios parece que si es ella

-¿Ella? – me sorprendí ya que James parecía saber perfectamente de quien se trataba

-Te voy a contar una pequeña historia…

 **FLASHBACK**

Estaba en las peores semanas de mi vida, los ensayos de la obra eran cada vez más pesados, el estrés que sentía en esos momentos me estaba matando poco a poco, pero no podía renunciar, no podía rendirme, estaba tan cerca de mi meta que aunque ya no tuviera fuerzas debía seguir, por otro lado hacia unas cuantas semanas había conocido a Quinn…era una mujer bellísima y distinta a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido y aunque ya nos habíamos besado no éramos nada oficial, eso era algo que me preocupaba ya que quería tenerla para mi sola, pero tampoco quería asustarla pareciendo una loca desesperada, así que decidí esperar…

Aquella noche iba a salir con todos mis compañeros de elenco hacia mi bar favorito, obvio había invitado a Quinn y con ello podríamos pasar un poco más de tiempo juntas.

-Rach vamos a bailar – era James el que me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hacia la pista.

-Pésimos movimientos – me reí

-Oye bailo mil veces mejor que tu – trato de hacerme cosquillas.

-Claro que no – sonreí.

-Tu chica misteriosa llegara en cualquier momento tranquila – me susurro –sé que estas preocupada por que aparezca pero ya vendrá.

-¿Tú crees? Ya son casi las doce y no hay señales de ella

\- Pues allí hay una chica rubia que creo que es de quien tanto me has hablado – me sonrió y me señalo hacia la puerta, y si allí estaba ella tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre

-Ya regreso.

Me acerque rápidamente hacia ella y solo le sonreí, la abrace y disfrute sentirla tan cerca, si bien nos masajeábamos casi todos los días verla era perfecto.

-Siento llegar un poco tarde pero tuve algunas cosas que hacer.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí y que finalmente voy a poder bailar contigo

-Claro que si - en ese momento mis compañeros se acercaron a mi diciéndome que me necesitaban ya que Drew y Casandra tenían que hacernos firmar algunos papeles de última hora, bastante molesta tuve que dejar a Quinn un momento mientras arreglaba aquello

Cuando regrese note que James y mi compañera Melissa se encontraban conversando con ella, así que simplemente me acerque

-Hey – sonreí y me coloque al lado de Quinn -¿Qué tal va todo?

-Genial tus amigos son bastante interesantes – me sonrió.

-Tu eres mucho más interesante – intervino Melissa.

-¿Y de que hablaban? – pregunte tratando de evitar que ella siguiera mirando a Quinn

-Pues sobre la obra y los ensayos básicamente – me sonrió James

-Y sobre Quinn, nos estaba comentando que es agente de policía y déjame decirte que es un trabajo increíble y porque no decir sexy.

-¿Sexy? – se rio Quinn – pues no lo sé pero es algo que me encanta, ayudo a muchas personas y eso es lo importante

-Eres el paquete completo – acoto Melissa.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Inteligente, interesante, preciosa y sexy, todo lo que una persona desearía en una mujer

Ella era parte del elenco principal de la obra y no es que nos lleváramos mal, pero la verdad era que nunca habíamos congeniado muy bien, así que en los ensayos nos hablábamos lo menos posible y si ella no se metía en mi vida yo no tenía por qué hacerlo en la suya, pero verla tratando de coquetear con mi Quinn hizo que todo dentro de mí se revolviera. Estaba furiosa, quería golpearla y hacer que se alejara de Quinn

-Vamos a bailar – le susurre – he estado esperando este momento por mucho.

-Perfecto – me sonrió – vamos

En la pista me acerque a ella y pude notar que bailaba muy bien, no importaba cuantas veces me había dicho que no era tan buena ya que para mí era excelente, solo quería seguir teniéndola cerca de mi

-Me dan celos que Melissa trate de coquetearte – susurre en su oído mientras bailábamos.

-Rach – se rió – pero yo no le he hecho caso.

-Es que me encantas.

-Y tú me encantas a mí – me aferre a su cintura.

-Y tú a mi celosa

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Las imágenes volvieron a mi cabeza tal y como sucedió con aquella fotografía, mientas James me contaba lo que había sucedido aquella noche lo recordé y simplemente sonreí, en poco tiempo en Nueva York estaba recordando muchas cosas

-Iremos a saludarla – sonreí – vamos James – tome de su mano y fuimos hacia la barra

-Mi amor – me acerque a Quinn

-Hey amor – me miro – mira me encontré con alguien quiero presentártela

-Si ya se quién es - me acerque y le ofrecí mi mano – hola Melissa

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? – se sorprendió.

-Pues más o menos, hay ciertos recuerdos que han vuelto a mi mente y por eso te reconocí

-Vaya – sonrió – me da gusto que de a poco vuelvas a ser tú, por cierto felicidades por su matrimonio y espero que sigan juntas fue un gusto verlas

Dicho esto se alejó de nosotras y solo pude sonreír, el hecho de recordar me ponía muy feliz, además siempre que recordaba algo Quinn estaba allí….

El resto de la noche la pasamos bailando y divirtiéndonos como cuando éramos un poco más jóvenes y me sentí tan llena de vida que no quería salir de allí, pero debía seguir con mi plan de provocar a Quinn y eso fue lo que hice durante toda la noche…

-Deja de provocarme – me decía mientras la besaba

-No – me volví a aferrar a su cadera – no quiero

Habíamos vuelto hacia el departamento luego de despedirnos de James y haber planeado una siguiente salida, al volver no tarde en acercarme a ella y besarla, ahora nos encontrábamos en el ascensor del edificio esperando llegar hasta nuestro piso

-Mi amor por favor – suplicaba mientras yo continuaba besándola

-No mi amor – susurre y seguí besando su cuello, no podía detenerme, su vestido no ayudaba en nada ya que solo hacia volar mi imaginación.

Llegamos hasta nuestro hogar y tras varios tropiezos logramos abrir la puerta inmediatamente seguí besándola y ahora ella quien se aferraba a mi sus manos continuaban acariciando mis piernas y sentía que no podía detenerme, si ella quería seguir llegaríamos hasta el final

-Quinn de verdad me encantas – dije en medio de los besos que me estaba regalando.

-Rach solo quiero que me digas algo antes de hacerlo – se separó un poco de mí y note como estaba bastante agitada

-¿Qué quieres saber? – susurre mirando sus labios.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? – solo eso, no dijo más y note como sus ojos se iluminaron, literalmente se iluminaron ya que podía notar un brillo que jamás había visto

-Siento todo, porque me haces feliz, me pones nerviosa y dios me tienes completamente loca por ti, sé que para ti puede ser difícil creer que en tan poco tiempo sienta todas estas cosas, pero es verdad, Quinn nuestro amor vamos allá de cualquier cosa ¿Te das cuenta que dos veces me he enamorado de ti? Dos veces mi amor, dos veces me has conquistado y dos veces me has hecho enamorar perdidamente de ti, eres una mujer increíble cada recuerdo que tengo en mi memoria es sobre nosotras y lo especial que eres en mi vida, cada día y con cada detalle haces que me sienta viva…porque así me siento Quinn, a tu lado me siento invencible, amada, siento que ya no hay miedo, que esa sensación de vacío que tuve dentro de mí por casi un año desaparezca, y si sé que suena cursi y loco pero eres una luz en mi vida Quinn, creo que muy pocas personas tienen la suerte de tener una segunda oportunidad y yo también quiero aprovechar estas jugada del destino, no quiero dejarte ir y tampoco quiero dejar que el miedo me impida sentir…yo estoy enamorada de ti y no sé qué tienes que me gustas tanto – sonreí – pero creo que el amor es así, impredecible, loco, obstinado y completamente maravilloso….no puedo ni imaginar por todo lo que pasaste hasta encontrarme y te lo agradezco, te doy las gracias por no rendirte y por seguir día a día a pesar de que todo indicaba que ya no habían esperanzas, gracias por encontrarme, gracias por devolverme a la vida, y por hacerme tan feliz, me has demostrado lo que el amor significa y no importan las cosa malas – acaricie su rostro – mírame – le sonreí – mi amor te doy las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, quiero que dejemos el pasado en donde pertenece y te dejes llevar, Quinn nos merecemos una loca y cursi historia de amor como las que escribo, nos la merecemos, creo que debemos ser felices y sentir, permitirnos sentir…puede que no siempre lo diga pero…tú me das fuerzas y tú solo tú eres capaz de hacer mi mundo un poco mejor, tu eres a eso que todos llaman felicidad y tú eres la mujer que quiero en mi vida, eres la persona que quiero que me haga feliz y si me rompes el corazón te aseguro que no me arrepentiré de haberte dado una oportunidad porque se perfectamente lo que sientes por mi…te amo y siempre lo haré… te amo y te amare hasta que tú me lo permitas…

-Te amo Rach – me abrazo y lo supe lo sentí, sabía que era ella, era Quinn, mi Quinn


	18. Chapter 18

**Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana y sobre todo que estén disfrutando de la historia :)**

 **twitter: dcimaginegirl**

* * *

 **18**

 **POV RACHEL**

Cuando escribo me sumerjo en un mundo en el que todo es posible y que cualquier sentimiento es expresado tal y como debería ser, no hay miedos ni mucho menos dudas, ¿Por qué escribo de esa manera? Simple porque así desearía que fuera mi vida, en mi caso escribo porque de esa manera me expreso mejor, sé que no soy muy buena al momento de hablar y por ello prefiero plasmar mis ideas en un pedazo de papel…en el soy libre y soy capaz de expresar todo lo que siento. Así mismo creo historias de amor y aventuras…y por qué lo hago es simple porque creo que todos merecemos vivir un amor tan fuerte e intenso que nos haga creer que el mundo no es tan malo ni tan oscuro, que cuando las cosas no salen bien no es el fin de tu vida…escribo porque esto convencida de que el amor existe…en algún lugar de este frio mundo hay una persona que te entiende y te acepta tal y como eres. Una vez un gran amigo me dijo _"Quizás el amor verdadero no existe y es por eso que los escritores se empeñan en plasmarlo en sus obras"_ y le pregunte porque lo decía y me respondió _"Porque es solo una fantasía y las fantasías solo son posibles en los libros"_ ¿Es eso posible? Pues sinceramente deseo que no sea así, porque lo que siento con Quinn cuando ella está cerca es eso…amor verdadero…Esto que siento no puede ser solo una simple ilusión porque va más allá de lo que las palabras logran explicar. Es verdad que hay situaciones en las que las ilusiones y el amor se mezclan. Y no sabes diferenciar bien lo que sientes ¿Es una ilusión? ¿O es amor verdadero? Pues la verdad no lo creo, ella me hace tan feliz y siento que finalmente entiendo lo que el amor puede llegar a significar…antes solo escribía lo que imaginaba que se sentía pero ahora estoy segura de lo que es…

Escribir siempre me abrió una puerta a descubrir algo que solo en mis sueños era realidad, un amor perfecto, pero perfecto en el hecho de que era correspondido, ya que siempre habrán diferencias pero creo que si el sentimiento es reciproco y se lucha por que siga siendo de esa manera todo es posible.

Estábamos en la sala sentadas en el piso simplemente besándonos, después de que le confesara todos mis sentimientos ella me abrazo y me volvió a besar, supe que en ese momento todos los miedos y las dudas habían quedado atrás, entendí que Quinn finalmente pudo dejar a un lado todo lo malo, supe que necesitaba saber que la amaba y que le estaba eternamente agradecida por todo lo que ella había hecho por mi

-Rach – suspiro y me miró fijamente – te amo y quiero todo contigo – sonrió – así que te lo voy a preguntar una vez más… ¿De verdad quieres esto?

-Nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida.

La volví a besar y finalmente entendí que le pertenecía, que no importaban los recuerdos, lo que verdaderamente importaban eran los sentimientos.

Inmediatamente ella se levantó y tomo de mi camino, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar hasta nuestra habitación y ella solo me sonrió antes de volver a besarme, estaba muy nerviosa no lo negare, pero no necesitaba ni flores, ni vela, ni cena, ni nada, solo quería tenerla a ella a mi lado.

 **POV QUINN**

Después de que Rachel se sincerara conmigo no tuve más dudas, sabía que ella me amaba aún más de lo que yo lo hacía y decidí que era tiempo de dejar que el amor siguiera su camino, no quería seguir posponiendo algo que ambas nos moríamos por tener, hacía ya más de un año que no había estado con nadie y la verdad es que durante ese tiempo la necesite mucho, pero mi mente mi corazón estaban tan preocupados por su bienestar que me olvide de pensar en mí, ahora teniendo al gran amor de mi vida en frente de mí y diciéndome que me ama…era un sueño hecho realidad.

Coloque mis manos en su cintura y logre que se acercara más a mi cuerpo, de a poco comencé a besar su cuello y sentí que comenzó a moverse un tanto nerviosa, solo pude sonreír y observarla mordiéndose el labio, no hacía falta que me dijera nada, la conocía perfectamente, sabia cuando estaba nerviosa o algo la molestaba, así que solo continúe y le pedí que se relajara, nos recostamos sobre la cama y seguí besándola, ella no dejaba de suspirar y acariciar mis piernas así que supe que era tiempo de continuar y de a poco comencé a sacarle aquel hermoso vestido color rojo que llevaba, en unos pocos minutos ya la tenía en frente de mi un tanto tímida, pero dios seguía teniendo un cuerpo de infarto, si había algo que me encantaba de ella era su cuerpo, no resistí mas y para quedar en iguales condiciones me quite mi vestido

-Me encantas ¿Lo sabes? – susurre mientras seguía besándola.

-Lo sé – sonrió – y me estas matando.

-Hay que ir despacio – dije en medio de los besos que me estaba relajando

-Mi amor – ella solo rio y volvió a besarme.

Deje varias marcas en su cuello y continúe hasta llegar hasta sus pechos y al primer contacto de mi lengua sentí como se estremeció, no había nada mejor que llevar a mi chica hasta el límite, y es que eso era mi chica, la quería a mi lado y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie me privara de volver a sentirla, su cuerpo era perfecto y parecía que todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado lejos la una de la otra se desvanecía mientras la escuchaba gemir, lentamente coloque mi mano en su centro, moví mi mano despacio tratando de que ella disfrutara al máximo de cada sensación, ya que para ella era todo nuevo, cada roce y cada sentimiento, tenerla desnuda frente a mí era completamente satisfactorio, no necesitaba más, me estaba volviendo completamente loca

-Oh dios

Fue lo único que dijo, antes de que comenzara a moverme un poco sobre ella provocando fricción, continúe moviendo mi cuerpo estaba vez un poco más rápido mientras besaba sus labios y con mi otra mano acariciaba sus pechos, no había nada más placentero que observar sus rostro, sus ojos permanecían cerrados disfrutando de lo que hacía, y yo solo podía sonreír y besarla

-Te amo

-Te amo

Nunca una simple frase me había emocionado tanto, jamás en mi vida me había sentida tan conectada a alguien, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo se había vuelto mi adicción por mucho tiempo, la conocía muy bien y sabía que le gustaba y que no, sabía que debía hacer para llevarla al clímax, pero aquella noche descubrí a una nueva Rachel que me encantaba, una Rachel que se dejaba llevar y que también tomaba las riendas de la situación, era una Rachel desinhibida que me hizo prácticamente ver las estrellas, aquella noche me di cuenta que no importaba cuanto tiempo la había tenido lejos de mí, ella siempre me iba a pertenecer, que de alguna forma estábamos tan conectada que nada ni nadie iba a romper aquel lazo que habíamos creado, que la forma en la que nuestros cuerpos se movían y congeniaban no lo iba a sentir con nadie más, sabía que todo lo que estaba por venir iba a ser complicado pero lo iba a afrontar.

Ella se había quedado dormida mientras su brazo se aferraba a mi cintura, yo sin embargo aunque también estaba agotada no quería dormirme, quería seguir observándola, me había hecho sentir como nadie en el mundo y me había hecho gritar su nombre más veces de las que puedo recordar, pero allí estaba ella aferrándose a mi cuerpo, se veía tan indefensa, tan hermosa, tan ella.

-Deberías dormir un poco – susurro mientras se acomodaba, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello y aquella sensación me hacía estremecer.

-No puedo hacerlo – dije muy tranquila.

-¿Tan mal estuvo? – sonrió

-No tonta – me reí – estuvo excelente solo que quiero disfrutar de este momento, además me encanta verte dormir…simplemente eso.

Puede que resulte tonto, ver a alguien dormir puede no ser tan placentero o divertido, pero para mí era relajante, verla descansar a mi lado luego de haber pasado por noches en las que las pesadillas se adueñaban de mi subconsciente, ese sin duda era el mayor regalo que había podido recibir, es verdad lo que dicen nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y recordé cuantas noches llegaba simplemente a dormir al departamento mientras mi relación con ella se deterioraba…pensar en eso me hacía mal, pero como Rachel decía era mejor dejar el pasado y esos recuerdos que tanto mal me provocaban en el pasado y continuar con nuestras vida, disfrutando de cada instante.

-Fue increíble, bueno me sentí tan amada y deseada…

-Así deberías sentirte siempre Rach, espero que a mi lado te sientas de esa manera todos los días.

Si tuvieras la oportunidad de quedarte con solo un recuerdo ¿Cuál sería? ¿Qué momento elegirías? Debe ser una decisión difícil, si tuvieras que elegir quedarte con solo un recuerdo, es ese recuerdo el que definiría tu vida, es eso lo que te va a ser mejor o peor persona… ¿Te quedarías con un recuerdo bueno? O Uno malo, creo que definitivamente me quedaría con un recuerdo que me haga sonreír, y creo que me quedaría con un momento en el cual haya sido muy feliz, un recuerdo en el que me haya sentido completa…y quizás hubiera elegido aquel momento junto a Rachel para atesorarlo por el resto de mi vida.

 **LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

 **POV SANTANA**

Estaba junto a Puck esperando la resolución, la defensa de St. James había insistido en que el tipo no estaba mentalmente apto para afrontar a un jurado por lo que pedían la intervención de un psicólogo que lo evaluara, y eso me parecía completamente absurdo, era la última alternativa para ellos si no querían afrontar la pena máxima y pasar el resto de su vida en una oscura celda

-Ya no aguanto esto, Santana si lo declaran mentalmente inestable lo máximo que podemos aspirar es a que lo encierren en un psiquiátrico.

-Serian como vacaciones para el – le conteste a Puckerman.

-Lo sé, es completamente injusto, ese tipo debe pudrirse en la cárcel.

-Ya no podemos hacer nada, incluso su sobrina testifico en su contra

-La justicia no siempre está del lado correcto.

-Quinn va a enloquecer cuando se entere de esto.

-Lo sabemos – suspiro – me preocupa mucho, sabes no quiero que vuelva a sufrir, ha pasado demasiado tiempo preocupada y tratando de encontrar a Rachel, y ahora que finalmente la tiene a su lado la justicia se encarga de arruinar todo

-Entiendo Puck, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, créeme yo también estoy harta de esta situación y lo que más quiero es que todo se acabe…

-Creo que la única forma en la que todo termine es que ese maldito desaparezca de una vez por todas.

-No hables así.

-Es la verdad el mundo estaría mejor sin St. James en el

Después de casi un mes y medio desde que finalmente habíamos encontrado a Rachel y más de un año de búsqueda la justicia finalmente tenía una resolución sobre el caso que más atención mediática presento…

-Después de analizar todas las pruebas se encuentra al señor Jesse St. James culpable de secuestro, extorsión e intento de asesinato culpable…por lo que se le sentencia a la pena máxima de reclusión…sin embargo y a pedido de su abogado se le han realizado varios análisis y efectivamente el psicólogo ha declarado que el señor St. James no está en condiciones de enfrentar un juicio ni mucho menos de defenderse dado que sus facultades mentales se han visto seriamente afectadas, por lo tanto he decidido que sea trasladado a un centro psiquiátrico aquí en Londres para que cumpla con su sentencia y cada dos años se le realizara una nueva consulta con el psicólogo para que evalué su condición

-Es completamente absurdo, este tipo está más cuerdo que nadie en esta sala y cometió todos sus crímenes en pleno uso de consciencia

-Señor Noah Puckerman, le pedí que baje la voz

-No lo hare, porque esto que está haciendo es prácticamente un regalo a St. James, no voy a permitir que alguien que daño a una persona que tanto quiero se salga con la suya.

-El señor St. James pagara por sus crímenes pero en una institución psiquiátrica.

-Debería hacerlo en una celda oscura como todos los criminales.

-Mi compañero tiene razón – intervine – yo estudie piscología y estoy muy segura de que ese tipo esta mas cuerdo que cualquiera de nosotros, además ha hablado conmigo y otros detectives sin mostrar ningún indicio de que mentalmente no se encuentra bien, creo que están cometiendo una equivocación de la cual se pueden arrepentir.

-La decisión está tomada

-¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? – susurro Puck

-No lo se

¿Qué le iba a decir a Quinn? No quería darle malas noticias, quería que ella y Rachel estuvieran tranquilas disfrutando de su estadía en Nueva York, pero esto arruinaba todo, esto haría que la poca tranquilidad que habíamos tenido terminara

 **NUEVA YORK**

 **POV RACHEL**

Eran casi las diez de la mañana fue el sol quien no dejo que siguiera durmiendo ya que los rayos que entraban por la ventana cegaban mi visión, así que lentamente me levante y observe que Quinn finalmente se había quedado dormida

-Despierta dormilona – bese su mejilla.

-Dos minutos más – susurro – solo dos minutos mas

-Me muero de hambre iré a preparar algo para desayunar – sonreí – puedes dormir mientras tanto

-No te vayas – se giró y me miro – estas hermosa.

-Gracias – sonreí – pero recién me acabo de levantar así que dudo mucho que este tan hermosa como dices.

-Lo estás – se acurruco a mi lado colocando su rostro en mi cuello – eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo…y lo mejor de todo es que eres mía.

-¿Soy tuya?

-Solo mía mi amor – me dijo mientras me dejaba rápidos besos en mi cuello – mía y de nadie mas

-Siempre he sido tuya

¿Han sentido que no pueden dejar de sonreír? Es una sensación única, y me ha pasado varias veces pero solo con Quinn a mi lado, siento que no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y así me sentía aquella mañana con ella entre mis brazos, si sé que suena cursi pero me sentía completa, no importaba que iba a suceder mañana o pasado, entendí que el futuro es impredecible que no debemos planear demasiado ya que corremos el riesgo de desilusionarnos si las cosas no suceden como lo pensamos, así que es mejor vivir el día a día, es mejor disfrutar del momento, la vida es mucho mejor así, si nos dedicamos a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que nos regala el día a día, si sé que el futuro también es importante pero creo que el futuro dependerá de las acciones que realizas día a día, por ello he decidido que no quiero volver a preguntarme por lo que sucederá el día mañana o en diez años ¿Por qué? Porque de esa manera soy más feliz, tengo menos preocupaciones, porque de esa forma no me ilusiono y me siento un poco más tranquila.

En ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó

-¿Esperas a alguien? – le pregunte

-No – me miro – pero no te preocupes ahora mismo voy a ver que quieren, quédate aquí

Quinn se levantó y se colocó una bata de color blanco y camino hacia la puerta, yo no quería seguir esperando en la cama así que fui detrás de ella, solo observe que ella regreso con un sobre en sus manos

-¿Te dejaron un sobre?

-Parece que si – susurro –pero no tiene dirección ni nada – dijo un poco preocupada lentamente lo abrió.

 _"Parece que estas disfrutando de tu felicidad pero ten cuidado…la felicidad nunca es eterna"_

-No puede ser – me miro.

-¿Qué paso? – me acerque a ella y leí aquel mensaje - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Rach por favor comienza a empacar debemos volver a Londres lo más rápido posible.

No, la felicidad no es eterna y es por eso que debemos disfrutar de aquellos pequeños momentos en los que nos sentimos invencibles y pensamos que nada ni nadie lo puede arruinar


	19. Chapter 19

Canción: Kodaline – High Hopes

* * *

 **19**

 **NUEVA YORK**

 **POV QUINN**

 **FLASHBACK**

Mi relación con Rachel estaba muy tensa, sabía que en cualquier momento ella podía tomar la decisión de alejarse de mí y eso me aterraba, habíamos hablado mucho sobre la situación pero no habíamos quedado en nada, seguíamos en el limbo, ya no compartíamos la misma habitación y eso me dolía mucho.

-Tengo que ir a la disquera a organizar las fechas de los conciertos

-Por favor quédate, quiero que hablemos una vez más, necesitamos arreglar esto.

-Quinn no voy a cambiar de opinión me iré de gira es mi sueño y realmente estoy cansada de discutir, sé que estamos casadas y créeme que hecho todo porque esto funcione

-Lo sé, sé que has hecho todo y yo también, por eso podemos superar la distancia, podemos superar esta mala racha solo debes escucharme

-Quinn debo irme, esa reunión es muy importante

-Por favor hazlo por nosotras

Me miro y yo solo suplicaba que aceptara, quería que pusiéramos las cosas en claro, si ella se iba así como las cosas estaban, estaba segura de que el divorcio seria el siguiente paso y no quería eso, no iba a perder a Rachel, nos amábamos y era muy injusto dejar que una relación como la nuestra terminara de esa manera, ¿Por qué dos personas que se aman no pueden estar juntas? He conocido muchas historias de gente que se amaba y juraba que su amor era verdadero, pero al final terminaron de la manera más impredecible, y eso dolía, dolía ver como una relación de años se iba a la basura…

-Está bien – se sentó a mi lado - ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Minutos después tocaron el timbre y Rachel fue a abrir, jamás me imagine que todo cambiaria esa noche y que esa sería la última vez que la vería en mucho tiempo

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Es curioso como un momento puede cambiar todo, y ese momento había sucedido, me encontraba en el aeropuerto junto a Rachel listas para abordar el avión que nos llevaría de regreso a Londres, todo se había arruinado y estaba segura que solo era el principio de algo malo, por un lado Santana me había llamado para informarme que Jesse sería trasladado a una institución mental en pocos días lo que sinceramente me había sacado de quicio, lo mínimo que pedía era que le dieran la pena máxima y que se pudriera dentro de la prisión, pero ahora tendría todas las comodidades en aquel centro psiquiátrico un castigo injusto para alguien que había hecho demasiado daño a tantas personas. He llegado a creer que incluso la justicia está de su lado, y eso me enoja aún más, sé que tener tanta rabia acumulada no me hace bien, pero no puedo controlarme desde que todo esto se desato no he tenido un día en paz y eso está acabando conmigo, no sé cuánto más pueda soportar, pero es realmente agotador. Mañana termina mi sanción así que podré regresar al trabajo, y eso es lo único que me anima en estos momentos ya que de esa manera podre encargarme yo misma de que Jesse pague por lo que hizo

-Esto está tardando demasiado

-Bueno ya pronto nos iremos Quinn

Estaba desesperada, aquella nota que llego hasta nuestro hogar me hizo recordar que tiempo atrás fueron esas mismas notas las que me ayudaron a encontrar a Rachel, pero ¿Y si no era la misma persona quien me las enviaba? Tenía miedo de descubrir la respuesta.

-Debes calmarte un poco – me decía Rachel – por favor, no podemos hacer nada más.

-¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Qué tengo que entender? Tu no me has dicho nada sobre aquella nota que recibiste y sé que todo el tema con Jesse te tiene mal, pero Quinn has hecho todo lo posible porque el pague por lo que nos hizo…

-Pues no es suficiente, jamás será suficiente.

-¿Y qué es suficiente?

-Quiero cuidarte debes entenderlo y con ese loco a un paso de nosotras y toda esta mierda jamás voy a poder cuidar de ti.

-Se cuidarme Quinn

-Oh vaya – me reí de manera sarcástica – no lo creo.

-No estoy hecha de cristal, me han pasado muchas cosas y se cómo cuidarme, no tienes por qué ponerte así, además lo que nos sucedió no fue tu culpa

-Claro que fue mi culpa – grite.

-No es así – se colocó en frente de mi – no puedes culparte porque no es algo que hayas podido controlar, quizás si dejas de culparte tanto logres avanzar porque si no es así tu vida y nuestra vida juntas no tienen ningún sentido.

-¿Qué me estas tratando de decir?

-Que primero deberías aprender a perdonarte a ti misma, yo lo estoy haciendo con Jesse y Emma ya que sé que no puedo guardar rencor y sentirme enojada con ellos, no me va a llevar a ningún lado y a ti tampoco, no es algo que yo haya provocado o haya tenido la culpa así que no puedo ponerme en ese plan…simplemente trato de dejarlo en el pasado es por ello que casi no hablo de eso contigo y prefiero sacarlo todo con Santana o Sarah porque sé que ellas me ayudaran a superar esto…Quinn sé que es difícil pero debes perdonar.

¿Por qué tenemos tanto miedo a perdonar? Es que aquella persona no lo merece, es que nos lastimo demasiado, es que algo dentro de mi cambio desde aquel instante….existen muchas razones por las cuales sucedieron las cosas de una determinada manera y de cierta manera perdonar es sentir que olvidamos y es quizás ese miedo lo que no nos permite avanzar, no queremos olvidar ya que de esa manera no cometeremos el mismo error ¿Si perdonamos corremos el riesgo de que aquello nos vuelva a suceder? No perdonarnos es nuestra manera de culparnos por lo que sucedió…no perdonarnos nos atasca y nos deja atrapados en un momento del cual no podemos avanzar…pero la vida continua con o sin nosotros, así que es nuestra decisión el perdonar nos libera y nos da claridad…o quizás es simplemente una manera en la cual dejamos todo atrás y estamos dispuestos a avanzar y continuar con nuestra vida. Hay demasiadas cosas bellas en la vida y no podemos dejar que algo malo arruine todo, no se puede dejar que la mentira, la desilusión y el dolor se apodere de nosotros, al final de cuentas nos llevara a sentirnos solos…después de que nos hacen daño es real que algo dentro de nosotros cambia pero en esta en cada uno dejar que aquello sea para bien o para mal. El cambio no siempre es malo, quizás era eso lo que necesitábamos para descubrir algo mucho mejor.

-Yo no me puedo perdonar ni tampoco a él Rach

-Pues no es lo correcto Quinn, tú sabes que lo que sucedió es horrible y si nos hicieron daño pero debemos seguir adelante y ten por seguro que Jesse va a pagar por todo lo que nos hizo

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque todo en esta vida se devuelve, no creo en el cielo o en el infierno Quinn, no creo en que hay un ser superior que hará que paguemos por nuestros pecados ya que estoy segura que es en esta misma vida que todo lo que hicimos se nos regresa, si lograste hacer algo bien pues de seguro algo bueno te sucederá, creo que no importa cuánto luches o cuanto trates de convencerte que lo que hiciste no fue tan malo como parece porque creo que toda acción con lleva una reacción y esa reacción puede tardar pero llegara hacia ti…¿No te das cuenta? Jesse está enamorado de mí, obsesionado con que podríamos tener algo, y claramente eso jamás sucederá, el jamás me va a tener, jamás lo voy a amar y eso es muy triste Quinn, es muy malo y siento que la está pagando, siento que él va a pagar cada día lo que siente por mi….siento que cada maldito día que pase el siempre recordara que entre nosotros no hay nada más que una obsesión y eso lo está matando lentamente.

-Simplemente no quiero que te pase nada malo

-Tu vida no puede depender de mi Quinn…ni de nadie… ¿Qué pasaría si yo ya no estoy?

-Oh vamos no me vengas con esas cosas

-Es verdad no puedes sentirte tan atada a mí, yo te amo – sostuvo mis manos – te amo más que a nadie en este mundo y tú sabes que siempre estaré cerca de ti, pero tienes que saber que si llega a suceder algo y ya no podemos estar juntas tú debes seguir con tu vida

-Mi vida eres y siempre serás tu

-¿Y tu vida Quinn? ¿Y tú bienestar? ¿Y tus sueños?

-Los he cumplido a tu lado…

-Mi amor – suspiro – por favor vamos a luchar contra esto necesito que tu aprendas a perdonar y perdonarte y también debes entender que tus sueños y tus mentas están allí, y que quizás las has olvidado por estar tan al pendiente de lo que sucedió conmigo…y no podemos dejar que eso nos afecte, como te dije yo voy siempre voy a estar aquí…pero tu también tienes una vida Quinn, tu también tienes sueños y metas como yo los tengo y no debes depender de nada ni nadie para cumplir con ellos.

-Sé que estoy mal Rach, lo sé y entiendo que te preocupes pero siento que no puedo estar aún tranquila, siento que en cualquier momento todo estallara y no sé cómo manejar todo lo que siento, a veces pienso que no va a funcionar y otras veces tengo esperanzas y fe en que todo mejorara…pero no es nada sencillo tú no te imaginas el infierno que viví durante meses al tenerte lejos, yo siempre me culpe por lo que sucedió, aquel día tu debías ir a la disquera para comenzar con tu gira y yo no te deje ir, te dije que aun podíamos salvar lo que teníamos y fue por eso que te quedaste en casa, si tu no me hubieras escuchado esto jamás hubiera sucedido, siento que fue mi culpa ¿No lo ves? Entiende por favor yo fui quien te suplico que te quedaras conmigo, siempre me he reprochado ese momento porque parte de mi sabe que tuve la culpa y que mi egoísmo hizo que te quedaras en el departamento, yo hablaba mucho con Santana y aunque ella insistía que no debía sentirme de esta manera siento en decirte que si me siento culpable y quizás pude hacer más pude haberte protegido de mejor manera pero…dios tuviste que pasar por cosas horribles y cada vez que pienso en eso me siento aún más culpable, yo jure protegerte y amarte a pesar de todo y luchar contra todo por hacerte feliz, pero mírame…falle en todo porque nuestra relación se iba apagando de a poco y porque deje que te lastimaran y te apartaran de mi lado, no debí pedirte que te quedaras

-Y fue mi decisión aceptar – me sonrió - ¿Tu no lo ves? Yo tome la decisión de quedarme contigo aquella noche ¿Por qué crees que no me fui?

-Porque soy muy terca y siempre consigo lo que me propongo

-Porque te amo, y no te puedes enojar con el amor que siempre he sentido por ti, no fue culpa de ninguna de las dos mi amor por favor entiéndelo, las cosas tuvieron que suceder así porque así debió ser, no podemos cambiar algo que quizás estaba destinado a suceder.

-Te amo, y quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño, incluso cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mal entre nosotras jamás quise hacerte mal, jamás quise que las cosas sucedieran de esa manera y no quería perderte, por dios estaba aterrada con la idea de que todo terminara, pero…pero todo era difícil.

-Lo sé, y créeme que cada recuerdo que vuelve a mi mente me demuestra lo maravillosa que eras conmigo y las muchas cosas que hiciste por mi…lo se Quinn.

-Solo abrázame

-No puedo prometer que todo estará bien – se acercó a mí y me abrazo muy fuerte – pero si puedo decir que lo enfrentaremos, eres muy valiente Quinn y mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas, eres mucho más inteligente y capaz de sobrellevar las situaciones más complicadas que se te presenten solo debes estar bien y ten por seguro que lo lograras, lo lograremos ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo

Las personas comenzaron a ingresar al avión, y Rachel tomo de mi mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para abordar.

-No te rindas Quinn – me sonrió – estamos juntas en esto

 **LONDRES, INGLATERRA**

 **POV SANTANA**

Después de que Quinn me contara que las notas misteriosas habían vuelto junto a Puck nos pusimos a investigar, estaba segura que algo se nos había olvidado, así que comenzamos a revisar las notas y los videos de seguridad que habían en el hotel, pedimos una habitación para instalar todos nuestros equipos y nos decidimos a buscar en cada lugar hasta encontrar algo que nos ayudara.

-Bueno aquí hay algo extraño – me decía Puck

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esta chica – me señalaba el monitor – está en cada una de las tomas, pero solo aparece unos pocos segundos y listo.

-¿Es empleada del hotel?

-Eso parece, además su vestimenta es parecida al de las recepcionistas, lamentablemente no logro ver muy bien su rostro.

-Busquemos en la cinta que nos enviaron de donde viven Quinn y Rachel

La cinta de seguridad no mostraba nada extraño, y eso era lo inquietante, aquella persona detrás de los mensajes misteriosos se estaba cuidando muy bien a tal punto que tenía a toda la policía detrás de él o ella.

-¿Tú crees que Jesse tiene a alguien afuera que lo está ayudando? – le pregunte

-No lo sé San, pero es muy posible, mira ese tipo es capaz de todo y para nada tonto, debió haber planeado que hacer si algo como esto sucedía, por lo que no me sorprendería demasiado que alguien lo estuviera ayudando a torturar a las chicas.

-Pues manos a la obra tenemos que averiguar quién está detrás de esto

-Oh dios –se levantó muy molesto – alguien daño la cinta, hay un intervalo entre las diez y las diez y veinte no puedo creerlo

-¿Quieres decir que alguien entro al sistema de vigilancia y apago las cámaras?

-Por supuesto, este maldito no es nada tonto y se aseguró de apagar las cámaras antes de dejar el sobre, quizás trate de advertirnos sobre algo

-¿Y si no es así? Por dios no podemos confiar en alguien que solo aparece en determinados momentos y dejándonos con más dudas

-¿Y si es alguien que solo quiere ayudar?

-¿Quién Puckerman? Porque mientras más lo pienso más siento que todo esto es una trampa de St. James así que mejor sigamos analizando las cintas

-Está bien – suspiro – pero igual creo que lo mejor es empezar con esta chica, interroguemos al personal del hotel una vez más quizás nos puedan decir algo.

-De acuerdo.

Dos horas después conseguimos hablar con algunas personas que estuvieron en el hotel los días en los que recibimos aquellas notas y ninguno supo reconocer a la chica del video, lo único que sabíamos era que tenía el cabello rubio y media aproximadamente 1.60 cm, claro esa información no nos decía absolutamente nada, por lo que estábamos justo en donde habíamos iniciado.

-Dejaron esto en recepción – llego una chica a decirnos – rápido la persona que dejo esto está saliendo del hotel

Junto a Puckerman salimos rápidamente para tratar de interceptar a la persona que había vuelto a dejar un sobre en aquel lugar, había muchas personas entrando y saliendo del hotel pero la secretaria nos confirmó que aquella persona llevaba una blusa verde

-Yo iré por este lado, llama a los guardias para que bloqueen la salida – me decía Puck

-De acuerdo.

Fue en ese momento que ella se percató de nuestra presencia y empezó a correr, era obvio era ella, la misma chica que aparecía en las cintas, y no tenía escapatoria, esta vez la habíamos acorralado

-No trates de intentar algo estúpido, estas rodeada

Ella simplemente miro a ambos lados y se dio cuenta que era cierto, los guardias ya habían asegurado el perímetro y no tenía a donde escapar

-Solo no me hagan daño – suplico.

-No te haremos daño, solo colabora con nosotros

Finalmente Puck pudo colocarle las esposas y se la llevaron, teníamos que interrogarla la verdad estaba bastante ansiosa por saber que tenía que decirnos, ella y Noah se dirigieron a la estación de policía y yo regrese a casa para contarle a Britt todo lo que había sucedido, además necesitaba mi identificación para poder ingresar al interrogatorio, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir vi a Quinn y a Rachel bajándose de un taxi.

 **POV QUINN**

El vuelo fue agotador y más aún preocupante, hablar con Rachel sobre todo lo que sentía me había hecho muy bien, y también estaba consciente de que necesitaba ayuda profesional para sobrellevar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, no tenía sentido luchar sola con un enemigo invisible que estaba acabando conmigo, la culpa y la rabia no dejaban que continuara con mi vida, y tenía que empezar a escuchar a los demás.

-¿A dónde vas? – mire que Santana salía muy deprisa y la detuve.

-Atrapamos a la persona que te ha estado mandando esos mensajes Quinn, por fin la tenemos

-¿Es enserio? – Sonreí – oh por dios al fin una buena noticia

-Lo sé, ahora mismo la van a interrogar, así que iré allá a ver qué sucede, no te preocupes que apenas sepa algo te llamo.

-Gracias muchas gracias San.

-Nos vemos Rach, por cierto se ven muy bien, el sexo en nueva York les hizo muy bien

-Idiota – me reí.

-Ves porque no hay que perder las esperanzas – me dijo Rachel sonriéndome.

-Lo sé – la abrace – prometo que las cosas serán mejores y que hare todo por estar bien

-Esa promesa me gusta mucho, ven vamos ahora solo tenemos que esperar.

Estaba mucho más tranquila ya que sabía que dentro de poco sabría toda la verdad, además Britt y Rachel se habían encargado de distraer mi mente con una película.

-Ya va a ser el día de tu cumpleaños – le comente a Rachel.

-Un año más vieja – se rio – gracias por recordármelo.

-Es un día especial además me gustaría que lo celebraremos, tenía un plan en Nueva York, pero se me arruino así que preparare algo más para celebrar ese increíble día.

-Quinn siempre te ha tenido las mejores sorpresas de cumpleaños Rachie – sonrió Britt.

-No es por presumir pero son muy buena.

-Oh vaya, ahora sí quiero que llegue ese día – me abrazo.

Tenía muchas cosas en las que enfocarme, lo que me decía Rachel era muy real, debía perdonarme y sobre todo perdonar a Jesse, eso era algo que debía hacer, pero para aquello debía enfrentarme a él, y hacerlo sin perder los estribos iba a ser complicado, pero tenía que ir a verlo, por lo que me había dicho Santana en menos de tres días iba a ser trasladado a aquel centro psiquiátrico así que se me estaba acabando el tiempo, tenía muchas cosas por las cuales tener esperanza, tenía a Rachel a mi lado apoyándome y sé que no está bien depender tanto de alguien y que es algo en lo que tengo que trabajar, pero sentirme apoyada por alguien que sin duda es muy importante en mi vida me ayudaba a no perder la esperanza, a enfocarme en lo positivo y en salir adelante.

 _But I've got high hopes_

 _It takes me back to when we started_

 _High hopes, when you let it go, go out and start again_


	20. Chapter 20

**Comenten ...**

 **Twitter: dcimaginegirl**

* * *

 **20**

 **POV SANTANA**

Estamos en la estación de policía y hemos logrado hablar con aquella chica, su nombre es Jesica y vive aquí en Londres, además nos ha dicho que está dispuesta a confesar si se le reduce su condena, obviamente tenemos que aceptar sus peticiones ya que nos interesa mucho lo que nos tiene que decir.

-Bien, Jesse me contrato hace varios meses para trabajar a su lado, soy culpable porque acepte sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaba, pero él está obsesionado con Rachel, me ofreció mucho dinero que no pude decir que no, así que los primeros trabajos eran muy simples como acercarme un poco a Rachel y vigilarla, después fueron un poco más complejos y consistía en enviar cartas a Quinn Fabray

-Espera un momento – suspire - ¿El envió esas cartas? ¿Quería ser descubierto?

-Yo creo que si o quizás solo quería jugar con el cerebro de Quinn, estaba empecinado en hacer su vida miserable, fui yo quien plantaba pistas falsas durante su investigación, fui yo quien les hacía llegar información errada…lo siento tanto pero ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es capaz ese sujeto…

-Créeme que lo sabemos

-No, ustedes no pueden llegar a imaginar de lo que ha sido capaz y ahora que está encerrado esta mas obsesionado que nunca, y créanme que cuando se propone algo lo logra

-¿Y que planea hacer?

-No lo sé, les juro que no me dijo nada pero tenía un plan en caso de que el fuera encarcelado, y parte de ello es lograr que la relación de Rachel y Quinn se vuelva a desgastar

-¿aún cree que puede tener algo con Rachel?

-Está completamente seguro de eso

-Gracias por decirnos la verdad, créeme que con esto sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y de seguro lograremos que St. James vaya a la cárcel en lugar de a un psiquiátrico.

-Solo quiero que todo esto se termine ha sido un año de mi vida lleno de amenazas y de cosas horribles, créanme no soy una mala persona pero cometí un error y sé que tengo que pagarlo.

-Haremos lo posible para reducir tu condena

Salí de la habitación y Puck me estaba esperando, ambos estábamos bastante sorprendidos y confundidos por la situación al parecer St. James seguía obsesionado con Rachel y estaba dispuesto a todo por tenerla nuevamente a su lado, ahora nuestro trabajo era lograr una sentencia justa. Iba a ser un poco menos difícil con el testigo de ella pero aun teníamos un camino largo por recorrer antes de lograrlo.

 **POV RACHEL**

Mi cumpleaños seria en dos días, así es cumpliría 26 años, la verdad no puedo estar más feliz con mi situación actual ya que por un lado Quinn acepto hablar de sus dudas y miedos con una psicóloga y saber que la iban a ayudar me hacía sentir más tranquila, quería una vida a su lado pero sabía que no iba a ser posible si los miedos seguían entre nosotras, sé que ella es una mujer muy valiente y sabe lo que quiere, pero a veces se olvida de que también tiene días malos, también necesita de alguien que le diga que todo estará bien y no puede ser fuerte todo el tiempo, además estar con ella en Nueva York me hizo darme cuenta de lo importante que es en mi vida, en realidad puedo imaginarme toda mi vida en aquella ciudad, yo actuando y ella trabajando en la policía, realmente es algo que me gustaría en un futuro…la escritura me relaja no puedo decir que no disfruto escribir, pero siempre he sentido que me falta algo y estar en medio de aquel teatro en Broadway me hizo sentir que estaba en casa, que finalmente estaba completa, quiero volver a actuar a lo que era antes de todo esto y sobre todo quiero vivirlo junto a Quinn.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? – me preguntaba Quinn, estábamos en nuestra habitación recostadas en la cama, ella me sujetaba de la cintura mientras yo tenía mi cabeza en su vientre.

-Bueno sabes que quiero que vayamos a vivir a Nueva York

-¿Es enserio? – se incorporó y me miro sonriente.

-Si mi amor, la verdad es que ame estar allí, todo lo que implica mi vida me parece increíble además quiero volver al teatro…

-Bueno eso debemos aun hablarlo

-Quiero retomar mi vida – sujete sus manos – sé que debo ir despacio pero siento que debo hacerlo, siento que debo intentarlo.

-Y yo quiero apoyarte en todo – sonrió – está bien apenas termine todo esto volveremos a casa

-Eso sería genial.

Creo que todos necesitamos de alguien que nos haga ver que el mundo no es tan malo como parece, a alguien que nos apoye en las decisiones que tomamos y sobre todo que nos anime a perseguir nuestros sueños, si una persona no te alienta a seguir soñando ten por seguro que esa persona no debería estar en tu vida, por suerte yo encontré a esa persona y es Quinn, sé que es extraño el cómo sucedió todo pero sé que mi corazón lo sintió apenas la vio, incluso antes de saber quién era ella en mi vida mi corazón lo sabía, ridículo o no me sucedió, el corazón parece no olvidar y todo lo que vivió quedo atesorado en algún rincón esperando el momento adecuado para resurgir, por mucho que lo intentes hay veces en las que el corazón no te permitirá olvidar, puede que tu cerebro lo haga y que los recuerdos se pierdan, pero las sensaciones son algo que siempre quedaran, a mí me sucedió y es una experiencia increíble, no cambiaría nada de lo que me ha tocado vivir, por más doloroso o complicado que sea, no cambiaría nada, quizás todo tiene un porque en esta vida y si se ponen a pensar quizás y solo quizás si a mí nunca me hubieran secuestrado mi relación con Quinn habría terminado en un doloroso divorcio, quizás yo hubiera seguido con mi gira y hubiera dejado el amor a un lado, quizás Quinn hubiera decidido dejar de insistir y hubiera continuado con su vida, conociendo gente y quien sabe incluso enamorándose de alguien más, pero el destino nos tenía un camino diferente, y claro un camino nada fácil y de hecho demasiado doloroso, pero tal vez era eso lo que teníamos que enfrentar para ser más fuertes, para reencontrarnos con el amor que olvidamos.

El día finalmente había llegado, Quinn finalmente podía reincorporarse al equipo de la policía, estaba ansiosa y bastante nerviosa, pero lo había esperado por tanto tiempo que no quería seguir aplazando el momento.

-De acuerdo me tengo que ir cuídate – se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura acercándome hacia ella – te amo.

-Te amo – sonreí y me acerque a besarla – te ira increíble solo trata de relajarte y veras como todo resulta bien.

-Lo hare.

El amor puede ser tan fuerte o tan débil como tú lo permitas, estoy consciente de que el amor es algo de dos, que amabas personas ponen de parte para compartir un sentimiento, y sé que es ese el principal problema de una pareja, que alguien ponga todo de sí en una relación y la otra persona no lo haga, sé que en algún punto mi relación con Quinn se deterioró porque dejamos los detalles de un lado, porque dejamos que el trabajo se interpusiera en lo que sentíamos y porque dejamos de poner de parte para intentar que funcionara, un noviazgo es muy distinto a un matrimonio… al casarme sé que acepte estar con ella por el resto de mis días, y quizás es una promesa difícil de cumplir, pero créanme ahora no sé qué haría sin ella en mi vida es por ello que quiero que nuestra relación se vuelva fuerte, que no permitamos que el trabajo o los problemas nos separen, es por eso que quiero que ella cumpla sus sueños, que viva, que vuelva a ser ella, que vuelva a tener metas y que no todo gire a mi alrededor, sé que ella tiene muchas cosas por vivir pero que pospuso todo debido a mi secuestro…y es momento de retomar nuestros planes y lograr que esta relación funcione, no, claro que no será nada fácil, pero si fuera sencillo todo el mundo lo intentaría.

 **POV QUINN**

Salí de casa y me dirigí hacia la estación de policía allí me encontraría con Puck y Santana para que me informaran sobre todas las nuevas pistas que teníamos además tenía programada una visita a la prisión para hablar con Jesse, iba a ser un día largo y difícil pero tenía que hacerlo.

La oficina en la que trabajábamos tenia todos los archivos del caso, incluso había olvidado todos los documentos que tenía en aquel lugar…había una pizarra enorme llena de fotos, pistas, recados, recortes de periódicos, notas y todo relacionado con Rachel, cada foto mostraba un momento o alguna pista que habíamos conseguido en aquel año en el que la busque incesantemente, ver aquella pizarra me dio escalofríos, era horrible pensar en los días malos, era terriblemente doloroso recordar que hubieron días en los que quería darme por vencida.

-Quizás ya deberíamos deshacernos de esto – llegaba Santana.

-Hola – trate de sonreír.

-Te hace mal ver todas estas fotos lo entiendo, a mi también me dan escalofríos

-Lo sé, es bastante aterrador recordar.

-Bienvenida Quinn –me abrazo – tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Gracias San.

-¿Por qué? – me sonrió

-Por apoyarme siempre, sé que no lo digo muchas veces pero no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ti, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado y por darme fuerzas cuando más lo necesitaba, sé que tu también sacrificaste muchas cosas al acompañarme en mi búsqueda y nunca poder terminar de darte las gracias por ello, tu eres como mi hermana y la verdad es que eres la persona que me mantuvo fuerte y decidida, eres esa pequeña gran voz en mi cabeza que siempre me dice si me equivoco o si acierto, eres mucho más que una simple amiga Santana, eres una mujer que es capaz de sacar fuerzas de donde no es posible, eres capaz de dejar de lado tus propios sentimientos por los de alguien más, sé que a veces te escudas en esa faceta de chica mala y todo eso, pero yo que te conozco durante tanto tiempo sé que eres todo lo opuesto…gracias San, muchas gracias

-Ya no me hagas llorar rubia – me abrazo muy fuerte y sentí como derramaba algunas lágrimas – eres mi hermana, idiota- se rio – siempre voy a estar aquí para ti y sabes que podrás contar conmigo para lo que quieras…te apoyo en todo y estamos juntas en esto.

-Te quiero.

-Lo sé es imposible no quererme – me sonrió – vamos Q, creo que al fin estamos llegando al final del túnel.

Los chicos me pusieron al tanto de todo lo sucedido y estaba desconcertada, sabía que Jesse me odiaba pero nunca pensé que tanto, las pistas que tuvimos durante meses eran falsas, por dios no lo podía creer, ese tipo seguía obsesionado y estaba segura de que nada ni nadie lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión

-Quinn, este tipo es peligroso, y te odia sé que su obsesión lo ha cegado pero te pido que tengas cuidado – me advertía Puck

-Lo sé, estoy muy segura de que me odia, pero tengo que hablar con él, solo así poder cerrar este capítulo, no quiero que todo lo que vivimos me siga atormentando y menos aún que eso afecte las cosas con Rachel, ella está sobrellevando esto de mejor manera y me alegro mucho, pero yo también tengo que poner de parte y dejar el pasado en donde corresponde, no quiero seguir viviendo con miedo o con preocupación, quiero decirle a Jesse todo lo que siento y poder dejar esto atrás.

-Está bien pero iré contigo.

-Estoy de acuerdo – Santana nos acompañó hasta el auto y junto a Puck y nos dirigimos hacia la prisión, el camino fue relativamente corto ya que Puck mantuvo mi mente ocupada con varias preguntas.

Al llegar nos revisaron y pudimos acceder a la sala en donde podría conversar con él, estaba nerviosa y temblaba, no quería volver a arruinarlo mi carrera ya se había visto afectaba por no saber manejar mis sentimientos así que esta vez quería hacer las cosas bien, minutos después lo vi ingresar, se veía agotado y su rostro reflejaba lo mal que lo estaba pasando y por un segundo sentí pena, Rachel tenia Razo en lo que me había dicho, la misma obsesión que el sentía hacia ella era el mayor de los castigos que podría recibir.

-Vaya – suspiro – no esperaba encontrarme contigo.

-Mi suspensión termino así que decidí hablar contigo, y espero que me escuches nada más

-Dime.

-Nunca entenderé tu odio hacia mí, además no he podido perdonarte por lo que nos hiciste, yo amo a Rachel y si cometí equivocaciones en el pasado, pero nunca quise hacerle daño tu sabes que éramos felices, que nuestra relación era maravillosa, con sus altos y bajos, cuando tú me la arrebataste sentí que literalmente mi corazón se moría de a poco, temí lo peor y te juro que te maldije y te odie como nunca antes en mi vida lo había hecho, quería lo peor para ti, aun ahora lo sigo queriendo y es porque te atreviste a quitarme lo único que sabias que me iba a doler, sabias que Rachel era lo que más amaba en mi vida, y me dolió quiero que sepas que me mataste en vida y que cuando supe la realidad que estaba viviendo Rachel te odie mucho más – suspire – nunca entender tus motivos pero te pido que por favor te des cuenta que esto va a ningún lado, no vas a conseguir nada…Rachel no quiere saber nada de ti, no puedes forzar el amor, no puedes obligar a alguien que te quiera, las cosas no suceden así, el amor es maravilloso Jesse pero también es aterrador y doloroso…no quiero vivir con miedo, estoy harta de esa sensación, quiero dejar esto atrás…y quiero lograr perdonar..

-Quinn – me interrumpió – yo sé que el amor es doloroso y quizás te odio porque todo lo que tienes es lo que deseo, te envidio, siento mucha envidia, tienes todo en tu vida, quizás no amo a Rachel pero ella refleja todo lo que quiero en una mujer, todo lo que quiero en mi vida durante un tiempo creí que lo había conseguido, Rachel me quería y todo parecía marchar bien, pero Rachel no estaba feliz…me di cuenta de que todo lo que he planeado ha sido inútil nunca voy a alcanzar la felicidad y mírame ahora estoy aquí atrapado por siempre…

-Solo quiero dejar esto atrás.

-Créeme que yo también, pero no puedo Quinn, esto va más allá de lo que tú o yo lo podamos controlar, es una obsesión como dices, es algo que nos va a matar lenta y dolorosamente

-Por favor detente, estas hundido…ya esto se acabó.

-Se acabara cuando uno de los dos esté muerto Quinn y créeme que no planeo morir muy pronto, es la única forma en la que toda esta pesadilla terminara, Rachel no te merece, Rachel merece un amor perfecto…y tu estas muy lejos de brindárselo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque tu estas enamorada de recuerdos, estas enamorada de momentos ya vividos, está atada a un pasado, estas atada a una Rachel que ya no existe y sabes que es verdad, ahora estas enamorada de los recuerdos de su relación, de lo que eran antes de que todo se derrumbara y sabes que eso es malo, sabes que eso no te llevara a ningún lugar, no puedes vivir de recuerdos no puedes vivir de cosas que ya no volverán, lo quieras o no Rachel ha cambiado y estoy seguro de que te has dado cuenta, ya no es esa mujer inocente que no paraba de hablar de Broadway, de sus sueños, ya no es esa chica algo tímida sino que más bien es decidida y sabe lo que quiere, ya no le gusta atarse a una persona, aprendió que no necesita de nada ni de nadie para ser feliz, ella muy pronto se dará cuenta de que lo que dice sentir por ti no es más que gratitud…eso tampoco es amor Quinn, sabes que todo esto es verdad ambas están demasiado dañadas para amas, una relación así no tiene futuro y Rachel no merece eso, no puedes con todo Quinn – me miro con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué paso Quinn? Acaso alguien finalmente te dijo la verdad…acaso alguien finalmente tuvo el coraje de decirte lo que está sucediendo en verdad, en lugar de venderte un hermoso cuento de amor…lástima que haya tenido que ser yo la persona que te habrá los ojos, pero sabes que es verdad y no solo rencor u odio de mi parte, sabes que todo lo que te he dicho tiene mucho de verdad…

-No sabes lo que dices

-Claro que lo sé, las conozco a ambas y no soy hipócrita, sé que su relación no va para ningún lado, tus amigos pueden animarte porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, y créeme que no es lo adecuado porque te encierran en una burbuja perfecta en la cual eres feliz creyendo lo que te dicen, pero puede que alguien te saque de ese lugar seguro y te haga enfrentarte a tus miedos, a esos pensamientos que rondan en tu cabeza pero que no estas dispuesta a escucharlos…

-No tengo porque escucharte, solo este dolido sabes que ya no tienes salida y quieres meterte en mi cabeza una vez más pero créeme que no lo volveré a permitir

-Tómalo como quieras pero recuerda Quinn que esto está muy lejos de terminar, así que en tu lugar mejor me cuidaría y también reflexionaría ¿Estas enamorada de los recuerdos Quinn?

No dijo nada más le pidió al guardia que lo llevara de vuelta a su celda no sin antes mirarme una vez más y en ese momento supe que visitar a Jesse no había sido buena idea…


	21. Chapter 21

**Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo por cierto a esta historia le quedan solo cuatro capítulos mas y un epilogo lindo fin de semana**

 **comenten no me abandonen jaja**

* * *

 **21**

 **POV QUINN**

Volví a casa junto a Puck y durante el camino no dije nada, tenía miles de ideas rondándome la cabeza así que simplemente me senté en el auto tratando de entender todo lo que me había dicho Jesse, afortunadamente Puck lo entendió y no me dijo nada, el camino fue bastante largo y no tenía ganas de llegar y enfrentarme a las preguntas de Santana o Britt.

Me sentía confundida, si eso era lo que buscaba ese idiota lo había conseguido, por un lado aun me preguntaba ¿Estaba enamorada de los recuerdos? Bueno de eso había vivido por casi un año, de recuerdos me había sentido aliviada gracias a ellos, porque podía recordar los buenos momentos a su lado, tenía miles de recuerdos en mi cabeza, todos hermosos a su lado y claro algunos dolorosos, pero eran los que me ayudaban a seguir adelante quizás sin ellos me habría vuelto completamente loca…y ahora la tenía vuelta, Rachel estaba a mi lado nuevamente, era todo lo que había soñado ¿Verdad? Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, para volver a enamorarnos y de hecho eso estaba sucediendo de a poco íbamos reconstruyendo nuestra relación y las cosas marchaban bien, pero él tenía algo de razón, Rachel ya no era la misma, habían muchas y pequeñas cosas que hacían la diferencia…recuerdo perfectamente que cada jueves nos sentábamos a disfrutar de algún clásico de Broadway, casi siempre Funny Girl y aunque lo habíamos visto miles de veces nunca me aburría y era porque ella estaba a mi lado cantando sonriéndome y alegrando mi vida, hace unos días le enseñe aquella película y ella no canto, no se emocionó como lo solía hacer, simplemente fue una película más, obviamente nunca le comente de nuestra tradición…y me dolió, note como algo había cambiado y mi Rachel ya no estaba ahí, no lo niego las cosas nuevas y su personalidad me encantan y he aprendido a amarla tal y como es, pero tengo miedo de que esos recuerdos me atormenten…tengo mucho miedo

-Gracias por traerme a casa – le dije.

-Sabes Quinn, hace unos años Rachel me conto algo y siempre lo voy a recordar como el día en el que ella simplemente dejo de tener miedo…y te juro que ese momento no podría olvidarlo nunca, ya que ese día entendí algo muy importante y espero que tu también lo hagas cuando te lo cuente

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Bueno ella me dijo algo más o menos como….

 _"Sabes Noah, hay cosas más importantes en la vida que el miedo, a veces dejamos que nos domine, yo misma he dejado que las cosas que me aterran se interpongan en mi felicidad, tenemos miedo de fallar, de equivocarnos, de amar, de confiar sobre todo de confiar, la gente es muy mala cuando se trata de confiar no tenemos la seguridad de si estamos haciendo lo correcto y simplemente confiamos en nuestro instinto y nos lanzamos, no siempre resulta como lo esperamos y terminamos lastimados, con una gran cicatriz en el corazón incapaz de sanar, y nos sentimos incapaces de confiar nuevamente en alguien más…y es verdad perdemos algo valioso que es en parte la inocencia y las ganas de entregarse, la perdemos porque en el momento en el que nos traicionan algo dentro de nosotros se rompe, algo dentro de nosotros comienza a crear muros para protegernos, y creo que esa es la manera en la que nuestro corazón pide un tiempo para recomponerse…el miedo nos convierte en personas desconfiadas, no todos en el mundo te van a entender y no todos te van a dañar sé que suena idiota pero aunque ya me han roto el corazón en mil pedazos siempre quise volver a sentir, siempre quise volver a sentirme amada, siempre trate de ver lo positivo y aunque no siempre funcionaba eso fue lo que me ayudo a seguir adelante y mira de pronto un día llego alguien, cuando pensaba que estaba todo perdido y que ya no debía seguir adelante llego ella, llego Quinn y tuve miedo mucho miedo, sentí que podía volver a lastimarme incluso pensé en alejarme porque me aterraba lo que estaba sintiendo….lo ves una vez más el miedo se hizo presente y una vez más me estaba privando de algo maravilloso, hoy ya no quiero sentir miedo…ya no quiero vivir aterrada con lo que pueda o no pueda suceder, amo a Quinn y quiero que ella este a mi lado por siempre, quiero que ella sea quien me recuerde todos los días que vale la pena seguir, que vale la pena el esfuerzo, quiero que sea ella con quien despierte a mi lado y sin duda deseo más que nada en el mundo que sea ella quien me recuerde quien soy…quien es Rachel Berry…"_

-¿Y tú que le dijiste? – dije con algunas lágrimas en mis ojos

-Le dije que estaba orgulloso de ella que a pesar de que nos conocíamos poco tiempo la admiraba y que tenía razón el miedo nos hace perder la dirección, no dejes que el miedo o las dudas te atormenten, Rachel te ama no me queda duda de eso así que solo necesitas aclarar tu mente.

Baje del auto y camine hacia la casa, al entrar note que no había nadie allí adentro, así que subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, necesitaba estar un momento a solas.

Un año en el que mi salud mental y física se habían puesto a prueba me estaban pasando factura, aquel año en el que no pare ni un segundo finalmente me estaba comenzando a afectar más de lo que podía manejar, podía sentí como todo a mi alrededor se caía a pedazos, necesitaba ayuda, no podía ahogarme en mis pensamientos y en mi miedos, todo ese tiempo que reprimí lo que sentía me estaba haciendo mal, todo el mundo parecía enfrenta lo sucedido mejor que yo y eso me molestaba y me afectaba más de lo debido ¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar? Necesito estar bien y parece que eso no sucederá de la noche a la mañana.

-Hey – entraba Rachel sonriéndome, se veía preciosa unos pantalones negros ajustados y una blusa blanca, me hacían recordarla cuando la había conocido - ¿Estas bien?

-No lo creo – me senté colocando mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama – no creo Rach.

-¿Qué sucede? – me miro preocupada mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Ya te dije que necesito ayuda, todo lo que viví no me está haciendo bien…necesito tiempo para mí, para recuperarme me siento muy agotada y mi mente no para, a cada segundo revivo cada momento y no puedo hacer que se detenga, cada día que pasa tengo más miedo, me siento más y más insegura y atada a un pasado que no me hace bien.

-Lo se mi amor y ya verás vamos a encontrar la mejor ayuda para ambas y vamos a salir de esto

-Es todo demasiado difícil Rach

-Sé que es difícil y voy a estar a tu lado para que todo esto sea solo un mal recuerdo mi amor

-Creo que deberíamos alejarnos un tiempo

Fue igual aún más doloroso decirlo que pensarlo, me rompió el corazón pero debía decírselo no quería seguirla atando a algo que solamente la iba a afectar, ella ya tenía suficiente con su propia rehabilitación no podía condenarla a verme de esa manera, me estaba matando por dentro decirle que necesitaba que se alejara de mi pero debíamos hacerlo.

-No Quinn, si crees que te voy a dejar ahora estas muy equivocada.

-Necesito que tu estés bien y yo también debo estar bien, quiero ir a un centro de rehabilitación y necesito tiempo para entender lo que siento y poder organizar mis ideas no quiero que tú te atasques por mi culpa

-Por dios Quinn, tú me diste un año de tu vida y ahora me dices que quieres que me aleje es ridículo y no lo hare.

-Debes hacerlo, en Nueva York tienes una vida, Casandra quiere llevarte nuevamente a los escenarios y debes volver tienes muchas cosas en las que enfocarte esta vez no te voy a detener, tienes que cumplir tus sueños Rach, vas a cumplir cada uno de ellos…

-Y los voy a cumplir pero eso no quiere decir que me aleje de ti – suspiro – no lo hare Quinn.

-Pues si me debo alejar – susurre – si tu no lo haces yo lo hare, necesito tiempo para mí.

-Entiendo que ninguna de las dos esté lista para retomar la relación como se debe – sujeto mis manos – lo se eso no quita el hecho de que te amé y que te necesite a mi lado, eso no va a borrar mis sentimientos y aunque me mate sé que no podemos estar juntas nuevamente al menos no por ahora pero no me pidas que me aleje porque no lo hare, lo quieras o no.

-¿Y entonces que hacemos? No quiero que te sientas atada a mí.

-¿Por qué tu no entiendes? No es sentirme atada, no es eso Quinn, es sentirme conectada a alguien en un nivel que ni siquiera yo entiendo…porque así me siento, sé que entre tú y yo hay una conexión que va más allá de lo que podamos explicar, no me estas atando de hecho gracias a ti me siento libre de ser quien soy, me siento capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y me da animo saber que estas a mi lado.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz nada más.

-Soy feliz, muy feliz – cerro sus ojos y note como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas – no me alejes Quinn, por favor

-No lo hare si me prometes que seguirás adelante que saldrás conocerás a nuevas personas, volverás al teatro y vas a volver a la cima, que serás la estrella que siempre has sido…prométeme que vas a ser feliz.

-Te lo prometo, pero tu también debes prometerme que pondrás todo de ti para recuperarte, que vas a sonreír, que vas a verle el lado bueno a las cosas y que no te vas a rendir por más duro y difícil que parezca el camino no vas a desistir, que vas a luchar contra todos los demonios que están en tu cabeza y que vas a ser feliz Quinn, que a vas a volver a ser feliz.

-Lo prometo Rach – ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo, solo podía escuchar pequeños sollozos de su parte y mi corazón continuaba rompiéndose no quería estar lejos de ella pero debía hacerlo, debía enfocarme en mi.

Solo hay una persona de la cual debe depender tu felicidad y esa persona eres tú, no debes permitir que alguien más sea todo lo que envuelva tu felicidad porque si en algún momento ese alguien te falla y se aleja no tendrás nada y lo más probable es que te hundas, uno debe amarse y luego amar a alguien más, solo cuando eres capaz de apreciar y admirar la persona que eres podrás brindar amor a alguien más, nadie dice que una pareja sea indispensable, nadie ha dicho que siempre vas a encontrar a alguien especial , pero si eso sucede debes ser lo suficientemente valiente de aceptar cuando debes dar un paso al costado y cuando necesitas un tiempo para ti.

Amo a Rachel, no puedo dudar de mis sentimientos o de los de ella, porque en realidad me hace muy bien saber que cuento con ella, pero me he olvidado de mí, durante un año todo se centró en su bienestar en encontrar, y rescatarla de aquella pesadilla, y créanme es desgastante, no había día en el que pudiera dormir bien y no había día en el que no despertara en la noche con alguna pesadilla.

Me dirigí a la ducha para darme un baño, necesitaba sentir el agua caliente y relajarme un poco, siempre he pensado que hay solo un lugar en el mundo en donde todo a tu alrededor se calla y puedes finalmente escuchar lo que realmente piensas y esa es la ducha, al terminar mire que Rachel estaba apoyada en el lavabo mirándome.

-¿Sucedió algo? – pregunte casi susurrando.

-Nada – respondió pasándome una toalla para cercarme

Ella se acercó a mí y me la coloco alrededor del cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo segundo podía notar sus ojos un tanto rojos después de haber llorado

-Esa cicatriz que tienes… ¿Dónde te la hiciste? – me pregunto mirándome fijamente.

-Fue la noche de tu secuestro, Jesse me disparo y bueno me dejo un pequeño recuerdo, después de que entro a la casa y te inmovilizo quiso terminar conmigo, no tiene muy buena puntería así que sobreviví, Santana me encontró desangrándome y me llevo al hospital estuve allí por una semana hasta que finalmente me recupere y tome las riendas de la investigación

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No lo sé, simplemente no pensé que fuera algo tan importante, además no me lo habías preguntado y bueno.

-Gracias por todo Quinn.

-Yo me lo habías dicho Rach – dije caminado hacia donde se encontraba el espejo.

-Te amo por favor no lo olvides.

-Nunca lo hare – me gire para mirarla – te amo mucho más.

Ella camino hacia mí y sujeto mi rostro para besarme, sus labios chocaron con los míos y solo pude cerrar mis ojos y disfrutar del momento que me estaba brindado, sabía que a la mañana siguiente las cosas serían distintas, ingresaría en un centro de rehabilitación allí en Londres, el lugar lo había sugerido Sarah y ella se encargaría de todo el papeleo, debía permanecer en aquel lugar por al menos dos meses y debido a mi historial no podría recibir visitas al menos las dos primeras semanas.

-Hoy dormiré en la habitación de Puck – me susurro alejándose de mis labios – mañana temprano te acompañare…

-Está bien – dije tratando de recuperar el aliento – buenas noches Rach

-Buenas noches Quinn – trato de sonreír - ¿Sabes lo que hay detrás de una gran tormenta? - Me pregunto colocándose en la puerta.

-¿Un arcoíris? – le sonreí.

-¿Y sabes cómo nace ese arcoíris?

-Pues no…

-Bueno una vez leí que un arcoíris solo se manifiesta después de una gran tormenta porque ese es el regalo que dios nos brinda para saber que no todo está perdido, que por mucho que haya llovido y por muy dura que haya sido la tormenta el regalo que nos espera es magnífico, es una oportunidad de sonreír y disfrutar del paisaje.

-¿Y tú crees que es verdad?

-Quiero creer que sí, es un espectáculo mirar un arcoíris sobre todo porque soportaste una terrible tormenta para poder disfrutarlo

-¿Veras un arcoíris conmigo cuando todo esto termine?

-Por supuesto que sí, y créeme que será increíble…esperare por ti – sonrió – descansa.

No importa cuánto trate, no importa cuánto quiera alejarme nunca pero nunca podre borrar de mi memoria o de mi corazón a Rachel, ella tenía razón había conexión entre nosotras, ella se había enamorado dos veces de mí y yo de ella más veces de las que puedo recordar, era una mujer maravillosa y había algo de lo que estaba eternamente agradecida era de tenerla a mi lado.

 **POV RACHEL**

No dormí absolutamente nada, no podía dejar de pensar la iba a tener lejos de mí por un tiempo y ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tomar su recuperación pero era lo mejor para ella, no quería que se derrumbara, en los días en los que estuvimos juntas me di cuenta de que a no importaba lo que hiciera ella tenía mucho miedo y estaba atascada en un el pasado, saber que había tomado la decisión de buscar ayuda me tranquilizaba y también me dolía saber que estaba pasando por un momento duro, puedo entender a la perfección lo que ha tenido que sufrir y es momento de que se enfoque en ella, quiero su bienestar por sobre todo y si eso implica que debe alejarme un poco de ella lo hare, pero no puedo dejarla fuera de mi vida porque independiente de lo que pase la amo, no puedo cambiar lo que siento.

-Y es hora – me avisaba Santana, Sarah había llamado para decirnos que ya todo estaba arreglado y estaban esperando a Quinn.

-Ya no llores – entraba Quinn y se dirigió a abrazar a Santana que a pesar de que no solía mostrar sus emociones aquella mañana se derrumbó y abrazo a su amiga como si su vida dependiera de ello – pronto todo estará bien.

-Solo cuídate, sonríe rubia que hay muchas cosas lindas en la vida.

-Lo sé – me miro – voy a estar bien, tranquila.

Salimos de la casa y el camino hacia el lugar fue bastante callado tan solo Britt trataba de animarnos, y agradecía que lo hiciera, así todo era menos doloroso, el lugar era enorme, tenía una casa con un jardín precioso incluso podía notar una piscina en la parte atrás y varios árboles hacían el lugar perfecto para despejar la mente y alejarse de todo.

-Hola chicos – llegaba Sarah – ya todo está listo ahora solo queda despedirse, Quinn deberá estar aquí por algún tiempo así que los dejare un momento.

Quinn abrazo a Noah primero, luego a Britt y a Santana quienes le desearon lo mejor, y esperaban que todo esto le ayudara a sobrellevar lo que estaba sintiendo,

-Cuídate mucho Quinn sabes que estaremos aquí para ti – dijo Britt – además Rach te va a extrañar mucho, solo mejórate, come la sopa que te den y ponte fuerte.

-Lo hare Britt – sonrió – cuida a Santana ya sabes que es algo terca, quédense tranquilos que voy a estar bien, esto es por mi bien así que traten de animarse un poco porque tampoco es el fin del mundo, simplemente me iré por un tiempo no tienen que ponerse tristes

Finalmente me miro y se acercó hacia mí con lágrimas en sus ojos pero aun así me sonrió y mi corazón comenzó a latir aún más deprisa no sabía si eran los nervios, o el hecho de que no la vería en mucho tiempo.

-Recuerda lo que me prometiste – me sonrió y beso mis labios.

No dijo nada más ella camino hacia la entrada junto a Sarah y se perdió dentro de aquella enorme casa, fue todo tan rápido que no supe reaccionar, había dolido más de lo que podía imaginar, dolía más de lo que creía que podía soportar, no quería que las cosas entre ella y yo terminaran, sabía que ella sería mi amiga a pesar de todo, pero yo no solo quería su amistad y eso me mataba, quizás había llegado el momento de entender que no estaba lista para una relación y que como ella decía debía amarme, debía comenzar a quererme para poder ofrecerle lo que se merecía y dolía, dolía su ausencia, y dolía saber que estaba sola.

Una semana después recibí una noticia que cambio como sentía respecto a todo y casi termina por derrumbarme…una semana después nos informaron que Jesse se había suicidado, un descuido de los guardias había provocado que Jesse se ahorcara en su propia celda días antes de que fuera trasladado al psiquiátrico, un triste final para alguien que había hecho mucho daño, claro que me impacto ya que nunca pensé que podría hacer algo así, ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de una persona que hace algo así? Quizás la depresión, sabía que estaba perdido y no encontró una mejor alternativa, Jesse me había hecho mucho daño pero no lo odiaba, no le deseaba el mal y saber que había tenido un triste final me ponía mal, nadie había acudido a su funeral así que cremaron su cuerpo y colocaron sus restos en un pequeño cementerio en Londres…Jesse se había ido de este mundo lleno de rencor y lleno de una obsesión que fue su condena, se había ido de este mundo sin perdonar a quienes lo habían herido, se fue sin despedirse de nadie simplemente tomo la decisión incorrecta al encontrarse acorralado…nunca sabré que fue lo que finalmente lo orillo a tomar esa decisión y no la comparto, el solo era una persona talentosa que tomo el camino equivocado…una persona con un futuro brillante que dejo que sus demonios se apoderaran de él.

Junto con él se cerraba un capitulo en mi vida, con su muerte terminaba la pesadilla que había orillado a Quinn a vivir una de las peores experiencias de su vida, junto con él se iba el dolor y la angustia, parecían desaparecer.

Después de ello decidí volver a Nueva York, no quería seguir en Londres, no me permitían hablar con Quinn así que mis días en aquella ciudad se hacían eternos, lo único que hacía era pensar en ella y no podía seguir así, debía cumplir lo que le había prometido así que hable con los chicos y estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyarme, ellos se quedarían en Londres hasta que Quinn terminara con su proceso, así que eso me tranquilizaba un poco.

Era momento de volver y enfrentarme a todo lo que había dejado atrás, era momento de retomar mi vida, de enfocarme en mi carrera, de ser feliz y seguir adelante, debía hacerlo sin ella a mi lado, pero sabía que como siempre sucedía el destino nos daría una nueva oportunidad, una nueva oportunidad parar intentarlo quería creer que eso sucedería, quería reencontrarme con la verdadera Rachel Berry…y así fue un mes después mis recuerdos volvieron por completo…todos mis recuerdos regresaron a mi….

Es curioso como todo puede cambiar en solo un segundo, y es aún más curioso como el destino conspira para que las cosas tomen su lugar…


	22. Chapter 22

**twitter: dcimaginegirl**

 **canción** **: Everything - Lifehouse (Boyce Avenue cover)**

* * *

 **22**

 **NUEVA YORK**

 **SEIS MESES DESPUES**

 **POV RACHEL**

Estaba exhausta, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cansada y es que los ensayos me están matando, amo cantar y actuar pero jamás imagine que se me iba a ser tan difícil volver a los escenarios, si bien estaba completamente recuperada y mi memoria había vuelto a la normalidad, tanto tiempo lejos de un escenario me estaba pasando factura, Casandra es bastante exigente, le gustan las cosas bien hechas, la perfección siempre va acompañada de alguna de sus obras.

Decidí rentar un nuevo departamento, volver al lugar que Quinn y yo habíamos compartido era terriblemente doloroso así que tan pronto como encontré un poco de estabilidad me mude, los primeros días fueron difíciles y me alegro contar con James, gracias a él las cosas han sido menos complicadas, Santana y Britt vienen cada mes a visitarme, bueno ellas aún viven en Londres y es que el tratamiento de Quinn se alargó más de lo planeado, Puck tuvo que volver a Nueva York para continuar con su trabajo y lo veo cada fin de semana.

Si se preguntan por ella, pues si la he ido a ver cada mes tome un vuelo hacia Londres para ir a visitarla, pero fue inútil ella no dejo que la viera, de hecho Santana ha sido la única que la ha contactado en estos seis meses, lo que me ha podido contar es que su avance fue lento, y tuvo muchos problemas al principio, pero de a poco ha ido mejorando, algo que de verdad me alegra mucho, me duele que no verla, claro que me duele y aun más me molesta que ponga esas barreras, no puedo entender sus motivos pero sinceramente no quiero seguir forzando las cosas.

-¿Necesitas otro descanso? – se acerca James.

-No, creo que ya estoy mejor.

-Tu estado físico da asco, recuerdo que salías a correr cada mañana y aun así tenías energía para el teatro – se rio – tendremos que seguir entrenando fuerte.

-Lo sé – sonreí – el gimnasio me está ayudando pero de verdad es muy cansado.

-Cinco minutos – anuncia Casandra.

Enseguida volvemos a los ensayos y es que junto a James estrenaremos una nueva obra en poco menos de tres meses, así que la preparación es ardua, decidí volver a los escenarios por una simple razón…amo actuar, amo pararme en frente de cientos de personas y mostrarles mi arte, esa es mi vida, perdí un año de mi vida y no quiero seguir viviendo en el pasado, tengo un futuro por el que preocuparme y sinceramente no pienso dejar que nada me detenga para alcanzar mis metas, si es verdad que aun amo a Quinn y en este tiempo no he sido capaz de salir con alguien más, simplemente me parecía ridículo hacerlo, mi corazón está en Londres a su lado, no sé si seremos capaces de componer la relación, lo único que necesito es un cierre definitivo de su parte, o una luz que me indique que debo seguir luchando, cualquiera de las opciones estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo.

He recordado todo y eso significa que recordé los malos momentos que viví junto a Quinn, y es que probablemente no existe una historia perfecta, no existe ese final feliz con el que todos sueñan, es más bien un amor real un amor con dificultades y tropiezos, me sentí un poco mal pare ser sincera, pero aun así los recuerdos bonitos siguen ganando, los recuerdos hermosos que viví a su lado están intactos y creo que esos recuerdos son los que valen la pena conservar, no cambiaría nada de lo que he vivido, y suena raro ya que pasado por cosas horribles, pero son esas cosas horribles las que me han hecho fuerte.

James y yo nos inscribimos en un gimnasio juntos, él ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, no solo en el trabajo sino que personalmente, lo quiero mucho y sinceramente contar con su amistad me ha mantenido fuerte, debo estar bien físicamente ya que la obra se estrenara pronto y me canso muy deprisa, los doctores dijeron que no hay nada malo en mi salud y que lo que ocurre es que simplemente estoy fuera de forma, por lo que Casandra y Drew decidieron que lo mejor sería posponer la obra dos meses más para que de esa manera pudiera sentirme un poco mejor, además estoy comiendo mucho más saludable y el gimnasio es una buena alternativa para sentirme en forma.

Íbamos lunes, miércoles y viernes, era un buen lugar no había mucha gente y me encantaba la privacidad, otra cosa con la que tuve que lidiar fue con el acoso de la prensa, parecía que todos querían saber la trágica historia de Rachel Berry, así que no paso mucho tiempo hasta que diera mi primera rueda de prensa, en ella les explique lo que había sucedió, evite mencionar lo que paso entre Quinn y yo así que solo me limite a decir que manteníamos una relación cordial y que el tiempo diría que pasaría con nosotras, además la muerte de Jesse era titular en todos los periódicos lo que hacía que fuera aún más difícil lidiar con la situación.

-Uno más vamos – decía James – solo uno más.

-De acuerdo – conteste agotada, era la sesión más cansada que habíamos tenido – dios al menos ya puedo resistir más.

-Lo haces bien – me sonrió – ya verás que pronto todo volverá a ser como antes.

-Define antes – le dije mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-Antes cuando tenías buen estado físico y no te cansabas subiendo las escaleras del teatro.

-Oh vamos no me digas que tú no te cansas – me reí.

-Un poco.

Puck y yo solíamos salir cada sábado a cenar me encantaba conversar con él, Noah siempre había sido una persona un tanto reservada en cuanto a sus sentimientos pero desde que nos reencontramos esa parte del había cambiado, ahora simplemente me decía que me quería o lo mucho que le hacía falta Quinn, claro a mi también me hacía falta ella, me hacía falta su sonrisa, su voz, dios ha sido una tortura tener que soportar tanto tiempo sin ella, era todo perfecto al inicio y de pronto se derrumbó, pero Puck tenía razón cuando me decía que no podía rendirme, que ella estaba luchando contra sus demonios, yo debía hacer lo mismo, no quería volver a hundirme, así que necesitaba enfocarme en otro cosas, y esas cosas eran mi carrera y mi vida.

Era miércoles por la noche y eso solo significaba una cosa, video llamada con Santana y Britt, así que apenas llegue a mi departamento me duche, comí algo y encendí mi computadora.

-Hola enana – decía Santana – llamaba para decirte que mañana volveremos a Nueva York

-¿Qué paso con Quinn?

-Bueno no sé, pero hable hoy con ella y me dijo que podíamos volver a casa y que ya no nos preocupáramos tanto por ella.

-No entiendo, termino el tratamiento en la clínica o que paso…

-Pues supongo que si de otra forma no me hubiera dicho que ya volviéramos a nuestro país.

-¿Cómo que supones? Santana debiste preguntar en la clínica.

-Lo hice pero lo único que me dijeron es que ella está mucho mejor y que no debíamos preocuparnos tanto…Rach – suspiro – creo que es momento de dejar que las cosas se calmen, tal vez necesita un tiempo a solas, me refiero a que quizás ya no necesita que estemos tan al pendiente de ella.

-Le prometí que no me iba a alejar.

-Rachel escucha, sé que la amas y sé que esa idiota testaruda también lo hace, solo deja que las cosas encuentren su camino.

-¿Y qué pasa si eso no sucede?

-Siempre sucede Rach.

-Hola Rachie – aparecía Britt - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Britt, emocionada porque ustedes vuelven

-Es verdad mañana al medio día ya habremos llegado, además quiero ver tu nueva obra sé que será un éxito.

-Gracias Britt – le sonreí.

-Nos vemos mañana enana, descansa y recuerda deja de pensar tanto las cosas irán bien.

Tenía que hacerle caso a Santana, debía dejar que todo se acomodara, siempre pasaba lo mismo solo me quedaba confiar, la noche fue algo difícil ya que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo sucedido, la mañana llego rápido afortunadamente, cuando estaba lista para ir al teatro encontré una carta afuera de mi puerta, solo tenía mi nombre escrito, entre un momento al departamento y tenía miedo de abrirla, sentía terror, no quería que todo volviera a suceder nuevamente pero debía abrirla.

"Si estás leyendo esto probablemente ya esté muerto y he esperado un tiempo prudencial para que esta carta sea entregada a ti, la he escrito en prisión así que solo diré que lo siento…he cometido muchos errores Rachel, pero una vez existió un chico bueno que no quería echar a perder las cosas, existió un Jesse distinto y lamento mucho que no lo hayas podido ver, tome decisiones equivocadas e hice mucho daño a ti más que a nadie, yo decía que te amaba pero no era así, quien ama no lastima ya lo entendí Rach, estoy condenado y es horrible sentir que toda mi vida la pasare encarcelado o peor aún con gente que está completamente loca, quizás yo mismo estoy loco pero no lo acepto, sea como sea el peor castigo que siempre he recibido es que no me amas, ni nunca lo harás, sé que Quinn te hace feliz y es por eso que quise hacerle daño estaba celoso de lo que tenían, dios era tan perfecto que incluso cuando se estaban desmoronando ambas luchaban por salir adelante…el objetivo de esta carta es pedirte perdón, entendí que después de que te enteraras de la verdad no fueras a verme…créeme lo entendí, así que este es el único medio que tengo para contactarte y pedirte perdón….el perdón nos libera Rachel y yo no me he podido perdonar por lo que hice, es por eso que he tomado la decisión del cobarde porque al final de cuentas eso es lo que soy…perdón por todo el daño que cause sé que mi vida está llena de cosas malas y elecciones incorrectas...solo espero que logres perdonarme sé que vas a triunfar y vas a ser la más grande estrella…te deseo lo mejor de verdad lo digo no solo porque estoy a punto de acabar con mi vida, lo digo de corazón te deseo éxitos y muchas cosas buenas, sé que el amor que Quinn y tú se tienen es lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrellevar todo esto, se fuerte Rachel, eso es lo que te caracteriza, lucha, ama, vive y sobre todo se feliz…"

EL perdón nos libera y nos permite avanzar, a veces lo que nos atasca es que las cosas no tuvieron un buen final, lo que nos detiene es que pensamos que pudimos hacer más, no siempre tenemos el final perfecto ni el cierre definitivo para algo que nos hizo mal…es por eso que nos quedamos atorados en ese momento, es por ese motivo que nos hace mal recordar, como siempre digo tenemos un defecto horrible y es que nos quedamos con lo peor de la gente, quien nos lastima no se queda en nuestro corazón por las cosas buenas que hizo, se queda en nuestra mente por el daño que causo, por la herida que nos dejó y nos aferramos a ello, lastimosamente es eso lo que no nos permite avanzar.

Jesse era un capitulo que se cerraba en mi vida, no pude evitar sentir que revivía cada segundo del secuestro al leer la carta, pero por otro lado sentí alivio, sentí que finalmente podía dejarlo ir, esa carta era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante con mi vida y así lo hice, como Casandra siempre me decía "El show debe continuar"

-Berry vamos a practicar la primera canción, necesito que pienses en algo que realmente te apasione – me decía Casandra – piensa en el amor, quien sea quien provoque esta sensación en ti quiero que lo tengas presente, la canción es lenta así que necesito que tu voz llene este teatro, quiero que los conmuevas.

La canción era lenta y debía enfocarme en una emoción, lo que sea algo que me haga sentir y transmitirle al público, Casandra sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo y estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento mío para que lo hiciera bien.

La música comenzó y las luces bajaron, solo me encontraba yo en el escenario, cerré un momento mis ojos y me concentre

 _Find me here and speak to me_

 _I want to feel you I need to hear you_

 _You are the light what are leading me_

 _To the place where I find peace again_

Cada palabra de aquella canción lograba llegar a mi Corazón, la primera vez que la escuche supe que era la indicada para el momento que atravesaba mi personaje, claro Drew hizo un trabajo estupendo seleccionando cada canción y eso me tenía tranquila sabía que la música era perfecta ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era cantar.

Quinn llego a mi vida como una luz, antes me sentía perdida y siempre sentí que me faltaba algo incluso antes de conocerla mi corazón la recordaba, incluso antes de verla por primera vez mi mente ya la imaginaba, no tengo idea de cómo funciona el cerebro pero al parecer el mío tenía un único recuerdo que no pudo ser borrado de forma definitiva y ese recuerdo era Quinn.

 _You are the life_

 _To my soul_

 _You are my purpose_

 _You're everything_

No podía evitar pensar en Quinn, la amaba y si les soy sincera aun escribía en las noches y la mayoría de mis escritos eran bastante melancólicos según Puck, el me ayudaba a corregir los errores en cada cosa que escribía, y si tenía razón lo que escribía reflejaba mi situación actual y como me sentía, puede que pudiera ocultarle a todo el mundo lo que verdaderamente sentía pero al escribir no podía mentir, en ese momento dejaba salir todo de mí y de cierta manera era terapéutico, me ayudaba a desahogarme, pero también era difícil habían diálogos o frases que se me venían a la cabeza y me llevaban a las lágrimas…creo que es normal somos seres humanos y esas nos afectan…

 _Cause you're all I want_

 _You're all I need_

 _You're everything_

 _Everything_

Llegue a la parte más alta de la canción y logre moverme por escenario tal y como Casandra me lo había indicado, me sentía tan conectada con la música que no pude evitar emocionarme…

A pesar de que en ese momento mi vida estaba encontrando el camino correcto o al menos eso es lo que creía aun me hacía falta algo, me hacía falta ella.

"Uno solo llora cuando se ahoga en recuerdos" siempre me repetía esa frase, las lágrimas aparecen como recuerdos atorados, recuerdos que nos anclan en un momento en el que fuimos inmensamente felices o tristes, en mi caso los recuerdos más bonitos con Quinn me dolían, no quería que nuestra historia se terminara así, todo lo que vivimos no valdría la pena, o bueno al menos eso esa era lo que creía yo

 _Would you tell me?_

 _How could it be?_

 _Any better than this?_

-Increíble Rachel – aplaudía James – eso fue increíble, mira se me puso la piel de gallina.

-La verdad que fue asombroso – me felicitaba Casandra y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Gracias chicos.

Fui a mi camerino a descansar por unos minutos y encontré que me habían dejado flores, me sorprendió un poco ya que no solía recibir regalos así que me acerque a leer la tarjeta.

 _"Siempre supe que llegarías muy lejos, eres increíble Rach y estoy orgullosa de lo que estas logrando…tu siempre serás mi todo…tu siempre serás todo lo que deseo….todo lo que necesito…sé que son tiempos difíciles y lo he estropeado más veces de las que puedo recordar…Nunca olvides que eres todo para mí y espero que podamos volver a sentir….tal y como lo hicimos la primera vez que nos vimos…"_

-Quinn – susurre no tenía su firma pero lo sabía era de ella, esa letra era inconfundible.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viste a esa persona que con el tiempo se convertiría en alguien muy importante en tu vida? Puede que hayas presentido algo, o tal vez no sentiste absolutamente nada pero si de algo estoy segura es que esa primera vez es especial, no importa lo que venga después siempre lo recordaras…


	23. Chapter 23

**Dos capítulos para el final :(**

* * *

 **23**

 **POV QUINN**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Febrero 2013**

Rachel y yo estábamos en nuestra casa, y todo se sentía extraño estábamos un tanto tensas por el trabajo y las peleas que habíamos tenido, no habíamos hablado muy bien así que aquel día era particularmente una tortura, ella estaba en la sala mirando televisión mientras yo estaba en nuestra habitación terminando unos informes para el trabajo.

No quería continuar con esa sensación de incomodidad así que me levante y fui hacia donde ella se encontraba, me senté a su lado y la mire.

-No quiero que sigamos peleadas – dije casi susurrando.

-Yo tampoco deseo eso, pero normalmente después de una discusión está bien darnos un respiro

-Lo sé pero las peleas son absurdas no quiero que eso siga pasando.

-Está todo bien tranquila.

No claro que no estaba tranquila. Las peleas que teníamos eran por razones ilógicas de hecho cada pequeña cosa nos llevaba a una discusión así que no entendía muy bien porque habíamos comenzado a tener problemas.

-¿Tú crees que existen los "para siempre"? – le pregunte

-No estoy segura, creo que es algo ilógico prometer un para siempre, el tiempo es relativo para cada persona, de hecho para un para siempre es mientras dure el amor…para otros el para siempre puede ser eterno no sé si me entiendes…

-Si entendí la idea.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-Ya sabes mis padres se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeña y no entendía muy bien por qué el amor se acaba…sabes siempre fue algo difícil abrirme por completo al amor, ellos se prometieron un para siempre y no lo cumplieron

-¿Hubieras preferido que continuaran ese para siempre sin amor?

-No claro que no

-¿Lo ves? A veces hay que romper promesas por el bienestar propio, nadie se casa con la idea de terminar y a pesar de que los problemas se hagan presente uno debe seguir adelante y luchar por lo que ama, pero también debe saber cuándo es suficiente.

-Tengo miedo Rach – suspire – jamás había tenido tanto miedo.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-A que una de las dos se rinda en esto, a que ambas nos rindamos, nunca creí llegar a amar a nadie tanto como te amo a ti y sé que a veces me comporto como una idiota pero espero que nunca olvides lo mucho que significas para mí.

-No deberías tener miedo – apago la televisión y tomo mis manos.

-Lo hago, es miedo a que todo esto termine mal y no quiero eso

-Trabajaremos lucharemos para que todo vaya mejor – me sonrió – te amo Quinn nada va a cambiar lo que yo siento por ti solo debemos encontrar la manera de mejorar, vamos a seguir juntas no creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácil mi amor – se rio.

-No quiero librarme de ti nunca amor.

Uno de los más grandes miedo que siempre tuve fue enamorarme, puede que suene tonto y que la mayoría de personas quiere más que nada en el mundo lograr sentir lo que es el amor, pero en mi vida no tuve los mejores ejemplos, primero mis padres divorciándose, jamás entendí ¿Por qué el amor muere? No lo sé la verdad es que en ese momento no tenía la respuesta siempre pensé que si dos personas se aman no tiene por qué morir ese sentimiento pero quizás a veces no es suficiente el amor…después cuando pensé que había encontrado a la persona adecuada termino rompiéndome el corazón en mil pedazos y sentía perfectamente como ese amor que sentía se rompía dentro de mí, era doloroso e increíblemente irreal, el dolor provocado por una persona puede llegar a ser incluso peor que una enfermedad, pero Santana siempre me decía "Quinn de amor nadie se muere, solo dejas de comer, te deprimes, quieres que te trague la tierra pero no te mueres" algo bastante alentador para el momento que vivía, pero enserio es verdad puede que tengas que pasar por todas esas etapas para lograr sanar tu corazón y así lo hice meses después de a poco volví a ser yo misma, el dolor había desaparecido y me sentía mucho mejor mi corazones taba curado y fue en ese momento en el que llego Rachel a mi vida, claro que el miedo aún estaba ahí pero no podía dejar que la oportunidad de conocer a una chica hermosa se me fuera y me arriesgue, ya sabía lo que era un corazón roto, pero no me importo creo que hay personas por las que vale la pena tomar riesgos y esa persona para mi es Rachel Berry.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **NUEVA YORK**

Hace dos días que volví a Nueva York, la verdad extrañaba mucho esta ciudad si es verdad que Londres es muy distinta y en cierta forma la ciudad con la que todos sueñan, en si existe más tranquilidad. Pero Nueva York tiene un encanto en particular.

Hace un mes termine mi rehabilitación y fue un proceso largo, jamás me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba hasta el momento en el que me encontré completamente sola en aquel lugar, no digo que haya sido malo, pero la soledad es complicada, en ese lugar me di cuenta de que mi vida había perdido el sentido…bueno pase un año buscando a Rachel, pase un año sin dormir ni alimentarme de una buena manera, mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban completamente acabados, además las pesadillas y el miedo que sentía constantemente no me dejaban avanzar. En aquel lugar me ayudaron a reencontrarme con la vieja Quinn, volví a pensar en mí, en mis sueños, en mis metas, en todo lo que había dejado atrás.

Al principio fue muy duro parte de mí no aceptaba que necesitaba ayuda, creía que nadie podía entender lo que sentía, en mi mente tenia presente cada palabra de Jesse y me sentía perdida, lo único que quería era estar sola…curiosamente esa soledad que tanto buscaba también me estaba haciendo mal, una semana después de haber pisado aquel lugar por primera vez me decidí a hablar con los psicólogos del centro y ese fue el primer paso para mejorar, de a poco ellos me ayudaron a sentirme mejor conmigo misma, había olvidado que el amor propio es la base sobre la que construimos lo que somos y quienes seremos en el futuro, había olvidado que uno debe quererse uno mismo para luego querer a alguien más.

Y bueno después estaba Rachel, la amo no puedo negar lo que siento y al principio lo único que quería era alejarla, no iba a permitir que se hundiera conmigo…después entendí que esa no era la solución adecuada, aun así no permití que me visitara y sé que iba a Londres cada fin de mes, no hubo un solo mes que no fuera, a pesar de que constantemente le pedía a las personas de la clínica que no la dejaran ingresar ella seguía allí, su apoyo era algo que siempre lo tenía presente, puede que no haya tomado la decisión adecuada al alejarme pero era lo que debía hacer.

"Rubia me puedes decir en donde demonios estas" – mi teléfono anunciaba una llamada y obviamente no podía ser nadie más que Santana

"Santana estoy caminando por pleno Nueva York, que quieres ahora"

"Porque no me dijiste que venias a la ciudad pudimos haber venido en el mismo avión"

"Bueno tenía otros planes, necesitaba hacer un par de cosas"

"Lo que haya sido, sabes que puedes contar conmigo además de seguro la enana se muere por hablar contigo"

"Y yo me muero por hablar con ella, pero tranquila ya estoy haciendo las cosas bien o bueno espero estar haciendo las cosas bien"

"Solo habla con ella, bésense y tengan sexo por todo su departamento ya me imagino toda la tensión sexual que se traen, después se vuelven a casar y todo felices ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?"

"Estas loca" – comencé a reír – "completamente loca, déjame ya voy a hablar con ella de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo cuídate rubia y ya sabes en donde encontrarme, pórtate mal pero con Berry ya sabes que a enana es un tanto celosa"

"Idiota, te adoro y tu también cuídate"

Santana estuvo a mi lado todo este tiempo y no podría pedir una mejor amiga en el mundo que no fuera ella, a pesar de que hace un mes termine el tratamiento me quede un poco más en aquel lugar, quería estar bien en un cien por ciento y creo que lo estoy logrando como me decía Sarah debo ponerme pequeñas metas y cada una será un pequeño gran logro, así lo he hecho, ahora que estoy de vuelta hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer y la primera y más importante tiene nombre y apellido…Rachel Berry.

El frio de la ciudad era algo característico de la ciudad y me había acostumbrado, pero aquel día era particularmente muy frio así que me decidí a entrar a una cafetería y disfrutar de un chocolate caliente.

-Buenos días señorita – se acercó el mesero - ¿Qué va a ordenar?

-Un chocolate caliente por favor.

-En un momento se lo traigo.

También había algo de qué preocuparme y eso era mi trabajo, a pesar de que mis superiores entendieron perfectamente que necesitaba un tiempo fuera sabía que en algún momento debía volver y para ello tenía que sentirme muy bien, mi trabajo no es sencillo ya que las víctimas y los casos que están a mi cargo son complicados, pero en este tiempo logre recordar lo mucho que amaba ayudar.

"Supongo que estas en Nueva York" Rachel Berry

Un mensaje hizo que inmediatamente sonriera, le había enviado un ramo de flores para felicitarla por su nueva obra y sabía que en algún momento debería enfrentarla, aquel día fui al teatro y quede maravillado con su actuación, no fui lo suficientemente valiente para presentarme en su camerino así que preferí ir de a poco

"Supones bien Rach" Quinn Fabray

"¿Crees que nos podamos ver?" Rachel Berry

"Deseo verte, pero no quiero estropear las cosas de verdad que no he querido hacerte daño" Quinn Fabray

"Por eso deberíamos vernos" Rachel Berry

"En una hora en Central Park" Quinn Fabray

"Te espero en el lugar de siempre…" Rachel Berry

Cuando Santana me conto que Rachel había recuperado su memoria me emocione mucho, finalmente ella podría seguir con su vida, ya había sufrido demasiado y merecía continuar con lo que había dejado atrás, parte de mi quería correr y tomar el primer vuelo para poder abrazarla, pero creo que este tiempo lejos nos ayudó a resolver todas las dudas y miedos, o bueno al menos espero que haya ayudado.

Termine mi chocolate y me dirigí a aquel lugar, era nuestro ya que allí solíamos reunirnos en cada cita, siempre llegábamos allí, no importaba que tan lejos estábamos sabíamos que ese lugar era nuestro. Había un gran árbol que brindaba sombra y en el verano era maravilloso sentarse y disfrutar de la vista, me senté en una pequeña banca a su lado a esperar, estaba nerviosa, verla después de tantos meses hacia que mi corazón latiera muy deprisa, Rachel es una mujer hermosa y sé que en este tiempo pudo conocer a alguien, jamás le reprocharía que lo hiciera, claro que me dolería porque la amor pero entendí que si yo no puedo darle el amor que ella se merece debo dejarla ir.

-Una ve leí un libro en el que el protagonista visitaba un lugar el primer día de cada mes, él llegaba a ese lugar con la esperanza de encontrarse con su gran amor, y durante un año hizo lo mismo cada primer día del mes, llegaba y se sentaba a esperar, su amor nunca apareció durante 11 largos meses y en el ultimo el doceavo cuando sus esperanzas se había casi acabado ella apareció – me comentaba Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro – y simplemente le dijo…el amor nunca llega cuando lo buscamos, jamás llega de esa manera, de hecho el amor demora, el amor te hace sufrir pero si fuera simple y rápido no tendría sentido…

-Hola – sonreí – pues quien sea que haya escrito eso tiene la razón.

-Lo sé – se sentó a mi lado – y es que el amor es así Quinn, si todo fuera sencillo no sería amor.

-Lo siento – dije rápidamente.

-¿Por qué?

-Por alejarte, te hice una promesa y no la cumplí, te aleje y no permití que estuvieras a mi lado.

-De cierta manera puedo entenderlo – suspiro – no estoy molesta contigo ni nada por el estilo, pero entiendo que necesitabas tiempo para ti…lo importante es que ahora estas acá.

-Igual, Rach yo lo siento tanto, créeme que tenía muchas ganas de correr y abrazarte, yo siempre pensaba en ti y en lo mucho que te amo…

-Quinn está bien – sonrió.

-No está bien porque quiero que sepas que cada día que ibas a visitarme me dolía demasiado pedir que note dejaran entrar…gracias muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por no rendirte, por no perder las esperanzas.

-Quinn sé que han pasado muchas cosas pero a pesar de todo no iba a rendirme, tu eres muy importante para mí y sé que pase lo que pase puedo contar contigo y que tu también puedes contar conmigo, sé que es una promesa que muchas veces se rompe, pero lo digo muy enserio han pasado muchos años y te conozco mejor que nadie, se cuándo estas triste o cuando algo te preocupa, sé que nuestro matrimonio fue complicado pero también maravilloso, también sé que me diste un año de tu vida, que me rescataste de una mentira….solo quiero que estés bien no pido nada más, quiero que te sientas tranquila y feliz es lo único que te pedí ¿Eres feliz?

-Lo soy – sonreí – aprendí a ser feliz nuevamente y ahora me siento mucho mejor Rach

-Me alegro mucho de verdad.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Muy bien, algo cansada por la obra que voy a estrenar pero todo va mejorando al igual que tu he encontrado estabilidad y mi vida va avanzando.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, tu eres una mujer brillante, bueno siempre lo has sido y cada logro es el resultado de tu esfuerzo…sé que nunca he sido buena con las palabras Rach pero quiero que sepas que lamento si en algún momento te hice daño, he dejado el pasado en donde pertenece y sobre todo aprendí a perdonar, primero me logre perdonar por lo que sucedió sé que no fue mi culpa ni la tuya, creo que al fin logre comprender que el perdón empieza en uno mismo, además te quiero decir que no estoy enamorada de los recuerdos, la verdad es que no es eso lo que me hace amarte, lo que me hace amarte tanto como lo hago son esas pequeñas cosas que amo de ti como tu risa, tu voz esa manera en la que logras que una sola sonrisa mi día mejore…te amo por muchos motivos Rach y estoy segura de que eres la indicada me case contigo porque sé que a tu lado soy una mejor persona, siento que eres la única persona que me comprende a la perfección que hace que literalmente mi mundo cobre sentido, puede que hayas encontrado a alguien más en este tiempo y no podría culparte pero debes saber todo lo que siempre he sentido por ti…

-No estoy con nadie – sonrió – me encanta que me digas todo lo que sientes y la verdad es que si logras expresarte muy bien… me da gusto saber que estas mejor, lo puedo sentir, eres todo para mí y siempre supe que eras la indicada.

-¿Entonces como estamos?

-Estamos en que me debes una cena – se levantó y me miro sonriéndome – tengo que volver al teatro pero espero que esto solo sea el comienzo para redescubrirnos

Una persona debe enamorarse todos los días, cuando perdemos esos pequeños detalles el amor se empieza a desvanecer, siempre he creído que una relación nunca sera perfecta pero eso si te llenara de momentos perfectos que siempre recordaras, redescubirse es una manera de comenzar desde cero tal y como la primera vez, no creo que muchas personas tomen ese riesgo ya que cuando terminas una relación no es lo mas conveniente volver con esa persona, pero existen casos en los que vale la pena intentarlo una vez mas, tu lo sientes sabes que esta bien dejar el orgullo a un lado y permitirte sentir, después de todo el amor no se basa en orgullo se basa en confianza en oportunidades y detalles que hacen que ese amor siga creciendo o renazca de las cenizas.


	24. Chapter 24

**lloremos ya solo queda un capitulo y el epilogo :(**

 **siganme en twitter o en instagram : dcimaginegirl**

 **comenten ya que estamos a muy poco del final cuéntenme que tal les pareció la historia o al menos una carita feliz jaja algo pero me encantaría saber si les gusto muchas gracias por todo un abrazo :)**

* * *

 **24**

 **Cancion: Ed Sheeran - Tenerife Sea**

 **NUEVA YORK**

 **POV RACHEL**

Los ensayos de la obra eran agotadores, cuando llegue a Nueva York Casandra me explico la temática de su nuevo trabajo y me encanto tenía que participar tenía que volver a los escenarios así que no lo pensé demasiado y acepte, claro los primeros días tenia cientos de fotógrafos afuera del teatro tratando de conseguir una foto mía, pero con el tiempo todo se calmó y ahora puedo estar un poco más tranquila y disfrutar de mi trabajo.

Ahora me encontraba en mi restaurante favorito, Quinn había hecho una reservación y estaba encantada con que ambas nos diéramos una oportunidad, lo que más necesitaba era hablar con ella y de cierta manera entendía que se hubiera alejado de mí, creo que todos llegamos a un momento en el que debemos replantearnos lo que estamos haciendo para mejorar, si hay algo que he aprendido en todos estos años es que a veces el amor no es suficiente, el amor no es un salvavidas al que te aferras para salir adelante, el amor no es la solución para que tu vida mejore, el amor no es dependencia, el amor no es obsesivo, el amor no es ninguna de esas cosas, de hecho el amor va más allá de ser un salvavidas, el amor a mi parecer es un sentimiento maravilloso que si es bien manejado puede hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo. El amor no es aferrarse, el amor es libertad, es entendimiento y es compartir sueños, el momento en el que dejas tus metas a un lado por seguir aquel amor que crees indestructible pierdes el norte, y ten por seguro que fracasaras. El amor no nos puede salvar de todo, somos nosotros mismos los que tenemos la oportunidad de salvarnos y salir adelante o también la opción de hundirnos y rendirnos, es tu elección.

El momento en el que entendimos que el amor no era suficiente quisimos rendirnos, afortunadamente el destino nos tenía otros planes, creo que el viaje ha sido largo pero realmente importante, ahora sé que anda está escrito, no hay los "para siempre", no hay eternidades, hay un presente que muy pocos valoramos, existe un presente que debemos disfrutar no importa que pase mañana debes aprender a valorar lo que vives día a día, el momento en el que dejes de preocuparte tanto por el futuro te darás cuenta de lo increíble que es la vida.

-Buenas noches – vi a Quinn acercarse y se veía realmente hermosa un vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, un poco de maquillaje la hacía ver perfecta, sus ojos que era algo que amaba de ella tenían ese brillo que tanto echaba de menos y fue en ese instante en el que me di cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba, de que el amor no se muere, aunque pensé que si era posible, el amor se queda dentro de ti esperando el momento adecuado para despertar.

-Esta preciosa – me levante y camine hacia ella – preciosa.

-Tú lo estás Rach – me sonrió.

 _You look so wonderful in your dress_

 _I love your hair like that_

 _The way it falls on the side of your neck_

 _Down your shoulders and back_

Nos sentamos en silencio y solo podía sonreír, se veía bellísima recordé las múltiples citas que tuvimos cuando comenzamos nuestra relación y eso me hacia sonreír aún más, puede que muchas personas no tengan la suerte que yo he tenido ya que una vez ya perdí al amor de mi vida afortunadamente ella volvió a mí y esta vez no pienso dejar que se me escape, ella miro el menú y ordeno nuestro plato favorito.

-Solo quería decirte que estas realmente bella Rach – me decía mientras jugaba con sus manos un tanto nerviosa – espero que esta cena sea de tu agrado.

-Lo será, además me encanta la compañía.

-A mi también ¿Te has puesto a pensar cuantas cosas han pasado para que lleguemos a este momento?

-Demasiadas, pero estoy feliz, no me importaría sobrevivir a todo nuevamente porque esta sería la recompensa, tenerte aquí a mi lado sonriendo y con esa mirada tan llena de sueños, que dios Quinn hace mucho tiempo que no te sentía tan bien, creo que eso es lo que más me emociona.

-Estoy mucho mejor ahora Rach – suspiro – sé que me perdí en el camino pero ahora ya vuelvo a ser yo y lo hice porque quiero seguir luchando hay muchas cosas buenas por las cuales seguir adelante y no pienso rendirme.

-Me gusta que hables así ¿Cuáles son tus nuevas metas?

-Pues siempre he querido estudiar psicología, sé que es una carrera complicada pero todo lo que me paso me hizo darme cuenta que las personas que siguen esa profesión ayudan mucho y para mi carrera creo que sería genial poder incorporarla, sé que es una idea loca y más a mi edad.

-Quinn apenas tienes 27 años, no es como si fueras una anciana – me reí – eres muy joven y tienes muchas cosas aun por vivir.

-Lo sé – sonrió – no te rías, solo quiero seguir mis sueños, además hay una oportunidad e ir a Francia a estudiar y realmente estoy emocionada por ello.

-¿Francia?

De acuerdo Francia está muy lejos de Nueva York, y me asuste, bueno apenas estábamos volviendo a tener contacto no quiero perderla tan rápido, es como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran ante mis ojos y de pronto se cerraran.

-Tranquila aún no he aceptado, eso por eso que deseaba tener esta cena contigo.

-Es tu vida Quinn. No quiero que tomes decisiones pensando en mí, tú tienes que seguir tu corazón y hacerle caso a tu cabeza, es lo más sensato.

-Estoy siguiendo a mi corazón y a mi cabeza, ambos solo quieren una cosa y eso eres tu Rach.

Creo que el amor es que a pesar de los años esa persona que tengas a tu lado provoque las mismas emociones e incluso con más intensidad que la primera vez, creo que el éxito de una pareja es enamorarla todos los días, y tomen como ejemplo a mí y a Quinn nos conocíamos hace varios años y aquella noche después de tantos altibajos me volvió a dejar sin palabras, mis piernas temblaban y lo único que quería hacer era abrazarla y no soltarla jamás.

 _And should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me reí un tanto nerviosa.

-Tu obra se estrenara en unos meses y espero que me des la oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia a tu lado, sé que estarás tres meses con funciones así que espero que también ese tiempo me permitas compartirlo contigo, después quiero que me acompañes a Francia por un tiempo, te lo voy a pedir Rachel Berry, porque no pienso irme sin ti, quiero que tu cumplas tu sueños y también cumplir los míos, quiero que me acompañes a emprender un nuevo viaje juntas, claro solo si quieres porque puede que Nueva York sea tu ciudad y créeme entenderé si me dices que no, sé que es un tanto estúpido, pero no perdía nada con preguntártelo

Me acerque a ella y la bese, estaba hablando tanto que estaba comenzando a irritarme, Quinn era una mujer maravillosa y sería una completa tonta si dejar que se fuera nuevamente de mi lado, ya se los dije no iba a permitir que nada se alejar de lo que amo, y eso era Quinn

-A veces solo deberías dejar de hablar – susurre después de besarla.

-¿Eso fue un sí?

-Eso fue un eres perfecta y quiero vivir esta experiencia a tu lado mi amor.

-Te amo Rach – sonrió.

-Te amo más Quinn.

 _I'm so in love, so in love_

 _So in love, so in love_

Solo en mis historias suelo plasmar finales perfectos, ya saben lo típico se casaron tuvieron hijos y vivieron felices por siempre ¿Por qué lo hago? Simple porque es lo que desearía en mi vida, sé que eso no es del todo real pero aun así lo suelo hacer ya que creo que la vida tiene suficiente sufrimiento y el leer una historia nos ayuda a escapar de la realidad, es una salida a nuestros problemas ya que por al menos un momento te olvidas de todo y te sumerges en aquella historia de un amor como pocos pero con dificultades como muchos. Cuando escribo soy libre cuando canto logro expresar mis sentimientos y trasmitirlos a una audiencia y eso es lo que me ha llevado a ser más abierta en cuanto a mis pensamientos y sentimientos, ahora no tengo miedo de decir lo que siento, creo que solo vivimos una vez y es un desperdicio de tiempo preocuparnos demasiado, el amor llegara cuando sea su momento, los malos recibirán su merecido cuando sea su tiempo, los problemas se resolverán cuando estés listo para enfrentarlos, la culpa se ira solo cuando estés dispuesto a perdonarte y el corazón sanara solo cuando decidas salir adelante y amarte.

Otra cosa que he aprendido es el valor de la amistad y estoy agradecida de tener amigos como Britt, Santana, Puck y James, no creo que mi vida sería la misma sin ellos, me han ayudado mucho y estaré eternamente agradecida por lo que hicieron por mí.

Aún recuerdo los días en los que mis recuerdos permanecían escondidos en lo más profundo de mi cerebro y si algo puedo rescatar de esa experiencia es que hay ciertos momentos que tu cerebro no está dispuesto a borrar, no puedes simplemente eliminar momentos que has vivido, lo que si puedes hacer es aprender de aquellos malos tiempos, no todo es bueno en esta vida ni todo es color de rosas, la vida es complicada, un tanto agotadora, incomprensible y dolorosa, pero nunca dejes que nadie se robe tu felicidad, no hay nada más hermoso que apreciar los momentos especiales, no hay nada más preciado que una amistad, que la familia y que el amor.

También aprendí que los errores se suelen pagar muy caro, sé que existen personas que comenten equivocaciones algunas más graves que otras pero si no estás dispuesto a asumir tus errores solo conseguirás hundirte, aprendí que el peor castigo que una persona enamorada puede enfrentar es que su sentimiento no sea reciproco.

-Extrañaba mucho esta comida – me decía Quinn

-Lo sé está todo muy rico, además me encanto el vino.

-Es perfecto, además mira la noche esta increíble, esa luna me encanta.

-A mi también – sonreí

La velada era muy agradable y conversar con ella me tranquilizaba, siempre había disfrutado conversar con Quinn, ella era una persona muy sensata e inteligente de hecho esa es una de las cosas que me enamoro de ella.

Después de terminar de cenar nos dirigimos hacia mi departamento, nuestro hogar estaba por el momento abandonado, no había querido ir allí ya que me dolía todos los recuerdos que guardaban aquellas paredes y Quinn lo entendió perfectamente.

-Bien aquí estamos sana y salva señorita – me miro Quinn.

-Lo sé, muchas gracias por la cena de verdad me encanto poder conversar contigo

-A mi también – suspiro y coloco sus manos en mi cintura – no sé cómo es que después de tantos años aun sigues haciéndome suspirar, no sé cómo haces para cada vez que te miro mi corazón se acelere, o como es que consigues ponerme nerviosa, eres un misterio Rachel Berry, eres todo lo que siempre quise en una persona, eres y siempre serás mi gran amor, y de verdad creo que nuestro amor es fuerte, que lo que siento por ti es muy difícil de romper, incluso cuando todo era oscuro no quería alejarme, yo sé que el amor no es un salvavidas Rach, pero todo lo que tú me haces sentir me da fuerzas, sé que el amor no es suficiente pero créeme que voy a poner todo de mi parte y espero que juntas volvamos a construir algo sólido…

 _You look so beautiful in this light_

 _Your silhouette over me_

 _The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_

 _Is The Tenerife sea_

-Cuando me dices esas cosas me enamoras aún mas de ti – fue lo único que pude responder, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y la bese mis labios conectaron con los suyos y cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento me sentía como una niña de 16 años recibiendo su primer beso, es inútil describir todo lo que me hacía sentir ya que nunca le haría justicia.

-Te amo – susurro colocando su frente contra la mía, ambas continuábamos con los ojos cerrados solo disfrutando de la cercanía.

-Ya te dije que yo te amo más – sonreí y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con ella sonriéndome.

Es verdad la amaba mucho más, el miedo se había ido y solo quedamos ella y yo tratando de que nuestra relación funcionara, tratando de que ese amor que nos teníamos sobreviviera.

POV QUINN

La noche había sido perfecta, todo salió como lo había planeado, es curioso como una sola persona puede cambiar tu estado de ánimo y Rachel lograba eso en mí.

-Por favor quédate esta noche – me susurro, aun seguíamos afuera de su departamento y los besos seguían subiendo de tono, el primer beso que fue algo torpe y lleno de sentimientos se había convertido en uno apasionado y necesitado

-¿Estas segura? – la mire fijamente.

-Nunca estuve tan segura en mi vida – sonrió.

Torpemente entramos hacia su departamento entre besos y caricias, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habíamos estado juntas y la necesidad de tenerla cerca me estaba matando, ella siempre había sido quien lograba sacar lo mejor de mí y hacerme perder la compostura con una solo sonrisa

Su cuerpo era mi delirio y mi más grande tentación, nunca había disfrutado tanto estar con una persona como lo hacía con ella, si sé que suena cursi per nosotras hacíamos el amor no era simple sexo, antes de Rachel tuve alguna parejas pero nunca me sentí tan completa con ella, nos entendíamos a la perfección y sabía exactamente como tocarme para hacerme perder la cordura, era una mujer única, era mi gran amor.

Mientras continuábamos besando y la ropa ya había quedado en el suelo de su habitación note como una lágrima caía por su mejilla y me preocupe

-¿Por qué lloras? – pregunte algo agitada.

-No sé – sonrió.

-¿Te estas ahogando en algún recuerdo? – le pregunte despacio besando la punta de su nariz mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda.

-En el recuerdo más maravilloso que pueda tener – respondió cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Cuál es?

-En el recuerdo de nuestro amor, cada momento vino a mi memoria y es realmente hermoso poder recordar todo, es como una película proyectada en tu cabeza y las sensaciones que experimentas son inexplicables

-Mi amor – sonreí – te amo lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Lo sé – suspiro – perdón por arruinar el momento.

-No lo arruinaste – acaricie su mejilla – me encantas y estar aquí contigo es lo único que necesito

-¿Y sexo no? – rio.

-También, pero eso puede esperar – le sonreí y coloque mi rostro en su cuello disfrutando de su perfume y su respiración calmada – te amo y solo tenerte a mi lado me hace muy feliz, te amo Rach, quizás nunca entiendas el porque te amo tanto, pero lo único que debes saber es que este sentimiento es real…

-Muy real mi amor.

El amor es un sentimiento único, todos quienes lo han experimentado pueden saber lo especial que es, si lo admito hay momentos dolorosos, pero creo que si sobrevives a esos momentos podrás disfrutar intensamente de lo increíble que es el amor, no siempre te encontraras con personas que te traten como mereces, puede que te encuentres con personas que te lastimen pero no puedes permitir que eso te hunda.

SI debería haber una moraleja en esta historia es nunca rendirse, luchar y seguir adelante…. Nunca me rendí ni cuando las cosas estaban complicadas, luche contra todo y todos por encontrar a Rachel y lo hice, cuando las cosas se tornaron complicadas y me perdí decidí salir adelante y continuar con mi vida, perdí ayuda y no me rendí, el amor sana, el amor es lo que nos mantiene vivos, pero es nuestra decisión continuar, es nuestra decisión amar, es nuestra decisión arriesgarnos y es nuestra decisión ahogarnos o no en esos recuerdos que nos atormentan.

 _And should this be the last thing I see_

 _I want you to know it's enough for me_

 _Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_


	25. Chapter 25

Bueno llegamos al final y estoy triste porque la historia en si para mi es muy importante quizás la más importante que he escrito ya que para mí fue muy terapéutico si se puede llamarlo así, escribir siempre fue algo que disfrute mucho hacer y hubo un momento en mi vida en el que deje de hacerlo y me perdí, todo a mi alrededor se cayó a pedazos y me sentí muy sola, no hay peor sensación que saber que dos personas en las que confiabas te decepcionen y peor aún una de ellas se aleje de ti cuando pensabas que sería la única que se quedaría...no me da miedo o vergüenza admitir que me hundí y me tomo mucho tiempo salir adelante pero en fin creo que lo que viví no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo, como una amiga siempre me decía no te puedes derrumbar y no lo hice, por eso siempre le agradeceré que me apoyara cuando más lo necesitaba, ahora estoy viviendo uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, mi corazón está sano, y dios es la mejor sensación del mundo, además mi gusto por escritura me devolvió la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba. Ahora si me preguntan ¿eres feliz? Puedo responder convencida de que si lo soy y hace muchísimo tiempo que no me sentía de esa manera.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y sobre todo que haya logrado dejar en claro el mensaje que trataba de transmitir, les adoro mis queridas lectoras mil gracias

Por ahí me preguntaron si subiría una nueva historia y eso no lo sé pero si consigo organizar mis ideas y sobre todo mi tiempo lo haré, mientras tanto solo diré hasta una próxima vez.

Nos vemos en twitter o instagram: dcimaginegirl escríbanme no muerdo jaja comenten que tal les pareció la historia y gracias :) por cierto el epilogo lo subiré en unos días

Sean felices chicas, no importa cuántas veces se caigan, levántense sean fuertes y sonrían que la vida es más bonita si lo hacemos…

* * *

 **25**

 **NUEVA YORK**

 **POV RACHEL**

 _"Perdonar es soltar la culpa, dejarla ir. La culpa es un ancla que nos detiene._

 _Al perdonar, al soltar la culpa, nos soltamos nosotros. Nos permitimos avanzar."_

Era el día del estreno de la obra y los nervios me estaban jugando una mala pasada, estaba en mi camerino mirándome al espejo, desde hacía casi veinte minutos que lo único que hacía era mirarme, estaba aterrada ¿Y si algo salía mal? ¿Si olvidaba la letra de la canción?

Dios habían tantas interrogantes en mi cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar, creo que hace mucho que no estaba tan nerviosa.

-Enana – entraba Santana – ya todo está listo, dios deberías ver está repleto.

-No quiero ver.

-Oh vamos no me digas que estas nerviosa porque no te creo.

-Lo estoy San, de verdad creo que en cualquier momento me podría desmayar, que pasa si algo sale mal o se me olvida la canción, pero aun si me resbalo en pleno escenario.

-Eres demasiado dramática.

-Lo sé – suspire.

-No va a pasar nada malo, porque has ensayado mucho para llegar a este momento, además te sabes las letras de cada canción al derecho y al revés, además eres Rachel Berry, vamos tú no tienes nervios, dominas el escenario.

-Yo solo quiero que todo salga bien – la mire – gracias por tus palabras.

-Rach – sonrió – eres una profesional, siempre he admirado tu capacidad para manejar cualquier situación y salir victoriosa, además tienes talento innato, tu voz es capaz de conmover hasta el más insensible como yo por ejemplo – se rió – pero confía un poco en ti y veras que todo saldrá bien, hace un año yo casi perdía las esperanzas de encontrarte pero mírate ahora estas lista para estrenar una nueva obra que sé que será un éxito así que solo respira y da lo mejor de ti ya sabes que si te caes yo iré a rescatarte.

-Te adoro – me acerque y la abrace – gracias por todo San, de verdad aprecio mucho todo lo que me dijiste.

-Recuerda eres increíble y muy valiente Rach, rómpete una pierna enana.

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Quinn volvió a mi vida una vez más, y las cosas marchaban muy bien ella continuo su trabajo en la policía, además estábamos organizando todo para viajar a Francia en unos cuantos meses, de a poco comenzamos a reconstruir nuestra relación y creo que ir despacio fue lo mejor, las citas, los detalles, las llamadas y los mensajes eran tal y como la primera vez que nos conocimos, creo que son esos pequeños momentos los que han hecho que la relación mejore de cierta manera ambas nos volvimos a enamorar y espero que esta vez dure el amor.

-Mi amor – mi teléfono sonaba insistentemente así que conteste y me di cuenta de que era Quinn – estoy atascada en el tráfico, dios odio Nueva York.

-Amor tu amas esta ciudad tranquila – sonreí.

-No quiero perderme el inicio de tu obra, soy una idiota debí estar allá más temprano.

-No pasa nada – suspire – además mañana podrás verla de nuevo y así durante tres meses amor, así que no te preocupes de verdad.

-Si me preocupo, quiero estar allá y verte brillar, porque estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer, eres maravillosa Rach y se lo mucho que has trabajado para llegar a este momento, te amo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, solo quiero que dejes los nervios a un lado y des lo mejor de ti como siempre lo haces, quiero que los impactes, quiero que esa hermosa voz que tienes llene ese teatro, quiero que lo disfrutes mi amor.

-Tu siempre tan romántica – me reí – dios eres la mejor y date prisa a lo mejor llegas al final, gracias mi amor te prometo que lo disfrutare.

-Te amo Rach.

-Yo te amo más.

Era el momento, aún estaba nerviosa pero un poco más relajada, todo tras bastidores era una locura pero realmente había extrañado todo esto, Casandra iba a hablar antes de que la obra empezara así que me coloque detrás la enorme cortina que cubría el escenario a que me dieran la señal para que el show empezara.

-Bien primero que nada quiero darles las gracias por acompañarnos esta noche – decía Casandra – hoy es un día muy especial tanto para mí como para mi esposo Drew, sé que muchos conocen la historia de Rachel Barbra Berry pero hoy estamos aquí para disfrutar de su talento sé que todo lo que le ha tocado vivir ha sido muy duro pero su talento y su valentía son mucho más fuertes que sus problemas o miedos, ella ha vuelto a los escenarios con un solo objetivo y es el hacer lo que más ama…actuar…si más que decirles bienvenidos.

Las luces bajaron y era el momento, las piernas me temblaban y lo único que pensaba era en disfrutar, mire hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba James sonriéndome, respire profundamente y observe como la cortina de a poco se elevaba mostrándome la inmensidad del teatro que tenía en frente de mí, no podía ver muy bien a las personas ya que la luz cegaba mi visión pero lo primero que vi fue a Quinn entrar muy apurada y empujando a quien se interpusiera en su camino, ella camino rápido y se colocó en su asiento, volví a respirar y comencé, era el momento de comenzar el show.

Luego de casi una hora la obra había terminado y la ovación del público fue mi mejor recompensa, a medida de que el show se iba desarrollando mi confianza se iba afianzando fue así que al final de la última canción no pude evitar emocionarme y derramar algunas lágrimas, estaba tan emocionada que no podía ocultar lo feliz que estaba, James se acercó a mí y me abrazo, él era un chico increíble y creo que sin su apoyo no hubiera logrado salir adelante con aquella obra.

-Eso fue increíble – me comentaba – enserio Rach tu voz me dejo sorprendido, esa nota alta al final casi me mata

-Lo dices porque eres mi amigo – ambos caminábamos abrazados hacia mi camerino.

-Es la verdad – sonrió – me da mucho gusto haber compartido el escenario contigo, eres una estrella Rach no dejes que nada te detenga tienes un futuro increíble.

-Tú también lo tienes.

-Mi amor – llegaba Quinn – oh dios estuviste increíble puedo jurar que llore toda la obra y eso que la trama era muy divertida, llegue justo cuando estaba empezando prometo que no me perdí de nada y me alegra de que así fuera porque todo fue mágico impresionante.

-Es verdad – venia Santana junto a Britt y Puck – la rubia no dejo de llorar sobre mi hombro.

-¿Entonces si te gusto? – Le sonreí y ella se acercó a abrazarme – me alegra.

-Estuviste perfecta, fue asombroso.

-Felicidades Rach – me abrazó Britt – estuviste genial y hasta San lloró en la canción final

-Puedo decir que eso es verdad – se acercaba Puck – estuviste perfecta y para que hayas conmovido a Santana quiere decir que estuviste excelente.

-Yo no llore – comento Santana fastidiada – bueno tal vez un poquito.

Después de conversar un poco decidimos ir a nuestro bar preferido a celebrar, me había sentido muy bien actuando y todo salió a la perfección, volver a pisar un escenario me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que amo actuar e iba a provechar cada función para disfrutar de mi trabajo, también entendí que por muchos nervios que tuviera una vez que pise aquel escenario la Rachel confiada y decidida se hizo presente permitiéndome disfrutar de la noche, también el aliento del público fue muy importante y sin duda es una de mis obras favoritas.

El bar había sido reservado especialmente para la gente de la obra por lo que lo teníamos solo para nosotros, toda la noche la pasamos entre risas, baile y tragos, era muy bueno despejarse un momento de tanto trabajo y ensayo sobre todo pasar un poco de tiempo con las personas que más amaba.

-Ven conmigo – le susurre a Quinn.

-¿A dónde? – me sonrió.

-¿Confías en mi amor? – le dije acercándome a su oído.

-Siempre – me miro mordiéndose el labio, tome de su mano y nos alejamos de la fiesta, caminamos un poco y nos dirigimos hacia la azotea.

-No me mires así pervertida – le dije mientras ella se reía – oh vamos no me vengas a decir que no estabas pensando en eso.

-¿En eso? – Volvió a reír – mi amor acepta que te encanta

-Lo admito – sonreí y me acerque a ella, coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello y la bese lentamente – pero te traje a este lugar para que hablemos un poco.

-Aburrida.

-Y más tarde te prometo que te recompensare – acaricie su mejilla y suspire.

-¿Por qué suspiras? – me pregunto colocando su frente contra la mía.

-No lo sé solo fue un suspiro mi amor.

-Anda cuéntame que sucede porque te conozco mejor que a nadie en el mundo.

Caminamos tomadas de la mano hacia el borde del edificio para poder observar la espectacular vista que nos ofrecía Nueva York aquella noche, las luces de los edificios y los autos nos daban una vista perfecta.

-Esta noche fue muy especial para mí, yo amo actuar Quinn, y me di cuenta de que no hay nada que disfrute más en el mundo que esto, sé que es una profesión difícil y que muy pocos tienen éxito pero amo esto.

-Lo sé, créeme lo pude sentir verte actuar fue maravilloso porque si te pones a pensar ha sido un largo camino para llegar a este momento.

-Así es – la mire por un momento y ella solo me sonrió – Quinn, yo quiero pedirte algo.

-¿El divorcio?

-¿Qué? No tonta – comencé a reír – claro que no.

-Es que lo dijiste tan seria que me asuste.

-No te asustes mi amor…yo más bien quiero hacerte una pregunta que es muy importante, sé que hemos estado saliendo y reconstruyendo nuestra relación por algún tiempo y yo siento que debemos hacer esto oficial porque tu Quinn eres todo para mí, yo he aprendido lo que es el amor, sé que ha habido momentos muy difíciles y duros, pero hemos salido adelante y creo que eso define lo que es el amor, creo que son esos momentos duros los que te hacen fuerte…tú has estado conmigo en los momentos más oscuros estuviste a mi lado cuando incluso no sabía quién eras tú y nunca en la vida podre olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí, sé que no debió ser un trabajo fácil soportar todo y más aún volverme a enamorar porque eso fue lo que hiciste mi corazón lo supo desde el momento en el que te vi que ibas a cambiar mi vida y así lo hiciste, amo tu forma de ayudar a los demás, amo tu manera de enfrentar los problemas, amo la manera en la que sonríes, amo la forma en la que dices lo que piensas, te amo así impulsiva, apasionada y romántica, te amo por lo que eres y por lo que me haces sentir….yo a tu lado me siento como si tuviera 15 años y estuviera viviendo mi primer amor, aun me pones nerviosa, aun logras hacerme sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto hablan, tú y solo tu ha logrado eso, no quiero estar en un mundo en el que tú y yo estamos distanciadas por eso hoy quiero hacerte una promesa y no una promesa cualquiera sino una promesa en la que te entrego mi presente, te entrego mis días y mis ganas de salir adelante, hoy te digo que sé que no puedo prometer un para siempre ya que es algo irreal pero si puedo prometerte un presente puedo prometerte que hoy seremos felices, que hay que luchar día a día para que esto funcione, ya hemos atravesado por momentos difíciles pero creo que entendimos que hay ocasiones en las que no debemos rendirnos…Quinn quiero formar una familia contigo quiero acompañarte a cumplir tus sueños, quiero que amabas cumplamos con nuestras metas y sobre todo quiero dejar de preocuparme tanto sobre qué es lo que somos…Quinn ¿Quieres casarte conmigo por segunda vez?

-Tu sabes que te amo – sonrió – y claro que quiero tener una familia contigo, claro que quiero intentarlo cada día y quiero luchar quiero que tu estés a mi lado…dios tú y tu manía de hacerme llorar – me miro – me casaría una y mil veces contigo porque me tienes locamente enamorada no sé qué me hiciste Berry – comencé a reír ya que ella nunca solía llamarme por mi apellido – pero eres increíble conseguiste enamorarme hasta los huesos estas muy dentro de mi corazón solo te pido una cosa y es que seas feliz, si tú eres feliz todo valdrá la pena, me encantas mujer.

-Tú me encantas más mujer – sonreí y me acerque a besarla – así que señora Berry-Fabray

-Queda mucho mejor Fabray-Berry mi amor admítelo.

-Jamás – la abrace – eres todo lo que siempre soñé.

-Los sueños si se hacen realidad mi amor.

Los sueños son solo eso hasta el momento, hasta aquel mágico e increíble momento en el que se vuelven realidad

 **POV QUINN**

Hace algún tiempo vi un video en el cual le preguntaban a unos niños cuál era su más grande aspiración en la vida y uno respondía inocentemente _"ser feliz"_ simple, el no pedía nada más que ser feliz…en ese punto pensé mucho en lo que es la felicidad y si soy realmente feliz, y la verdad es que sí, soy feliz logre reencontrarme conmigo misma y sobre todo logre perdonar y dejar el pasado atrás, creo que hay muchas cosas que hacen la que vida sea más placentera y cuando nos olvidamos de esos detalles que hacen que tus días no sean tan malos la felicidad se nos escapa de las manos, para mí la felicidad es un conjunto de momentos y recuerdos que al momento que llegan a tu memoria te hacen sonreír, la felicidad no es una persona, ya que en el momento en el que esa misma persona que crees que es tu felicidad se aleja de ti todo cambia y te pierdes, la felicidad no se basa en cómo te hacen sentir las demás personas, la felicidad se basa en cómo te sientes contigo mismo. El momento en el que aprendes a quererte y sobre todo a valorarte la vida cobra sentido y sabes que estás listo para enfrentar las pruebas y los tropiezos que te prepara la vida.

En la vida me he encontrado con distintas personas y cada una de ellas ha dejado una enseñanza en mí, sé que la vida no es tan hermosa como nos la presentan los libros o películas, la vida es un tanto más complicada y dolorosa, también entendí que cada persona que llega a tu vida lo hace con una misión algunas te dejan buenos momentos y recuerdos valiosos que atesoraras en tu vida, otras llegan a ponerte a prueba te harán sufrir y trataran de derrumbarte, pero no puedes permitir que una persona defina quién eres no puedes permitir que una persona se lleve lo mejor de ti, debes seguir adelante.

Otro punto importante es el perdón algo que siempre me he repetido es "Para transitar algunos dolores, para poder abrirnos a ellos hay que animarse a perdonar" y aquella frase es una de las más importantes para mí, Jesse dejo una cicatriz que tomo mucho tiempo sanar, siempre admire la capacidad de Rachel de salir adelante pero como todas las personas somos distintas a mí me tomo más tiempo, pensé que jamás iba a poder perdonarlo pero con el tiempo y la ayuda profesional que tanto necesitaba el dolor desapareció y pude perdonarlo y perdonarme por todo lo sucedido. Perdonar es más que perdonar a otro, es entender que no somos culpables de las impotencias de los otros.

 _"Perdonar es dejar en el pasado lo que es el pasado. Es acomodar ese trauma en donde corresponde. Es reconstruir desde las ruinas. Es cerrar esa puerta. Es dejar que el tren avance. Es volver a jugar el partido. Es afirmar la propia identidad. Es animarse a ser otro. Es superar nuestros miedos. Es enfrentar nuestros miedos. Es luchar contra nuestros demonios. Es reencontrarse con uno mismo."_

-Tengo un deseo – susurre luego de besarla.

-¿Cuál será?

-Deseo que me recuerdes este momento cada vez que me ponga terca, loca y quiera rendirme

-Siempre eres terca amor – sonrió.

-Aún más terca, solo dime Quinn no seas idiota recuerda lo que nos prometimos en Nueva York

-Está bien te lo diré, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-Que nunca te rindas, nunca lo hagas amor y sobre todo siempre sonríe que es lo que más amo de ti, sonríe y sabré que estoy haciendo bien las cosas.

 **TRES MESES** **DESPUÉS**

Junto a Rachel habíamos acordado volver a tener una ceremonia de matrimonio cuando llegáramos a Francia y aunque legalmente seguíamos casadas queríamos hacer algo simbólico al final de cuentas era un nuevo comienzo para ambas

-Date prisa por favor – caminaba apurada entre la multitud

-Ya está casi todo listo – le decía sosteniendo nuestras valijas.

-¿Tienes los pasaportes?

-Obvio mi amor – me acerque y la bese – Francia nos espera así que allí vamos

Tres meses después Rachel había terminado su obra la cual había sido un éxito no hubo una sola noche en la que los boletos no estuvieran agotados, además las críticas fueron muy favorables todos hablaban del gran regreso de Rachel Berry, no podía estar más orgullosa de la mujer con la que iba a compartir mi vida.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto listas para abordar el avión que nos llevaría hacia nuestra nueva casa, todo estaba listo iba a estudiar en una importante universidad especializada en la psicología, además habíamos conseguido una casa cerca del campus, por su parte Rachel quería volver a enfocarse en la escritura, sin duda era muy buena en lo que hacía así que después de agotadores meses de ensayo para su obra iba a tomarse un merecido descanso, tiempo que lo ocuparía para publicar su nuevo libro.

Rachel estaba sentada escribiendo en una pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba consigo a cada momento.

 _"Nos aferramos a los recuerdos porque es lo único que no cambia cuando todo cambia"_ esa era la frase con la que ella estaba comenzando a escribir su historia.

-¿Sobre qué va a tratar tu nuevo libro amor?

-Sobre los recuerdos – me sonrió.

-¿Y que son los recuerdos Rach?

Recordé que había leído su primer libro y me había encantado y en aquella historia me había dejado un mensaje con su más grande interrogante ¿Qué eran los recuerdos?

-Los recuerdos son como un ancla, siempre he pensado que somos marineros capitanes de nuestro propio barco y vamos por la vida enfrentando tormentas, mares imposibles o aguas calmadas, y los recuerdos son esa ancla que podemos soltar para darnos un respiro los recuerdos nos definen como personas, son esos recuerdos los buenos recuerdos los que nos hacen sonreír incluso cuando estamos mal, son ese cable a tierra que solemos necesitar, los recuerdos nos dejan enseñanzas y lecciones de vida…sin recuerdos estamos perdidos pero tenemos la suerte de poder crear nuevos…tenemos la obligación de seguir creando nuevos recuerdos y que nuestra mente atesore esos momentos para cuando los necesitemos, sean buenos o malos son parte de ti…y sabes Quinn no cambiaría ni uno solo de mis recuerdos

-Ni yo los míos amor. ¿Estas lista? – le pregunte al escuchar que anunciaban la salida del vuelo

-Lo estoy – me sonrió.

Tome su mano y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de embarque, el momento había llegado era momento de iniciar una nueva historia a su lado…era el momento de crear nuevos recuerdos al lado de la mujer que amaba, era el momento de avanzar y de luchar por ser felices.


	26. Chapter 26

**GRACIAS !**

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 **POV QUINN**

Cuando planeamos demasiado las cosas tienden a eso aprendí a lo largo de mi vida y me tomo muchos tropiezos y decepciones comprenderlo, ahora tengo 32 años y estoy viviendo un momento muy especial en mi vida, estoy a poco de recibir mi título como psicóloga así es después de años de duro estudio y de sacrificar muchas cosas he logrado obtener mi título y sin duda es un momento increíble, muchas cosas han sucedido a lo largo de este tiempo pero creo que comenzare con lo básico hoy es el día de mi graduación, todos mis amigos han venido desde estados Unidos tan solo para verme recibir aquella distinción que tanto espere, Santana y Britt fueron las primeras en llegar, ambas siguen felizmente casadas e incluso ahora tienen un hijo, el pequeño Jacob es un hermoso niño de apenas 2 años de edad y se ha convertido en la debilidad de mis dos mejores amigas, Santana fue quien lo trajo al mundo y ya se pueden imaginar a mi querida amiga embarazada, bueno fue toda una odisea y si creía que Santana era insoportable se puso peor con el embarazo, pero no negare que disfrute mucho verla en cada etapa del mismo. Ambas continuaban viviendo en Nueva York y Santana trabaja para la policía junto a Puck, el también continuo con su vida y un año después de que fuera a Francia me comento que había conocido a alguien obviamente me sorprendí ya que Puck no es alguien que sea muy expresivo respecto a sus sentimientos pero sin duda el amor al fin había llegado a su vida, él y Kitty se habían conocido en un bar de la ciudad y la conexión fue inmediata a decir del cayo perdidamente enamorado desde el momento que la vio y le debo dar la razón ella es una chica atractiva y ha sabido ganarse su corazón por lo que no puedo estar más feliz por él.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti – me abrazaba Britt – eres toda una psicóloga y te ves tan bien, dios voy a llorar mírala San está creciendo.

-Lo se amor ya no es una niña chiquita estamos orgullosas de ti rubia.

-Parece que fueran mis padres – sonreí – gracias por venir chicas se los agradezco mucho de verdad

-Nunca nos perderíamos la oportunidad de verte brillar.

-Quinn – llego Puck junto a su novia – felicidades te espera un futuro brillante.

-Felicidades Quinn – decía Kitty regalándome una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias chicos, ya saben que ha sido un largo camino pero mírenme estoy a pocos minutos de finalizar una etapa

La Universidad fue algo pesada ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba un salón de clases pero la recompensa era realmente satisfactoria, no lo negare fue duro pero puedo decir que disfrute cada etapa, las noches sin dormir, el estrés, los fracasos y los aciertos, todo había valido la pena.

Después de hablar un momento con ellos me dirigí hacia la parte de atrás del teatro, la ceremonia seria en un pequeño teatro en el centro de Paris, el lugar era hermoso y no podía estar más feliz de que recibiera mi título en aquel lugar, los familiares de los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y pude notar como de a poco el lugar se comenzaba a llenar, suspire profundamente y revise mi celular nuevamente

 _"Te amo estoy muy orgullosa de ti y no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento al no poder estar junto a ti en un día tan importante, pero quiero que sepas que estoy pensando en ti, de hecho no hay momento que no lo haga…te amo amor de mi vida…" Rachel Berry_

Al leer el mensaje sonreí y es que ella tenía ese poder sobre mí, me da paz y me tranquilizaba a pesar de que no pudo estar conmigo ese día sabía que estaba cerca de mí, no importaba cuantos kilómetros nos separaran ella siempre estaba en mi corazón.

Rachel había comenzado un ambicioso proyecto para dirigir una obra musical, de inmediato recibió el apoyo de varios inversionistas así que la idea comenzó a tomar forma, la historia la música, el concepto, todo absolutamente todo había salido de un sueño que tuvo, me daba mucho gusto que de a poco aquellos locos sueños se hicieran realidad, el problema radicaba que en el último par de meses había tenido que viajar constantemente a Nueva York para arreglar los últimos contratos con los inversionistas y los actores, cuando supo que uno de los más importantes empresarios de Nueva York le tenía una propuesta no deje que dudara y fuera a perseguir sus sueños aunque eso impidiera que estuviera conmigo en aquel día importante. Yo misma la convencí de ir no quería que dejar pasar una propuesta como esa así que tomo el primer avión y se dirigió a Nueva York a concretar aquel proyecto.

La ceremonia empezó y yo había sido designada para dar un pequeño discurso obviamente estaba nerviosa, no todos los días debes hablar en frente de un montón de personas que no conoces, me temblaban las piernas así que tome una bocanada de aire y comencé a hablar

-Bueno sé que este es un día muy importante como siempre digo hay etapas en la vida y parte ello es saber concluirlas, hoy llegamos al fin de una de ellas en mi caso una muy importante a lo largo de mi vida siempre he tenido un problema y ese problema se llama miedo, nunca me permitía ser completamente feliz y hubieron muchos factores que contribuyeron a que ese miedo crezca, con el tiempo aprendí que ese mismo miedo que mi privaba de hacer muchas cosas me estaba comenzando a dominar y lo más sensato que podía hacer era pedir ayuda, creo que cuando una persona es lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar que no puede solo con todo da el primer paso para ser alguien mejor, yo lo hice y eso fue lo que me motivo a estudiar esta carrera no ha sido fácil y sé que mis compañeros estarán de acuerdo en decir que es un camino difícil pero muy satisfactorio, yo no puedo pasar la oportunidad para agradecerle a mis amigos que siempre han estado a mi lado en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas, al amor de mi vida que hoy no pudo acompañarme pero ella siempre va a ser el motivo por el cual sigo siendo fuerte, ella llego a mi vida para derrumbar todos mis muros, me ha hecho creer que el amor realmente existe que no importa cuán duro y cuan difícil se vuelvan las cosas hay momentos en los que no debes rendirte, ella me enseño a luchar a no perder las esperanzas, a no derrumbarme y siempre estaré agradecida de me permitiera estar a su lado, más que mi esposa es mi mejor amiga, me conoce mejor que nadie, es ella quien entiende a la perfección mis sentimientos, es esa conexión irrompible e insuperable, es el amor de mi vida. Creo que no estamos realmente vivos si no amamos, creo que el amor no es un salvavidas pero es mejor perderse acompañado que perderse a sí mismo sin nadie a tu alrededor, muchas gracias por todo vivan los graduados.

Después del aplauso de todos los invitados volví a mi sitio aun un poco nerviosa, la ceremonia transcurrió y mi nombre finalmente fue pronunciado por el rector de la Universidad, ahí estaba al fin todo había salido bien.

Después de que todo terminara debía ir a recoger mis cosas en la parte de atrás del escenario, ya quedaban muy pocas personas así que entre a aquel camerino a recoger mi cartera y me abrigo.

-Cada vez que te miro siento los mismos nervios y las mismas mariposas en mi estómago, no sé cómo lo haces después de tantos años de casadas pero me sigues volviendo loca – susurro.

-¿Rach? – la mire sorprendida y corrí a abrazarla - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hoy en la mañana estaba en aquella aburrida cafetería esperando a que apareciera ese tipo que supuestamente es dueño de medio Nueva York y pensaba… ¿Qué hago aquí? Créeme que la pregunta se repetía en mi cabeza mil y una veces y no lograba formular una respuesta que me hiciera sentir mejor, lo único que pensaba era en ti y que me estaba perdiendo un momento muy importante, así que me levante y vi a aquel señor entrar a la cafetería, me acerque a él y le dije que apreciaba mucho su interés en mi obra pero tenía que irme, que tenía que estar presente en la graduación de mi esposa y sabes que me dijo… - negué y le sonreí – me alegra que tenga sus prioridades bien ordenadas en su vida…no dijo nada más y me pidió que le mandara la información de la obra en unos días, no sé si vaya a apoyarnos pero todo ha valido la pena porque llegue justo a tiempo para verte, llegue a tiempo y escuche todo lo que dijiste – ella coloco su frente contra la mía e inmediatamente cerré mis ojos – eres todo para mi Quinn, nunca escúchame bien nunca en mi vida imagine sentirme tan feliz y tan completa. No sé qué abre hecho para merecerte pero de seguro fue algo bueno – suspiro – te amo y estoy muy orgullosa de ti, de todo lo que estas logrando y de cómo luchas día a día por lo que quieres, te admiro y creo que eres una mujer muy valiente, mas allá de todo lo que nos ha sucedido doy gracias por tenerte en mi vida…felicidades amor.

-Deja de hacer esto – sonreí y me aferre a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué cosa amor? – ella solo sonrió y me miró fijamente.

-Ser tan dulce y tierna lo único que logras es que me enamore aún más de ti.

-Nunca lo dejare de hacer – no resistí mas y la bese coloque una de mis manos en su cintura y con la otra la tome del cuello para profundizar el beso.

¿No es eso en lo que el amor se debe basar? En no perder los detalles, en luchar cada día por ese amor tan grande que dices sentir, creo que eso es lo que hace a una relación única que no importa la distancia, los problemas o las discusiones esta en uno mismo permitir que eso afecte o no.

Dos semanas después volvimos a Nueva York ya que Rachel tendría que enfocarse por completo en su obra, claro Casandra estaría ayudándola en todo al igual que su esposo, decidimos comprar una nueva casa y yo volví a la policía, después de tanto tiempo lejos se sintió muy bien a donde comenzó todo, ahora tenía más experiencia y podría resolver los casos de mejor manera. Santana y Puck estaban a mi lado y comenzamos a organizar un equipo de trabajo que se enfocaría en secuestros, creo que después de todo lo vivido lo que más queríamos era ayudar a las personas que estaban pasando por algo similar a lo que nos sucedió.

Por otro lado estaba mi relación con Rachel habíamos hablado mucho sobre comenzar una familia juntas y ella estaba encantada con la idea la obra se estrenaría en unos meses así que después de ello era el momento perfecto para tener un hijo, Rachel siempre me comentaba que su sueño era tener un bebe así que acepte cuando me dijo que ella quería tenerlo, el solo pensar en tener en casa a una versión pequeña de ella me llenaba de ilusión, pero como sabrán la vida no es color de rosas.

Estábamos en el hospital luego de que los intentos de Rachel por quedar embarazada fracasaran, el doctor se acercó hacia nosotras y nos dio la peor noticia que mi esposa podría haber recibido.

-Señora Berry lamento decirle que es imposible para usted concebir, sé que es una noticia dolorosa pero ahora existen muchas maneras para tener un bebe, su esposa podría tenerlo o adoptar también es una buena opción.

Solo mire a Rachel derramar algunas lágrimas, no dijo absolutamente nada y salió del consultorio rápidamente, yo solo atine a correr detrás de ella hasta que finalmente la alcance como siempre había ido a Central Park, hacia aquel enorme árbol que brindaba sombra.

-No lo entiendo Quinn – me dijo bastante afectada - ¿Por qué nos pasa esto?

-Rach – me acerque y la abrace – sé que esto es difícil y no nos esperábamos esta noticia pero eres muy fuerte vamos a salir de esto ya escuchaste al doctor ahora hay más opciones.

-Pero nunca voy a poder concebir Quinn, uno de mis más grandes sueños ahora ha acabado.

-Pero vas a hacer madre, una madre asombrosa, Rach tu sabes que el hecho de criar a un niño va más allá de llevar su misma sangre, quizás esto es una prueba más que nos toca superar, sé que vas a ser una mama asombrosa…vamos a ser madres amor, vamos a formar una familia y te aseguro que todo va a mejorar solo no te rindas tu siempre me lo dices ahora es mi turno de apoyarte, no quiero que te derrumbes sé que te hacía mucha ilusión y quizás no entienda a la perfección lo que estas sintiendo ahora pero estoy aquí, siempre estaré aquí apoyándote.

-Gracias por correr tras de mi – me dijo limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas – te amo.

-Siempre correré tras de ti – le sonreí – animo amor todo ira mejor.

 **POV RACHEL**

 **CINCO AÑOS DESPUES**

Era miércoles en la mañana y todo Nueva York estaba cubierto de nieve, la ciudad entera se preparaba para noche buena y yo estaba sentada en casa disfrutando de un buen libro.

-Mami tengo sed.

-Hola dormilona – la tome en brazo – Ya te traigo algo de agua, siéntate.

-Mami Quinn duerme – decía algo adormilada.

-Lo se amor, esta algo cansada ya sabes cómo es su trabajo – la senté en mis piernas y acaricie su rostro - ¿Dormiste bien?

-Si – sonrió – ya pronto será navidad mami.

-Lo se Michelle – la abrace – es un día mágico ya te lo he dicho, parece que por un día todo es un poco mejor y la ciudad se relaja un poco, es un día para pasar en familia.

-Yo quiero pasar con mami Quinn, tía San y tía Britt, también quiero jugar con Jacob.

-¿Y conmigo no quieres estar?

-Yo siempre quiero estar contigo mami Rach

Michelle tenía 4 años y medio luego de que el doctor me diera la noticia de que no podía quedar embarazada reflexione y entendí que no era el fin del mundo fue así como meses después Quinn se realizó el tratamiento y quedo embarazada de mi pequeña, era un vivo retrato de mi esposa su cabello rubio y ojos color miel que me enamoraban, cuando la vi por primera vez llore como nunca en mi vida, ella es fruto del amor y la lucha que junto a Quinn hemos sobrellevado durante tantos años, me siento muy feliz de que ella haya llegado a nuestras vidas, es una niña muy alegre y un tanto obstinada como Quinn, dios el carácter Fabray es algo de lo que hay que tener cuidado.

-¿Por qué hacen reunión familiar sin mí? – llegaba Quinn.

-Tenía mucha sed – decía Michele mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos.

-Hola mis amores – dijo Quinn y se acercó a besar a nuestra hija y a mí.

-Hola mami – respondió sonriente.

-Buen día amor – le sonreí y ella se colocó a nuestro lado.

-Amo despertar y verlas así, son todo para mi – decía mientras miraba a nuestra hija que estaba a punto de volverse a dormir.

-Y yo te amo a ti amor.

-Yo te amo más.

-Creo que la que te ama más soy yo amor – le sonreí y me acerque a besar sus labios.

En estos años habíamos logrado muchas de nuestras metas, Quinn continuaba trabajando para la policía y yo había publicado dos libros más, de hecho fue una saga la primera la titule recuerdos y la gente la acepto de buena manera convirtiéndose en uno de los libros más vendidos fue por ello que tome la decisión de continuar escribiendo y publicar una segunda y tercera parte de la historia, también cumplí otro de mis sueños que era volver a grabar un disco y o disfrute mucho, admito que fueron días ocupados y muy cansados pero valieron la pena.

-Michelle despierta – susurre – vamos es momento de hacer el desayuno.

-No quiero – decía mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Hare panqueques.

-Yo quiero – despertó rápidamente y corrió hacia la cocina

-Es hija tuya es adicta a los panqueques Rach

-Igual que tu amor.

Después desayunar nos preparamos ya que Quinn y Michelle me acompañarían a una firma de autógrafos en el centro comercial, al llegar al lugar la gente ya hacia largas filas esperando por mi llegaba, no podía evitar sentirme halagada y nerviosa, tome un bocanada de aire y camine hacia el lugar en donde ya habían colocado un micrófono.

-Buenos días muchas gracias por venir, estoy muy agradecida me alegra mucho que les haya gustado el libro y solo diré que la historia me refleja nunca creí que escribir se convertiría en una profesión para mí, pero estoy feliz de compartir con ustedes un poco de mis sentimientos y mis locas ideas, solo puedo decir gracias, gracias al amor a la familia y sobre todo a los recuerdos.

La felicidad es un conjunto de momentos que al recordarlos coloca una sonrisa en nuestro rostro, los recuerdos son aquellas memorias buenas o malas que nos ayudan a definirnos como personas, nos dan lecciones de vida y nos invitan a reflexionar para no cometer los mismos errores, los amigos son ese soporte que tanto sueles necesitar, la familia es lo más valioso que un ser humano posee, el amor es ese motor que nos mueve y nos ayuda a salir adelante. El amor es todo eso que siento por Quinn.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
